


Шталаг

by glaum



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Вторая мировая, Первая мировая, военная авиация, жестокость, насилие, плен, политические интриги, смерть второстепенных персонажей, элементы гета, элементы слэша - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 58,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Это был один из лагерей, пропагандирующих ориентиры самой агрессивной на данный момент страны. Его номер, присвоенный правительством ещё до начала военных действий, нёс в себе код, обычным людям ни о чём не говоривший. Подобных лагерей были сотни, и чтобы в них попасть, необязательно было совершать ошибки. Достаточной причиной являлось неподобающее происхождение. Однако для некоторых эти лагеря стали раем, ведь всегда найдутся места, сулящие значительно больше горя. О чём я, конечно же, сожалею.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ. ПРЕВОСХОДНАЯ МАНЕВРЕННОСТЬ.

POV Бертрам Вустер

3 сентября 1939 года. Лондон.

Дождь приглушённо барабанил по стёклам. Тучи сгущались с самого утра, но небо прорвало лишь к вечеру. Мелкая изморось постепенно превратилась в привычный ненавязчивый дождь, передумала и, пригласив ветер, обернулась настоящим ливнем. Что говорить, погода выдалась скверной. Видимо, решила вторить всеобщему настроению. Удручённость окутала каждого лондонца, равно как и других жителей страны. Лишний раз никто не желал открывать рта. Да и к чему разговоры? Всё было ясно ещё два дня назад.  
  
А ведь в конце лета была надежда на лучшее. Конечно, ходили слухи, что Англия ввяжется в военное противостояние, но все верили в мирный исход. Даже я был полон оптимизма, уверяя знакомых, что для нас всё сложится наилучшим образом. Но громкие новости и суета последних дней, а также постоянный грохот летающих над городом самолётов усыпили мой энтузиазм. Теперь я был готов взять в руки револьвер и палить из него почём зря. Да, события последних дней ввели меня в чрезвычайную раздражительность. Раньше я бы прореагировал более поверхностно — просто покинул страну и всё. Сейчас же гнетущая реальность пилила мою душу на острые куски. Уехать просто так я не мог.  
  
Если задаться вопросом и подумать, когда в моём характере произошли радикальные перемены, то, наверное, надо вернуться на пять лет назад, к тому времени, когда я только переступил порог тридцати лет. До этого волшебного дня рождения я фонтанировал счастьем и абсолютно не задумывался о будущем своей страны. Мне было безразлично, что творится в мире. Обыденность меня не волновала.  
  
Но возраст привнёс в мои взгляды новые веяния, прежде всего дал ума — я начал рассуждать более трезво. Страсть к красивой жизни и некоторым её проявлениям значительно поутихла. Я стал интересоваться политикой (теперь не интересоваться ей было опасно) и произвёл корректировку приоритетов.  
  
События последних месяцев давили на меня необходимостью принять решение. В итоге я его принял. В скором времени мне предстояло оказаться в самой гуще событий, но в силу некоторых обстоятельств пока я находился в столице. Отъезд был назначен на сегодняшний вечер. С самого утра я был так встревожен и взволнован, что ничего лучше не придумал, как сесть в своё любимое кресло и перечитать газеты. Первый попавшийся мне заголовок цитировал премьер-министра и гласил следующее:

«Британия вступила в войну»  
«Как сообщалось ранее, мы не могли поверить в события, которые имеют место быть в Польше. Для проверки разнесшихся по миру новостей потребовалось время. Вчера мы передали в Рейхстаг последнее предупреждение: если немецкие войска не будут выведены из оккупированной территории, мы вступим против них в войну. Наше предупреждение не было услышано. Британия сдержала своё слово. Теперь наша совесть чиста! Сообщаем, что вскоре немецкие планы потерпят крах, так как они уже разгаданы британским правительством».

Бойкая речь Чемберлена пыталась обелить позицию парламента, но этот оправдательный рывок получился несколько скомканным. Слова премьер-министра внушали большие сомнения, прежде всего людям, хорошо разбирающимся в ситуации. Совесть чиста? Планы разгаданы? Звучит довольно громко и даже напыщенно. Со дня на день Лондон превратится в непрерывный поток из военных машин, а наше правительство думает о чистоте своей совести.  
  
Отбросив газету, я принялся рыться в стопке свежей корреспонденции. В руки попала «Дейли Миррор», на страницах которой пестрело название, чем-то напоминающее предыдущее, но, видимо, редакторы решили не повторяться и подошли к кричащей новости с куда большим творчеством. Я прочитал:

«Англия вступила в войну на три часа раньше Франции»  
«После выяснения спорных моментов решение было принято без колебаний. Как только мы удостоверились в правдивости поступившей информации, были незамедлительно приняты меры. Пропаганда мирного урегулирования конфликта — вот наша цель! Некоторые страны оказались не настолько расторопны. Для лучшего отражения качества нашей работы приводим сравнительный отчет…»

Я фыркнул. После статьи следовали таблицы с почасовым докладом, кто и когда принял то или иное решение. Британская верхушка и здесь пожелала быть впереди, но трехчасовой обгон в таком щепетильном деле — сомнительная причина для гордости. Я перелистнул страницу.

«Опасные инвестиции»  
«Как подтверждают проверенные источники, в инженерно-промышленный конгломерат «Виккерс-Армстронгс Лимитед» инвестировано несколько сотен тысяч фунтов. Инвестор не пожелал открыть своего имени. Львиная доля поступившей суммы будет направлена на судостроение и разработку новых моделей атомных подводных лодок. Доподлинно известно, что оговоренная часть средств пойдёт на укрепление авиационных сил».

Перечитав опус несколько раз, я начал нервно кусать губы. Зачем было обнародовать это, чёрт возьми? В руки какого идиота попала эта информация? Неужели всё сделано для того, чтобы мирное население стало болтать о «нашем замечательном вооружении»? Да не в порядке оно, не в порядке! По крайней мере, все должны думать именно так.  
  
Я снова перелистнул страницу и увидел очеркнутую статейку, на которую раньше не обратил внимания. В ней значилось расписание отбытия лайнеров, отплывающих в Соединенные Штаты. Судоходство нашло обходные водные пути, совершенно, по их словам, безопасные.

«Подумайте о будущем ваших детей!» — гласила последняя фраза. Ну, детей у меня нет, и, надеюсь, никогда не будет, поэтому сборы за океан мной не планировались.

На этой твёрдой ноте (решение на счёт детей я ни при каких обстоятельствах менять не собирался) я закрыл газету и потёр переносицу. Дождь, не переставая, барабанил по стёклам. Голова раскалывалась. Настроение было отвратительным, даже не помогал недавно налитый Дживсом скотч.  
Всё время пока я перечитывал статьи и мысленно сетовал на то, куда закатился мир, Дживс находился рядом и с беспокойством посматривал на мой сжатый от волнения кулак. Иногда я поглядывал на сосредоточенное камердинерское лицо, понимая, что скоро Дживс опять начнёт свою нудную лекцию. Мысленно я молил бога, только бы не сорваться и не наговорить лишнего. Утром мы уже успели поругаться, правда, конфликт удалось быстро урегулировать.  
  
После скорого примирения Дживс продолжил настаивать на своём, но я опять отмахнулся от его слов. Он, обиженный, отправился погулять, точнее, как он выразился, вникнуть в суть происходящего, а я совершил несколько важных звонков. Позвонил Роберту, а после двум моим тёткам. С первым мы обсудили место встречи, а тёткам я заявил, что собираюсь отбыть в действующую армию. Тёти, конечно, кудахтали, но я был непреклонен. Дальше пришлось спуститься на первый этаж, к управляющему, и отправить телеграмму тёте Агате — абсолютно с тем же посланием, так как сообщить ей эту новость по телефону я попросту не решился. Тётя Агата была моей любимой тётей. Её бурную реакцию на мой отъезд я бы пережил не столь мягко. Две предыдущие родственницы, конечно, высказались довольно резко, но их мнение меня не интересовало.  
  
Дживс вернулся быстро и продолжил собирать вещи. Я поощрил эту деятельность и даже попытался его поторапливать, но не тут-то было. Дживса не поторопишь, если он не хочет. Поэтому я занялся своими делами — решил почитать, а сейчас вот думал, что если мы опять поругаемся, то обычная схема к примирению уже не сработает. Как только эта мысль пронеслась в моей голове, над ухом послышался вкрадчивый голос:  
  
— Сэр, позволю себе заметить, что вы перечитываете одно и тоже уже в пятый раз, — я опять обратил внимание на то, что он рассматривает мои руки.  
  
— Вдруг я пропустил что-нибудь важное.  
  
— Что-нибудь важное обязательно напишут завтра, сэр, — мягким движением он высвободил последнюю газету и отложил её подальше. — Сегодняшнюю главную новость вы уже знаете. Для очередного напоминания о ней достаточно выглянуть в окно.  
  
Помимо стучащих по подоконнику капель дождя за окном также слышался шум гудящих машин. Нечастые голоса проходящих мимо людей тоже звучали непривычно громко. Весь город находился в возбуждении. В окно я уже выглядывал и знал, что за ним происходит, поэтому смотреть туда не было надобности.  
  
— Ваша бурная реакция на происходящее, сэр, вполне понятна, но нужно взять себя в руки и успокоиться.  
  
— То есть следовать вашему примеру, Дживс? Вы вот потрясающе спокойны, — заметил я, наблюдая за рождающимся на столике порядком. Газеты раскладывались одна на другую и превращались в ровные стопки.  
  
— К сожалению, это не первая война, сэр.  
  
— Всё равно, вы потрясающе спокойны, — повторил я.  
  
— Дело в том, что у меня есть некоторый опыт в получении подобных известий, сэр.  
  
Я призадумался.  
  
— Это понятно, но неужели вы ничего не чувствуете? Панику, например, или страх за будущее нашей страны?  
  
— Нет, сэр. Перечисленное вами отсутствует в списке моих сегодняшних ощущений, но некоторые чувства посетили и меня.  
  
— Может, нечто присущее людям? Я имею в виду волнение за маленьких британцев или что-то в этом духе?  
  
— Не в этот раз, сэр, — ответил он, никак не прореагировав на мою подколку. — Не в этот раз.  
  
— А что в этот раз? — спросил я, прикидывая, что на момент первого в этом веке противостояния с Германией Дживсу было где-то лет двадцать-двадцать пять. Тогда уж он точно должен был бояться.  
  
— В этот раз я ощущаю невероятное желание покинуть город в кратчайшие сроки, сэр, — он убрал пустой бокал и принёс мне новый, наполненный. — Конечно, к этому давно шло, — продолжил он, скорее рассуждая вслух, чем отвечая на мой вопрос. — Сборы, объявленные в июле, навели меня на мысль, впрочем, как и ваших друзей-военных, что вскоре случится самое страшное.  
  
— Роберт говорил мне, что нам придётся воевать, но я не верил до самого конца, — я тяжело вздохнул, и с благодарностью принял, наверное, уже десятый на сегодня бокал. — И я тоже очень сильно хочу покинуть этот город.  
  
— Жаль, что вы наметили неправильное направление, сэр, — осуждающе произнёс он.  
  
Кажется, он опять начинал свою проповедь, но винить его в желании оградить меня от неприятностей я не имел права. Дживс всегда думал в первую очередь о моей безопасности. Этот раз не был исключением. И так, кажется, было всегда.  
  
Даже не знаю, когда именно наши взаимоотношения перешли на стадию близкой дружбы. Моё восторженное поклонение его уму и дальновидности с годами перешло во что-то большее и, боюсь этих слов, интимное. Конечно, будет неправильным утверждать, что я влюбился в Дживса, вовсе нет. Я был ему искренне благодарен за невероятную заботу, которую он мне оказывал. Также я считал его своим лучшим другом, и правда была в том, что десять лет совместного проживания наложили на почти идеальные узы собственническую печать.  
  
Распоряжаться моим личным временем вошло у Дживса в привычку. Я же позволял ему довлеть надо мной, поскольку бы не вынес, если бы он покинул меня. Как-то раз я даже сказал ему об этом, чем очень его озадачил. Причём, больше всего Дживс озадачился тем, как я мог подумать о подобном, ведь уходить он никуда не собирался.  
  
В общем, мы совершенно притёрлись друг к другу. Он изучил мой характер вдоль и поперёк. Я разобрался, что собой представляет этот человек. Это знание внушало нам обоим уверенность в следующем дне. Конечно, как у любых людей, постоянно живущих на одной территории, у нас случались пиковые моменты. Иногда мы ссорились, в большей степени по пустякам, но сегодняшнюю причину ссор считать пустяком было никак нельзя.  
  
— Но я помогу вам с маршрутом, сэр, — закончил он знакомую мне речь. Тон его голоса не требовал возражения.  
  
— Ничего подобного. Я не побегу.  
  
— Это не побег, сэр. Это здравое решение умного человека.  
  
— Самый что ни на есть побег.  
  
Он упрямо не соглашался со мной, всем своим видом выражая протест моему решению. Кажется, мои опасения по поводу третьей ссоры только что вылились в её начало.  
  
— Сэр, вы будто маленький ребёнок, — сетовал он.  
  
— Вы ведь принимали участие в войне, Дживс. Тогда вы посчитали это своим долгом.  
  
— Да, сэр. Именно поэтому сейчас ввязываться в войну я своим долгом не считаю. И тем более не хочу, чтобы в противостояние ввергались вы. Идти на войну — слишком опасное занятие для джентльмена, смутно разбирающегося в военном деле, сэр, — произнёс он. Тут же заметив, как по моему лицу пробежали признаки обиды, он добавил. — Тем более, там, куда вас так тянет, опасности гораздо больше, чем в любом другом месте.  
  
— Я верю, что Британия и дружественные нам страны должны встать на защиту уязвлённых территорий. Вся Европа находится в опасности.  
  
— В Европе давно стало небезопасно. Вы только заметили, сэр?  
  
— И как истинный англичанин…  
  
— И как любой англичанин, вы надеетесь, что вопрос урегулируется мирным путём, сэр, — перебил он, кивнув головой и давая понять, что помнит нюансы нашей утренней ссоры.  
  
— Он и урегулируется, Дживс, только нужно время, — попытался возразить я. — Мы дадим понять, что война — не лучший способ решения вопросов. Мы урегулируем конфликт быстро и, по возможности, мирно.  
  
— Такие дела не регулируются мирно, сэр.  
  
Я посмотрел ему в глаза. На мгновение в них мелькнуло подлинное беспокойство. И беспокоился Дживс за моё состояние, которое было не из лучших. Я, поняв это и растерявшись, спросил первое, что пришло в голову:  
  
— Вы не верите правительству, Дживс?  
  
— Я верю в людское непостоянство, сэр. Англия вступила в глубокий ров, наполненный редкостным дерьмом — простите за такое сравнение — и она неминуемо потянет за собой свой народ, а вы по доброй воле собрались идти в самое глубокое место этой зловонной клоаки.  
  
Слава богу, он не знал, что я давно нахожусь в этой яме и даже принимаю непосредственное участие в её наполнении.  
  
— Находиться в Британии дольше я считаю серьёзной ошибкой, сэр, — именно эта лекция лилась из его уст с самого утра и успела мне надоесть. — Все ваши более сообразительные друзья давно покинули страну. Пора и вам поступить также. Уверен, лётная школа будет функционировать и после войны. Ещё полетаете, сэр.  
  
— А если мы проиграем войну?  
  
— В США тоже есть лётные школы, сэр.  
  
— Нет. Я принял решение и не изменю его. И надеюсь, что вы составите мне компанию.  
  
Ссора выходила на знакомую мне колею. Теперь надо было ждать открытого напора.  
  
— Боюсь, идти на фронт я не намерен, сэр. И приму все усилия, чтобы вы туда не попали.  
  
— Я пойду на фронт, — ответил я, делая вид, что не слышу его.  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Да, Дживс. Да. Уясните это, наконец.  
  
Использовав все грани мягких уговоров, он перешёл в предвиденное мной наступление:  
  
— Значит, хотите воевать, сэр? — он сделал эффектную паузу, вынудившую меня опять взглянуть на него. — Убивать людей, калечить мирное население, стирать с лица земли жилые дома, сбрасывать с самолётов бомбы? — он решил подойти с другой стороны — надавить на мою человечность, что ж, предсказуемый ход.  
  
— Наоборот, я хочу, чтобы этого не произошло. Если не вмешаться, всё то, что вы сейчас перечислили, случится.  
  
— О безопасности Британии позаботятся другие люди, сэр, более компетентные, чем мы с вами.  
  
— Вы сомневаетесь в моей компетентности?  
  
— Летать на самолётах в своё удовольствие и намеренно идти в действующую армию — не одно и то же, сэр.  
  
— Не вижу разницы, если есть необходимые навыки.  
  
— Поразительная наивность, сэр.  
  
Я поднялся с кресла в попытке успокоить нервы и подошёл к окну.  
  
— Пока вы были дома, я наведался в порт, сэр. Пароход отплывает сегодня ночью. Вещи собраны. Пока есть возможность, и воды над Ла-Маншем патрулируются качественно, надобно покинуть страну.  
  
— Разве я давал согласие на отплытие?  
  
— Вашего согласия не нужно, сэр. Миссис Трэверс отправила мне телеграмму и пояснила, что вы сейчас не можете принимать решения здраво, с чем я полностью согласен. Поэтому решение за нас обоих принимаю я, сэр.  
  
— Я сам могу решать за себя, — раздражался я.  
  
— Вы вскоре поймёте, что ваше решение было неверным, сэр.  
  
— А ваше решение сродни трусости, Дживс!  
  
— Вы будете думать иначе, когда в стране выстроится километровая очередь голодающих людей. Карточная система, регулярные досмотры без оснований, аресты, ежечасный воздушный патруль и эвакуационная сирена — мизерная часть того, что придётся пережить оставшимся здесь людям, сэр, — напирал он. — А в тот миг, когда вы увидите лежащие на окраине города трупы, то будете грезить о штатах каждую секунду своего существования.  
  
— До такого не дойдёт, — с жаром возразил я. — Даже если так, я сочту за честь остаться в своей стране и видеть это.  
  
— Я тоже так думал двадцать четыре года назад, сэр.  
  
Ответ слетел с моих губ прежде, чем я его обдумал:  
  
— Уклоняться от службы я не намерен. Вы — можете. А мой возраст диктует мне служить.  
  
Упоминание о возрасте явно его покоробило, но виду он не подал, благополучно пренебрёг моим словесным ударом и продолжил давить на меня с прежней силой.  
  
— Вы ставите на кон не только свою жизнь, сэр.  
  
— То есть?  
  
— Война может разлучить вас с людьми, которые любят вас. Об этом вы не думали, сэр?  
  
— Конечно, думал, но долг важнее. Надо думать о будущем нации.  
  
— Вы должны в первую очередь думать о себе и своей семье, сэр. Глупо отказываться от преимущества, которое дарит вам ваше положение. Любой человек в этом городе хочет быть на вашем месте и поскорее умчаться отсюда прочь, сэр.  
  
Волна негодования затмила мой разум. Как можно было ставить личные выгоды выше долга перед страной? Подобный подход отдавал подлостью, которую от Дживса я никак не ожидал. Сразу чувствовался вкус плебейской крови. Крысы в первую очередь бегут с вошедшего в опасные воды корабля.  
  
— Я не ослышался, Дживс? Думать о себе, когда страна находится в выгребной яме? А как же долг джентльмена? Как вы можете такое говорить и советовать бежать с поля боя?  
  
— Мой долг, как джентльмена, заботиться о вашей безопасности, сэр.  
  
— Вы позаботитесь о ней, когда я буду в штабе.  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— То есть, вы не поедете со мной?  
  
— Нет, сэр, — повторил он, глядя на меня немигающим тяжёлым взглядом. Глухой, но твёрдый голос придавал ему сходство с могильщиком или пономарём. Где-то вдалеке послышался гудок нескольких машин.  
  
— Предпочтёте уплыть за океан, значит?  
  
Он промолчал.  
  
— Что ж, валяйте. Но насильно вы меня на пароход не затащите. В любом случае я отбуду в армию. Без вас или с вами. Не важно.  
  
В то время я действительно соображал немного туманно и был не совсем в себе. После выпитых бокалов и долгих дум мои нервы не поддавались управлению. При других обстоятельствах я, конечно же, не позволил себе сказать что-то подобное. Я очень дорожил Дживсом и обычно прислушивался к его советам. Но испытываемые мной противоречия завязались узлом, и мои обычно цепкие пальцы не могли распутать его, как я не старался.  
  
— Последний раз спрашиваю: поедете со мной, Дживс?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Тогда не смею дольше задерживать. Можете освободить эту квартиру, когда вам вздумается, и плыть, куда вам хочется.  
  
В комнате повисла гнетущая тишина, которую рассекали противные звуки улицы.  
  
— Как пожелаете, сэр. Я не буду задерживать вас и покину квартиру немедленно. Только, позвольте спуститься к управляющему и поставить его в известность о моём отъезде, сэр.  
  
— Сделайте это, Дживс. Сейчас же.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр, — он развернулся и направился к двери.  
  
— Ах, да, раз собрались идти вниз, скажите управляющему, что я уезжаю в Вулидж, — бросил я вдогонку, но дверь уже захлопнулась.


	2. Chapter 2

Намереваясь привести дела в норму, Дживс, более не желая со мной спорить, вышел в коридор и отправился к управляющему. Распалившись, я хотел продолжить высказываться относительно его неправильных взглядов и, дёрнув захлопнувшуюся дверь, приготовился крикнуть ему в спину кое-что ещё, но вовремя притормозил. Высунув нос в коридор, я заметил выходящую из лифта тётю Агату. Дживс чудом не столкнулся с ней. Дюйм-два и его массивная грудь почувствовала бы удар мощного лба моей тётки.  
  
— Дживс? — послышался удивлённый голос.  
  
— Мэм? — неудобная пауза длилась всего секунду. Дживс быстро взял себя в руки. — Добрый вечер, миссис Грегсон, — еле слышно произнёс он, — если его можно назвать добрым, — добавил он, совсем тихо.  
  
Я успел запрыгнуть обратно в квартиру, но закрывать дверь не стал. Интуиция подсказывала, что необходимо подстраховаться и послушать чем обернётся это незапланированное столкновение.  
  
Судя по интонации голоса, Дживс не был намерен ни с кем разговаривать. Шелестящие нотки, появившиеся в его речи, всегда говорили о крайней степени раздражения и даже об искусно сдерживаемом гневе. Но такие мелкие нюансы его поведения знал только я. Тётка же моей эрудицией в дживсологии не обладала. Поэтому со всей властностью характера она озарила громким голосом каждый угол коридора:  
  
— Доброго в нём мало, Дживс.  
  
Я опять осторожно выглянул из-за двери. На тёте было довольно скромное серое пальто. Чрезвычайно скромное, если уж говорить честно. Вуаль траурной шляпки закрывала половину лица. На морщинистых руках сидел грустный Макинтош. Собака, заметив меня, раскрыла рот и оголила насыщенно розовый язык. Кроме Макинтоша и его языка меня никто не увидел.  
  
Сегодня Дживс вести беседы с тётей не желал. Поклонившись, он чуть было не вошёл в лифт, но тётя вдруг обернулась в его сторону и произнесла:  
  
— Дживс, постойте-ка.  
  
Неописуемая судорога прошла по его телу, будто гружёный товарный поезд, следовавший на всей скорости, резко затормозил и чуть не сошёл с рельсов. Держу пари, Дживс всеми фибрами души хотел оказаться в лифте, подальше от тёти, но долг джентльмена приказывал ему остаться на площадке и выслушать, что скажет пожилая леди. Не обращая внимания на почти явленную миру муку, а по профилю Дживса я видел эту муку отчётливо, тётя решительно продолжила:  
  
— Я получила телеграмму удивительного содержания.  
  
— В самом деле, мэм? — вопрос был задан без обычного интереса.  
  
— В этом странном послании мой племянник высказал решение идти на фронт, — она смотрела на Дживса с вызовом, наверняка считая, что он к этому причастен. — Это правда?  
  
— Полагаю, да, мэм.  
  
— Что за чушь, — рявкнула она. — Каким образом, позвольте спросить, в вашу голову пришла эта безумная идея?  
  
— Мэм, на сей раз, идея пришла не в мою голову. — Дживс попытался ответить спокойно, но после минувшего скандала его нервы пошаливали, и обычная учтивость превратилась в холодную отстранённость.  
  
Миссис Грэгсон внимательно осмотрела своего собеседника. Она всегда так делала, когда хотела найти причину для придирок. В отношении Дживса придраться было не к чему. Всегда безупречно одетый, идеально причёсанный, осанистый и уверенный в себе, он стоял перед ней без намёка на погрешность. Однако её острый взгляд уловил в его облике не сумевшую спрятаться напряжённость. Она расценила его состояние почти верно, хоть и высказалась о причинах этого состояния слишком резко:  
  
— Берти окончательно выжил из ума.  
  
— Я бы хотел сказать «нет», мэм, но, боюсь, это правда.  
  
— И вы, как всегда, поддерживаете его сумасшедшие идеи?  
  
— Категорически нет, мэм, не поддерживаю! — живо возразил он.  
  
— Что творится в этом доме и что творится в стране, — старая дама начала терять контроль над собой. Благородное негодование неспешно заиграло на её немногочисленных морщинах, отчего на лице появилось холодное вустеровское выражение, которое посещало меня и всех моих родственников только в моменты гнева. После шумного успокаивающего выдоха она позволила себе продолжить:  
  
— Он здесь?  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
— Нельзя терять ни минуты, Дживс.  
  
— Вы правы, мэм. Возможно, у вас получится повлиять на него. Сегодня ночью отправляется лайнер…  
  
— На нём я и отплываю, — сухо перебила она. — И Бертрам должен плыть со мной.  
  
— Буду вам очень признателен, мэм, — в его голосе скользнула нотка мольбы, — если вы сможете переубедить его. Он не ведает, что творит.  
  
Тётя Агата помолчала, будто ждала, не захочет ли Дживс сказать, какие цели он преследует, высказывая свою просьбу, но продолжения молебной речи не последовало. После мимолётных раздумий она продолжила допрос:  
  
— Неужели это его окончательное решение? Вы уверены? — спросила она и вдруг посмотрела в сторону двери, будто почувствовала, что я могу их подслушивать. Я вовремя спрятался.  
  
— Насколько я понял — да, мэм.  
  
— Пусть он скажет мне это в лицо! — послышался воинственный стук каблуков.  
  
— Я буду вам признателен, мэм, если вы сможете повлиять на него, — повторил он, и я понял, что Дживс действительно нервничает. Обычно он не повторял два раза одно и то же.  
  
— Стало быть, у вас не получилось этого сделать, — со скорбью в голосе произнесла она.  
  
Дживс промолчал. А тётушка всё приближалась и приближалась к дверям нашей квартиры.  
  
— В чём дело? — каблуки на мгновение прекратили свой стук. — Дживс, вы куда-то собрались идти?  
  
— Мэм, дело в том, что…  
  
— Пойдёмте со мной. Пойдёмте. Мне нужно, чтобы напор был достаточным. Если он взбрыкнёт, будете помогать.  
  
— Боюсь, что я исчерпал веские доводы, мэм…  
  
— Я бы позвонила своим сёстрам, но эти дуры не умеют обходиться с ним. Не припомню, чтобы они когда-либо делали что-то рассудительное, — только и услышал я, после чего тихо прикрыл дверь и отошёл от неё подальше. Словно ребёнок я топтался на месте и ждал наказания, обычно следовавшего после того, как тётя Агата приближалась к месту моих мальчишеских проделок.  
  
Я был уверен, что она не станет утруждать себя приездом в такой истерический для Британии день. Но вот ошибся и теперь не знал, к чему приведёт её визит. Если эти двое насядут на меня, то, возможно, все мои планы расстроятся, и я не смогу попасть туда, куда так долго стремился. А это означало бы крах всех планов. Я мог подставить людей, которые на меня рассчитывали.  
  
Секунду спустя тётя подошла к двери и стала звонить, как, наверное, не звонят разгневанные кредиторы, а после стукнула по двери кулаком.  
  
— Бертрам, открывай.  
  
Выждав паузу, я неспешно открыл дверь. Воинственный вид и невидимый, но точно идущий пар из ноздрей моей родственницы заставили мои поджилки затрястись.  
  
— Я предполагала, что решение вступить в войну наша семья услышит от премьер-министра, — с порога начала она, не останавливаясь и направляясь мимо меня сразу в комнату, — но чтобы ему вторил ты?! Для меня твоё громкое заявление стало огромным сюрпризом!  
  
— Тётушка…  
  
— Молчи, Бертрам. Разве я позволила тебе говорить?  
  
За ней в квартиру вернулся Дживс и виновато встал у двери, впрочем, перед этим плотно её закрыв. На его лице читалась боль, то ли от того, что он вернулся, то ли от того, что вступил в предательскую коалицию.  
  
— Я категорически против твоих планов касательно армии, Бертрам, — приступила она, оказавшись в комнате и развернувшись ко мне всем телом. Сесть она не пожелала, заставив меня встать перед ней, будто в детстве. Отчитывать племянника было её любимым занятием. И эта любовь длилась долгих тридцать пять лет.  
  
— У меня есть все шансы попасть в хороший полк.  
  
— Ты что же думаешь, если в детстве я позволяла тебе играть в самолётики, то теперь ты можешь отправиться в этот самый полк и летать по-настоящему? — она угрожающе наклонила голову вперёд.  
  
— Я — дипломированный лётчик! — моему возмущению не было предела. Как можно было унижать меня подобными словами, зная, сколько часов я провёл в воздухе. Мне были по плечу почти все сложные фигуры пилотажа, а тётка намекала, что я не могу отличить штурвал от хвоста.  
  
— Бредни. Ни о каких полётах я слышать не желаю. Дживс?  
  
Он медленно втёк в комнату. Я посмотрел на него в надежде, что он возразит ей или хотя бы промолчит, но он ответил:  
  
— Полностью с вами согласен, мэм.  
  
— Ночью мы отплываем в Америку, — продолжала тётя, удовлетворённо кивнув в его сторону. — Не так много Вустеров осталось на свете, чтобы проливать нашу кровь на передовой. Твои далёкие предки вряд ли одобрили бы безрассудное желание потомка разбить голову о землю или взорваться в воздухе.  
  
Она резанула меня по больному месту. Я предполагал, что объяснения с Дживсом могут быть тяжёлыми, но тётин выговор был особенно неприятен. Дживс встал у меня за спиной, обеспечивая тёте весомую поддержку. Возможности уйти у меня попросту не было. Они зажали меня с двух сторон.  
  
— Разбить голову и тем более взорваться я не планирую. У меня лучшая в мире машина и самый сообразительный экипаж. Никаких проблем никогда не возникало. Почему во время службы должно пойти что-то не так?  
  
— Потому что ты болван! Причём тут твой экипаж? — повысила голос она. — Началась война, Бертрам Уилберфорс, война! Да пусть твой экипаж будет хоть самым лучшим в мире, летать под прицелом я тебе не позволю.  
  
Как можно было бить меня в больное место, зная, что самолёты — для меня всё. Тем более, сейчас, когда авиация нуждалась в толковых людях.  
  
— Да будь проклят тот день, когда ты первый раз сел за штурвал, — ругалась она, но поспешила взять себя в руки. — Помня о твоей поразительной везучести, я склонна согласиться с тем, что с тобой ничего не случится. Но фортуна — не законная жена. Она может покинуть тебя в любую секунду. Для всех будет огромной утратой, если это произойдёт во время полёта.  
  
— Вы решили запугать меня? — не смог сдержаться я, возможно, впервые в жизни повысив голос.  
  
— Ты что так кричишь на меня, Берти?!  
  
— Сэр, вам лучше присесть, — Дживс настойчиво взял меня под локоть и попытался усадить в кресло.  
  
— Отпустите меня, Дживс, — рявкнул я. Мне пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы вырваться из его цепких пальцев.  
  
— Сегодня ты поразительно активный и наглый, — продолжала тётя Агата, наблюдая за тем, как я выкручиваюсь из сильных рук.  
  
— Да катитесь вы оба к черту! — вырвалось у меня после освобождения.  
  
— Как ты смеешь со мной так разговаривать? Немедленно извинись, — прикрикнула тётя.  
  
Макинтош залаял, поддержав хозяйку. Моя головная боль достигла своего расцвета.  
  
— Прошу прощения, но своего решения я не изменю. Даже если вы посадите меня на пароход насильно, уплыву обратно в шлюпке.  
  
— Мы применим силу. Верно, Дживс?  
  
В этот раз он промолчал и посмотрел в пол. Безусловно, его внутренний каркас покачивался под ветром тётушкиного напора. Возможно, упомянутый каркас даже дал трещину. В любой другой ситуации Дживс бы сумел переубедить тётю поступить по-моему. Но моё нынешнее решение было для него настолько болезненным, что он, вопреки нашей дружбе, решил ударить меня под дых.  
  
— Я считаю, мэм, — начал он, обдумывая каждое слово, — что применять силу не понадобится. Мистер Вустер выпил сегодня больше положенного. Излишняя храбрость вполне может быть итогом чрезмерного употребления спиртного.  
  
Тётя победно сверкнула глазами.  
  
— Так он пьян! А то я гляжу, слишком храбрым он мне показался.  
  
После такого ножа в спину я окончательно решил, во что бы то ни стало, поеду туда, куда меня зовёт долг. Тётя с Дживсом могут катиться ко всем чертям. А мой путь лежит в авиационный полк. Было ясно, если я хочу добиться своего, мне нужно суметь противостоять этому жуткому давлению. Собравшись с мыслями и глубоко вздохнув, я начал заготовленную ранее речь:  
  
— Все наши предки славились небывалой отвагой и во все времена следовали за королём.  
  
— Прошу тебя, Берти, перестань, — тётя махнула рукой в мою сторону и прикрыла глаза. — Только не надо сейчас про славных прадедов, которые дрались при Азенкуре.  
  
— Но это моя судьба. Как вы не понимаете? Встать на защиту родной страны — долг каждого англичанина.  
  
Тётя Агата всегда славилась невероятным умом. Она быстро поняла, что разговаривать со мной об отъезде в штаты более не имеет смысла. Перестав мне докучать, она уселась на диван и обратилась к Дживсу:  
  
— Дживс, послушайте.  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
— Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что мой племянник не остановится ни перед чем, если захочет воплотить свою дурную задумку в жизнь. Здравомыслие всегда было его слабым местом. Ещё в колледже он проявлял крайнюю степень баламутства и ввязывался в сомнительные мероприятия, заставляя меня краснеть при получении писем из ректората.  
  
Дживс оторвал взгляд от своей обуви и посмотрел на тётю сверху вниз, но перебивать не решился. Надо сказать, что сплотившаяся против меня парочка замечательно смотрелась со стороны. Высокий серьёзный мужчина всматривался в негодующую дряхлую старушку с особым волнением и благоговением. Они всегда понимали друг друга — две бестии. Иногда Дживс прибегал к ухищрениям в наших с ним небольших размолвках, ставя тётю Агату в известность и зная, что она сможет повлиять на меня. Вот и сейчас, в этой ситуации тётя Агата была его последней спасительной соломинкой, на которую Дживс возлагал тающие с каждой минутой надежды.  
  
— Я терплю его эгоистичные выходки много лет и уже махнула рукой на то, что он, похоже, не собирается заняться продолжением нашего рода. Но идти на фронт! — её возмущение достигло предела. Она опять повысила голос. — Чем он думает?  
  
— Даже не представляю, мэм.  
  
— Точно не головой.  
  
— Именно, мэм.  
  
Они обсуждали меня, будто находились в комнате одни. Разговаривать подобным образом было верхом невоспитанности. Сегодня тётя пренебрегала манерами. Я же молчал и ждал, зная, что скоро буря обернётся штилем.  
  
— Мало того, что он расторгнул все помолвки. А девушки ведь были достойными, — Дживс скривил уста, явно с этим не согласившись, — так ещё связался с этой лётной школой, будь она неладна. Я всегда была против его безумного стремления сломать себе шею.  
  
— Я не изменю своего решения, — пробубнил я. — Говорите обо мне, что вздумается, но я не поплыву в Америку.  
  
В комнате повисла тишина.  
  
Думаю, тётя начала осознавать, что моё решение в этот раз не сломается под напором её желаний. Она поджала губы и выждала, не добавлю ли я что-нибудь ещё, после, собравшись с силами, заговорила:  
  
— Когда тебя крестили, Берти, ты укусил священника. Он предупреждал нас, что ты пойдёшь не по той дороге — ни в какую не хотел принимать благословение, орал на всю церковь.  
  
Эту историю тётя рассказывала много раз, чем основательно мне надоела.  
  
— Я всегда опасалась, что ты станешь белой вороной, и мои опасения отчасти оправдались. Что было бы, если Дживс не направлял тебя на путь истинный? Лишь ему ты обязан своим добрым именем и до сих пор находящейся головой на плечах. Из скольких передряг он тебя вытаскивал. Видимо, в этой ситуации остаётся только один выход.  
  
Брови Дживса сложились домиком. Он философски уставился в пространство, будто услышал исходящее из него предостережение. Я тоже навострил уши. Не хватало ещё, чтобы тётя заставила Дживса пройти авиационные курсы или что-нибудь такое, чтобы он мог быть со мной рядом даже в воздухе. Его тотальный контроль в кабине моей «Пташки» я бы точно не потерпел.  
  
— Дживс, вы едете с ним.  
  
— Мэм? — он будто очнулся от наваждения.  
  
— Поедете в штаб и будете следить, чтобы наш оболтус не влезал, куда не следует, а отдал долг стране, раз уж ему так приспичило его отдавать, наименее опасным способом.  
  
— Боюсь, что мои возможности…  
  
— Ваши возможности с вами, Дживс. Проявите присущую вам сметливость. А я позвоню Роберту и возьму с него клятвенное обещание, что Берти не вступит на борт самолёта ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
  
Я просиял от радости. Роберт был не столь высоких моральных устоев, как думала тётя Агата. Он, не задумываясь, врал, если того требовала ситуация и всегда вставал на мою сторону, даже когда закон велел ему действовать по-другому. Хорошо, что тётя об этом не знала.  
  
— Я заставлю Роберта обещать мне, что Берти осядет в штабе и будет крепко стоять на земле.  
  
— Мэм, но…  
  
— Не перебивайте, Дживс. Роберт — лучшая жилетка для Берти.  
  
На лице Дживса появилось ярое несогласие и жгучее желание возразить. Дживс прекрасно знал Роберта и был наслышан (от меня) о его славной (в определённых кругах) репутации. Я стал кусать губы и молить бога, чтобы Дживс одумался и не выдавал меня. Стараясь подать ему невербальный знак, я слегка махнул рукой, но Дживс не обратил внимания на мои попытки и со всей горячностью заявил:  
  
— Мистер Рассел не заслуживает вашего доверия, мэм. Я рекомендовал бы обратиться к более компетентному и ответственному человеку.  
  
— Прекратите, Дживс, вы плохо знаете Роберта. Он позаботится, чтобы Берти был в штабе, но не участвовал в военных операциях.  
  
Дживс, выслушав вердикт, остался при своём мнении и приготовился возражать вновь, но что-либо предпринимать было поздно. Тётя Агата выстроила план и теперь обрисовывала его детали.  
  
— Никаких самолётов, Берти. Общаться будешь с теми, кто имеет хорошие рекомендации. Расформируешь свою лучшую команду — пусть летают с кем-нибудь другим. Во всём слушаешься Дживса, не дай бог я узнаю, что ты ввязался в очередную пакость. Перед тем, как что-то сделать — ставишь в известность Роберта, — перечислению не было конца. — А главное будешь наблюдать за всем со стороны и слать мне отчёты каждые три дня, — добавила она и, закончив свою речь, встала с дивана. — Ответственность ложится и на вас, Дживс. Будьте бдительны.  
  
Хоть тётя и была до сих пор недовольна, но, кажется, сменила гнев на милость. Она встала с дивана, подошла ко мне и, приобняв, заставила меня наклониться вперёд и принять её привычный поцелуй в щёку.  
  
— Береги себя. Ты очень разочаруешь меня, если умрёшь.  
  
— Постараюсь оправдать ваши ожидания, тётушка.  
  
Она тяжело вздохнула и вскоре покинула квартиру, оставив нас с Дживсом наедине. Ссориться дальше не было смысла. Закрыв за тётей дверь, я обратился к моему камердинеру:  
  
— Не знаю, что и думать, Дживс.  
  
— Сэр? — он казался уставшим и к беседе не расположенным.  
  
— Вы только что проявили поразительную феодальную верность. Я уж было устрашился, что вы расскажете тёте Агате об особенностях характера моего давнего друга.  
  
— Увы, сэр, сегодня мне не везёт. Даже если бы я стал рассказывать об этих особенностях, не уверен, что миссис Грегсон поверила мне. Что ж, — Дживс помолчал и сжал губы чуть больше обычного. — Если иного пути нет, то придётся отдаться на волю судьбы.  
  
Сказанная фраза и сопровождавший её грустный взгляд показались мне странными. Дживс посмотрел на меня, но, как бы это лучше описать, особым взглядом, будто видел нечто такое, что мне пока не было понятно, будто скорбел о том, что по причине нашей разнице в возрасте, так и не смог донести до меня нужную информацию. Обычно Дживс никогда на меня так не смотрел, с такой, я бы сказал, безысходностью.  
  
Эта траурная пауза мне чрезвычайно не нравилась. Я поспешил её прервать и начал деловито отдавать приказы:  
  
— Вот что. Через полчаса я отправляюсь в Вулидж. Роберт уже там. Судя по тому, что он сказал мне утром, работы невпроворот. Я и так выбился из графика.  
  
— Тогда, сэр, я всё же схожу к управляющему и скажу, что мы сейчас уезжаем.  
  
— Нет-нет, Дживс. Вы сейчас не едете. Отдохните, — если честно, я хотел уехать отсюда побыстрее и сознавал, что хочу сделать это без Дживса; не то, чтобы я на него обиделся, обидой это было назвать сложно, но в моём отношении к нему появилась доля чего-то труднообъяснимого и прохладного. — Кажется, сегодняшние выяснения отношений подействовали на вас удручающе. Будет замечательно, если вы приедете в Вулидж утром со всеми нашими пожитками. За ночь я успею обговорить с Робертом все нюансы и освоиться на новом месте. Да и вникнуть во всё не мешало бы именно сегодня.  
  
Дживсу такой расклад был не по душе. Он приготовился возразить:  
  
— Сэр, лучше я поеду с вами. Вы не в том состоянии, чтобы сейчас садиться за руль.  
  
Моё состояние и вправду было не из лучших. Расшатанные нервы, учащённое сердцебиение, но как всегда бывает в такие моменты, сейчас я кристально чётко мыслил. Моя интуиция, никогда не подводившая, говорила мне «вперёд!» и я был уверен, что ехать нужно сейчас, не часом позже.  
  
— Прекрасно себя чувствую, — попытался заверить его я. — После вашего сговора с тётей весь алкоголь выветрился, да будет вам это известно.  
  
— Простите за дерзость, сэр, но я позволю себе возразить. Скоро стемнеет — это во-первых, а во вторых, опасность на дорогах…  
  
— Да, Дживс, я прощаю вас за все ваши сегодняшние дерзости вместе взятые. Будьте добры, не перечьте хоть сейчас и сделайте так, как я прошу.


	3. Chapter 3

Наверное, приступая к чтению моих мемуаров, вы думали, что Бертрам Вустер — тот же недалёкий малый, мечтающий лишь о клубах и прочей незначительной ерунде. Вы ошибались. Пусть и поздно, но я нашёл дело своей жизни. Вот уже без малого пять лет я был ярым поклонником военной, и не только, авиации. Моё оксфордское образование, связи и деньги позволили влиться в ряды людей, техников и конструкторов, занимающихся разработками самолётов, а уж инженерные курсы и, главное, лётная практика сделали из меня не только фаната столь быстро развивающейся отрасли, но и её непосредственного участника, двигающего развитие этой отрасли вперёд.  
  
Но прежде чем приступать к дальнейшему повествованию, нужно сказать, что всего этого, я имею в виду, всех моих достижений, могло не произойти, если бы в своё время я не встретился с Робертом Расселом — человеком невероятной усидчивости, который открыл мне дверь в новый мир. Несмотря на непростой характер и довольно сомнительные политические взгляды Роберт внёс в мою жизнь новшества, благодаря которым я, собственно, и изменился.  
  
Как сейчас помню день нашего с ним знакомства. Хотя знакомством это назвать сложно, дальше поймёте почему.  
  
Шёл июль тысяча девятьсот тридцать четвёртого года. Европа была наполнена гнетущими слухами о последствиях политического режима, действующего в Германии. Англия эти слухи лишь собирала, пыталась анализировать, вникать в нюансы, делать прогнозы, но никаких действий предпринимать не собиралась, предпочитая по старинке наблюдать из-за ширмы.  
  
В тот день мы с Дживсом решили развлечь себя прогулкой за город. Вернее сказать, скачками. Один проверенный человек шепнул мне, что кобыла по кличке «Грёза» подаёт большие надежды. Такого рода информацию нельзя было пропускать мимо ушей. Я вооружился наличностью и хорошим настроением и поспешил сагитировать Дживса. Он был не против составить мне компанию. Так мы оказались в Дербишире. Как обычно, приехав пораньше, мы поставили автомобиль в самом выгодном месте и, перекусив, приготовились наслаждаться забегом. Забег, скажу вам, был аховым — кобылка ожидания не оправдала, но мы, как всегда предусмотрительные, имели в запасе более проверенные сведения, а, значит, рассчитывали на куш.  
  
Готовилась смена игроков, как вдруг к нам подошла красивая пара. Эффектная брюнетка с голубыми глазами и спелыми, словно вишни, губками составляла компанию высокому зеленоглазому шатену с гордо посаженной головой, но мечтательным взглядом. Если шатен совершенно точно был англичанином, без каких-либо сомнений уроженцем Шотландии, то дама уроженкой Британского Королевства точно не являлась. Насыщенный цвет волос и молочно-белая кожа наводили на мысль о примесях иной крови.  
  
— Вы сделали ставки, господа? — молодая леди стала всматриваться в занимающих позиции жокеев. Приставив ладонь к бровям, на манер, как делают моряки, она внимательно разглядывала каждого игрока. Даже палящее в тот день солнце не мешало ей изучать интересующие её предметы. Кавалер же, не сразу заметив, что она всматривается вдаль, порылся в карманах и подал ей бинокль. Она взяла его и, не обращая более на нас с Дживсом внимания, продолжала разглядывать людей и готовящихся к забегу лошадей.  
  
— Мы сделали ставки, — ответил я не сразу, сначала бегло оглядев её странную красоту. Спохватившись, я посмотрел на мужчину. Он хоть и смотрел в этот момент на меня, но признаков недовольства или ревности на его лице не прослеживалось. Мне даже показалось, что он, глядя на меня, вспоминал что-то.  
  
— И кого наметили? — продолжила дама, не отрываясь от наблюдения.  
  
— Говорят, «Грёза» имеет все шансы на победу.  
  
— У меня те же сведения, но я поставила на «Восход» — видите, того конька с жокеем в синих кедах.  
  
Биноклем я пока не располагал (Дживс не достал его, первоначально бросив все свои силы на приготовление напитков — жара стояла невероятная), поэтому мне пришлось прищуриться, ибо солнце палило с редкостной для Англии пылкостью.  
  
— Вижу. Вижу.  
  
— Он тайный фаворит. Он и только он. Гогенталь не ставил бы на него, если бы не было неопровержимых доказательств.  
  
— Гогенталь? Это кто?  
  
— Это наш информатор. Правда, Роберт?  
  
Роберт неопределённо гугукнул или хмыкнул, но уста не разомкнул. Его монументальное телосложение и внушительный рост никак не сочетались с мечтательным выражением лица. Мысленно Роберт был не с нами.  
  
— Неужели? Вы тоже так считаете? Откуда у Гогенталя такие ценные сведения? — обратился я к мужчине, понимая, что они, должно быть, пара, и разговаривать только с дамой — занятие довольно опасное.  
  
Мужчина выразил свою позицию довольно странным способом. Он махнул на спутницу рукой. Его жест был еле заметным, но совершенно точно говорил о безразличии к её интересам.  
  
— Нет, я так не считаю, мистер…  
  
— Бертрам Вустер.  
  
— Роберт Рассел.  
  
Мы пожали друг другу руки. Он теперь был ближе ко мне и я смутно понял, что его лицо было мне знакомо. Я стал перебирать в памяти разные ситуации, пытаясь понять, когда и где мог его видеть, но пока не преуспевал в этом.  
  
— Никак не могу отучить её заниматься ерундой, — ответил он, пока я смаковал вкус только что поданного ликера. — Вся в покойного отца.  
  
Отличная выправка моего нового знакомца, его громкий уверенный голос, точные движения, несмотря на расслабленное выражение лица, наводили на мысли о том, что он был военным.  
  
— Её отец проматывал состояние на скачках?  
  
— Если бы оно у него было, то вероятно промотал бы всё до последней нитки.  
  
— Роберт, хватит, ты становишься таким занудой, когда напоминаешь о проступках… моей семьи.  
  
Пока дама комментировала забег, а Дживс смешивал коктейли для наших новых знакомых, я разговорился с Робертом. Он оказался командиром лётного полка. По скупым объяснениям моего визави я понял, что его полк находился на границах с Францией. В воздухе над водами пролива висело обоюдное напряжённое наблюдение, которое волновало правительство нашей, и не только, стран.  
  
Тем не менее, сейчас капитал Рассел пребывал в отпуске по случаю своей недавней женитьбы. Мои искренние поздравления по этому поводу были встречены им довольно сдержанно.  
  
— Надо успеть пожить, — проговорил он, обращаясь не ко мне, а скорее к какому-то абстрактному собеседнику.  
  
— О чём это вы?  
  
— Наступают неспокойные времена, мистер Вустер.  
  
— Где?  
  
— В Европе. Где же ещё?  
  
— Разве всё так плохо? Говорят, что пока беспокоиться не о чем.  
  
— Пока не о чем. Но кажущееся мирным время отнюдь таковым не является.  
  
— А я слышал, что после первого неудачного вторжения Германии на чужие земли, никто не допустит прежних ошибок. Подобного больше не повторится.  
  
Он окинул меня оценивающим взглядом. Внешне Вустеры не производят серьёзного впечатления, за себя я в этом точно ручаюсь, но я приосанился и убрал с лица привычную улыбку. Должно быть, мой вид его обманул. Мечтательная дымка улетучилась с его лица. Он заговорил уверенно, видно, сел на своего любимого конька.  
  
— Политическая ситуация Германии оставляет желать лучшего. И это не значит, что для нашей с вами страны нет никаких опасностей. Моё же положение шаткое вдвойне.  
  
Я заметил, что Дживс, неизменно слушавший наш разговор, подобрался ближе и теперь ловил каждое его слово. Я тоже насторожился. Было интересно узнать о политике из первых, так сказать, уст. Во всяком случае, не из последних.  
  
— Почему вдвойне?  
  
— Дело в том, что моя жена — немка.  
  
Мои брови уехали вверх. Ситуация действительно была пикантной. Жаль, что в тот момент я не подумал, с чего бы это ему, человеку военному, который приносил присягу о неразглашении, изливать душу незнакомцу?  
  
— Миссис Рассел, хм, поддерживает националистические взгляды Германии?  
  
— И да, и нет.  
  
Тут пухлогубая фрау соизволила оторваться от бинокля и ткнула мужа в бок.  
  
— Так значит ты стесняешься того, что твоя жена немка?  
  
— Ничуть, Гретта. Но скрывать этот факт было бы ошибкой.  
  
— Я горжусь тем, что я немка, — гордо заявила женщина. — Моя родословная официально подтверждена. Я рождена в семье чистокровных арийцев.  
  
— Хм, но вы говорите совершенно без акцента, — вклинился я. — Откуда такое знание чужого языка?  
  
— Я воспитывалась в Англии. Мой отец…  
  
— Хватит об этом, — прервал её супруг.  
  
— Не затыкай мне рот, Роберт.  
  
Назревала не то ссора, не то выяснение отношений. Я посторонился, делая вид, что не желаю быть свидетелем их раздора, но дама опять обратилась ко мне.  
  
— Роберт слишком мягкотелый для этого, хоть и провёл на военном поприще большую часть своей жизни. Мой отец служил фюреру и находил в этом удовлетворение. Я тоже поддерживаю ведущие политические взгляды моей родной страны и не стыжусь этого.  
  
— Грета…  
  
— Ни слова больше, Роберт, — она посмотрела на него так, что он замолчал, и продолжила говорить мне. — Мы с Робертом знаем друг друга давно. Наши семьи дружили ещё со времён войны. Слышишь, Роберт, им было плевать, что творится в мире. Главное — не падать в грязь лицом перед друзьями. Но для моего мужа камнем преткновения стало то, что моя семья поддерживает националистическую партию. Зачем было жениться на мне, если он до сих пор не смирился с тем, что моя семья других взглядов на этот мир?  
  
Она высказалась и продолжила смотреть в бинокль, не обращая внимания на взгляды посторонних, на моё оцепенение и смущение мужа. Роберт хмурился и молчал. Я задержался взглядом на полных накрашенных красной помадой губах женщины. Она сжала их от негодования или же обиды.  
  
— Вы, наверное, думаете, что женитьба на Грете может помешать моей службе.  
  
— Я об этом и не думал.  
  
— Тем не менее, это отчасти так, — продолжил Роберт, не слушая меня. — Взять её с собой я не могу. По профессии она педагог и преподаёт немецкий язык.  
  
— Значит, будете вдали от жены?  
  
— Да. Вот и пытаюсь насладиться несколькими короткими днями в её компании.  
  
Я помотал головой в знак не то сожаления, не то понимания, глянул на Дживса. Дживс же был по-прежнему напряжён и посматривал на Роберта с недоверием.  
  
— А вы не думали о военной службе? — вдруг спросил Роберт. В это время объявили победителя забега. К моему удивлению им оказался тот самый «Восход».  
  
— Боюсь, у меня нет достаточных навыков. Точнее, мне так сказали.  
  
Теперь он смотрел на меня изучающим взглядом. Разглядеть во мне бойца было трудно. Игнорирование мной физических нагрузок в последние годы достигло самого расцвета. Те незамысловатые виды спорта, которые я практиковал: гольф и дартс — не требовали больших усилий с моей стороны. О старом добром фехтовании и речи быть не могло.  
  
— Кто вам такое сказал?  
  
— Тётя Дэлия. И тётя Агата, кстати.  
  
— Тётя Агата, — он вновь улыбнулся. — Разве мнение тётушек засчитывается?  
  
— Думаю, да. Потому как если не засчитать их мнение могут быть проблемы.  
  
— А я вам говорю, не стоит слушать женщин. Они рады посадить нас в люльку и носить с собой до самой нашей старости. Куда ушли времена, когда женщины сидели в пещерах и молчали, а мужчины стучали кулаками по столу и решали всё за них?  
  
— Всё мечтаешь, Роберт? — его жена нас всё же слушала.  
  
— Я разговариваю не с тобой, а с мистером Вустером.  
  
— Пытаешься и его завербовать? — она посмотрела на мужа, её глаза смеялись.  
  
— Я просто вижу в нём потенциал.  
  
— Жаль, что я его в себе не вижу, — я постарался отшутиться.  
  
— Это не проблема. Главное — упорство. Я могу поговорить с нужными людьми, и вам устроят учебную экскурсию. Приезжайте, присмотритесь.  
  
— Вы приглашаете меня на военный полигон?!  
  
— Конечно, нет. Туда уж точно я вас не приглашаю. Пока только в лётную школу. Посмотрите на то, как работают молодые пилоты. Может, захотите поучаствовать в полётах, хотя бы как пассажир.  
  
Моё сердце в тот миг выдало сложный пируэт. Подняться в воздух на самолёте было бы огромным прогрессом в моей на тот момент скучной жизни.  
  
— Я даже могу организовать для вас курсы. Вас привлекает авиация?  
  
Вспомнив свою давнюю детскую мечту, я ответил:  
  
— Вы даже не представляете насколько!  
  
— Вот и славно. Приезжайте в Вулидж. Я серьёзно. С пропуском проблем не будет.  
  
Потом он посмотрел куда-то вдаль и пробормотал:  
  
— Вустер, Вустер… Постойте-ка, а случайно леди Агата Грегсон, кажется, урождённая Вустер, не та ваша родственница, которая не верит в ваши возможности?  
  
От упоминания о моей тёте на сердце стало ещё светлее.  
  
— Она самая. Любимая родственница. Агата Грегсон — моя тётя.  
  
Теперь просиял Роберт. Его хитрые зелёные глаза впервые блеснули азартом, а губы разъехались в стороны помимо воли.  
  
— Грегсон-Вустер. Вот оно что! А я никак не могу вспомнить, где и когда мог вас видеть, — он довольно фамильярно положил руку на мои плечи. — В таком случае, моё приглашение становится настоятельной просьбой.  
  
— Вот как? Почему? — я понял, что интуиция меня не подводит, и я когда-то раньше мог видеть этого человека.  
  
— Вижу, вы тоже забыли, что мы с вашей теткой как-то раз попали в интересную историю.  
  
— Если честно, я ничего такого не помню.  
  
— Я тоже не сразу вспомнил. Но сейчас меня озарило и я напомню вам. Да-да, — он опять стал изучать окружающие предметы мечтательным взором. — Мне посчастливилось познакомиться с вашей тётей ещё в детстве, и она оставила глубокий след в моей душе.  
  
— Не томите, рассказывайте, — я был очень заинтригован. Обычно я запоминаю людей очень хорошо, но в случае Роберта, как оказалось, память сыграла со мной злую шутку.  
  
— История давняя, но очень интересная и поучительная.  
  
— Расскажите, уж будьте любезны.  
  
— Рассказываю, — он пригубил коктейль, и вовсе отвернулся от поля, на котором готовились выступать новые участники.  
  
Я приготовился слушать, не обращая внимания на то, что жена Роберта вновь начала комментировать внешний вид готовящихся к забегу жокеев. Он тоже пропустил это мимо ушей и поведал мне интересную историю своего знакомства с моей тётей.  
  
Тётя Агата — как я уже говорил, моя любимая тётя, по характеру очень похожа на успевшую наделать шуму героиню Мэри Поппинс. Она не только является прекрасной наставницей, которая, по сути, и воспитала меня, но и идеальным примером для подражания. Думаю, если бы женщины были допущены в армию, то она смогла бы сделать блестящую военную карьеру. Такой уж был у неё несгибаемый характер.  
  
— Когда мы были на отдыхе в Марселе, в то время мне было около пятнадцати лет, а моей сестре — тринадцать, — начал Роберт, но осёкся.  
  
— У вас есть сестра? — оживился я.  
  
— Да, но сейчас не об этом, — он помолчал, прерываясь на воспоминания, которые его явно забавляли. — Наша семья остановилась в отеле близ моря и рассеялась по городу, несмотря на то, что в те дни на улице стояла жуткая жара. Как сегодня. Родители никогда не следили за нами в должной мере. Мы с сестрой были предоставлены сами себе.  
  
— Вам повезло, — тут меня осенило. — Но послушайте! Отдых в Марселе. Сейчас и я припоминаю, что наша семья была там лет пятнадцать назад.  
  
— И вот, — он понимающе кивнул, — я и еще один мальчик из отеля удрали от довольно прохладно относящейся к своим обязанностям няньки. Сначала мы просто гуляли по улицам города, но в итоге забрели в чей-то сад. Предварительно, конечно, мы перелезли через забор.  
  
— Ну, так и было. Я помню, — я улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
  
— Оказалось, этот сад принадлежал подруге вашей тётушки. Там были прекрасные яблони.  
  
— Вишни, ты хотел сказать.  
  
— Вишни? — Роберт с удивлением взглянул на жену.  
  
— В прошлый раз ты говорил, что вы собрались воровать вишни, а не яблоки.  
  
Они опять недобро переглянулись. Я сделал вид, что не обратил внимания на эту заминку. И кажется воровали мы яблоки. И действительно не знали, что залезли в сад знакомой моей тётки.  
  
— Вишни, так вишни. В общем, мы обнаружили перегруженные плодами ветки и поспешили избавить их от жизненного груза. И вот, только мы с тем мальчиком набрали ягоды и пошли обратно к забору, выходит леди Грэгсон-Вустер и говорит нам: «Детки, отнесите-ка это на кухню. Повариха уже минут как пятнадцать поставила таз на огонь и всё не дождётся, когда вы соберёте нужную для сиропа порцию». Мы застыли с краденым в руках.  
  
— О боже, так и было. Сколько времени прошло. Я совсем не узнал вас!  
  
— Ну, я тоже вас не узнал, — пожал плечами Роберт. — Столько времени — почти двадцать пять лет. И потом ведь оказалось, что леди Грегсон довольно хорошая женщина. Там, в саду, с глазу на глаз, она сказала мне, чтобы в следующий раз я был осмотрительней.  
  
— Поощрила, то есть?! — мои глаза выскакивали из орбит от удивления. — С меня спустила три шкуры!  
  
— А меня поощрила, в том-то и дело. Сказала, чтобы в следующий раз я лазил в тёмное время суток, ибо там меня будут судить духи, которым земные законы невдомёк.  
  
Я присвистнул, а Дживс покачал головой.  
  
— Поэтому-то ваша тётя оставила в моей душе неизгладимый след. Она показалась мне умной женщиной. Хотя я хорошо запомнил, что племянника она ругала сильно. Мне даже стало жалко его тогда. Стало быть, этим племянником были вы. Вы изменились.  
  
— Вы тоже!  
  
— А вот ваша тётушка, похоже, нет. Всё также бранит вас за каждый проступок?  
  
— О, она это может.  
  
— Не знаю, по какой причине она считает, что вы не сможете сделать военную карьеру. Лично я вижу в вас потенциал.  
  
— Боюсь, она считает, что я вообще не способен сделать какую-либо карьеру.  
  
Мы рассмеялись. В тот день я почувствовал, что передо мной забрезжил свет, и я всеми силами устремился к нему. Мне отчетливо показалось, что я нашёл смысл жизни. Как вы теперь понимаете, моё появление в обители Роберта не заставило себя долго ждать. Я с упоением впитывал новую информацию и наблюдал за тем, что происходит в лётной школе.  
  
Сначала просто рассматривал маленькие модели самолётов, стоящие в классах, потом отважился подойти к их настоящим прототипам, огромным машинам, ещё через пару дней поднялся в воздух в качестве пассажира. Когда же я вдоволь насмотрелся на то, как летают другие, мне предложили попробовать свои силы. Я с восторгом согласился.  
  
Как я говорил ранее, за время обучения и вовлечения в процесс авиационных будней в моих взглядах на жизнь произошли изменения. Я совершенно точно повзрослел и стал лучше понимать ценность консервативных взглядов на жизнь.  
  
Беззаботность в воздухе — удел дураков. Во время полёта надо быть постоянно начеку. Прежние суждения Дживса о безопасности теперь не удивляли меня, как скажем, в самом начале нашей совместной жизни. Я наконец понял, о чём он так усердно мне твердил.  
  
Моё новое увлечение вначале вызвало у него интерес и хотя первоначально он старался выпытать, что к чему, но вскоре оставил попытки. Последние годы я часто пропадал в пригороде Лондона или уезжал в Королевское военное училище, которое находилось в Беркшире, и Дживс не стремился составить мне компанию. «Отпускаю вас полетать, сэр», — часто говаривал он. Когда я приезжал в Харст, Дживс тоже меня не сопровождал.  
  
Когда я овладел достаточными навыками владения самолётом, моё внимание стали занимать конструкторские разработки. Я понимал, что современная техника может быть лучше и предложил Роберту поговорить с командованием на предмет разной модификации машин. В таких вот заботах прошли последние годы. Постепенно время приблизилось к войне.  
  
Должен вам признаться, что рассказывая вам историю знакомства с Робертом, я, тем не менее, немного лукавлю. Не только он и его рекомендации стали причиной начала моего тяжкого военного пути. Была ещё одна веская причина моего отъезда на поле боя. Несколько месяцев назад, практически перед самым началом войны, я вложил довольно крупную сумму в разработку и строительство новых моделей самолётов, и находил большое счастье в наблюдении за тем, как проходит прокатки моих «детей». Да, если у меня и были дети, то исключительно высокого полёта. Хоть другие инвесторы строжайше запрещали мне соваться на авиабазы и пугали дикими историями прежних войн, я не видел в своём интересе чего-то запретного или опасного. Наоборот, мне хотелось участвовать в процессе и лучше осваивать новый для меня вид деятельности.  
  
Дживс, естественно, был в курсе моей страсти, но, слава богу, пристального внимания к ней не проявлял. Тем более, он не знал, что я являюсь одним из инвесторов. Моя страсть распространялась много шире, чем, должно быть, думал Дживс. Я хотел не только знать, что мои деньги начнут работать, но и добился непосредственного участия в некоторых проектах, поэтому в течение последних месяцев министерство авиации относилось к моей персоне с особой почтительностью.  
  
Теперь вы понимаете, что у меня не было выбора. Я не мог не ехать в штаб, не мог бросить Роберта. К началу войны Королевская военная академия стала общим местом сбора войск. Необходимые навыки навигации и управления самолётом отрабатывались мной на протяжении нескольких лет. Суммарное количество часов, проведенных в воздухе, составляло около сотни. Я был вправе встать в ряды с бывалыми вояками. Представьте теперь, насколько неприятно мне было выслушивать претензии от тёти Агаты и Дживса, что я не имею права ехать и принимать участие в грядущей сутолоке?  
  
А вот Роберт Рассел отнёсся к моей персоне с чрезвычайным вниманием. Он позволил мне почувствовать себя нужным, что не сделал ни один человек до него. Более того, Роберт подобрал для меня лучшую команду, работая с которой я прямо-таки воспарил над землёй, во всех смыслах этих слов.


	4. Chapter 4

Поздний вечер 3-го сентября 1939 года. Вулидж.

— Привет, ребята!  
  
Я с энтузиазмом помахал рукой из окна своего автомобиля. Около входа в здание лётной школы стояла группа военных. Они оглянулись на припарковавшуюся неподалёку машину и подняли руки в ответ. Я заглушил мотор.  
  
За городом туч не было. У горизонта маячило закатное солнце. Лёгкий ветер проносился мимо и улетал куда-то вдаль. Моё опьянение постепенно рассеивалось. Пятнадцать минут назад я благополучно въехал на территорию Вулиджа, быстро миновал патруль и теперь находился в двух минутах ходьбы от главного входа в alma mater каждого британского лётчика. Рядом с моим автомобилем стояли несколько легковых машин. Почти все военные модели. Приглядевшись как следует, я заметил машину Роберта.  
  
Естественно, Роберт был здесь. Я спешно вышел из машины и подумал, что, должно быть, в следующий раз прокатиться на ней получится не скоро. Эта мысль меня нисколько не огорчила. Во внутреннем кармане моего пиджака находились документы, предусмотрительно взятые из дома, которые грели моё сердце и обеспечивали достойное времяпрепровождение в ближайшие месяцы. Это вызывало во мне странное чувство гордости и удовлетворения. «Я буду занят делом», — подумал я и бодро зашагал к друзьям.  
  
— А, мистер Вустер. Добрый вечер. Добрый вечер. Всё-таки пожаловали, — пробасил на вид грузный мужчина с седыми «моржовыми» усами. — А мы уж думали, вы бросили нас и улетели на зов своей дорогой родственницы.  
  
Он и стоявшие рядом военные громко расхохотались.  
  
— Прошу прощения? — я подошёл к ним, скрестил руки на груди и сделал вид, что не понимаю, о чём речь.  
  
— Капитан Рассел сказал нам, что у вас дома в самом разгаре идёт битва с тётушкой. Мол, вы целый день отстаивали свои позиции и намерения быть в деле. Но раз вы всё-таки прибыли, значит, битва выиграна. Англию можно поздравить с первой победой.  
  
Добрые глаза уже немолодого мужчины блеснули озорством. Хохот возобновился.  
  
— Я говорил вам, Ричард, что вы остряк? Ведь говорил, правда?  
  
— И не раз, мистер Вустер. Не раз.  
  
— Но вы правы. Свою личную битву я выиграл, причём на всех фронтах.  
  
— Мои поздравления, мистер Вустер. Но что бы это значило? — он обвёл взглядом собеседников, готовящихся к очередному залпу смеха.  
  
— Не только родственницы строили мне козни сегодня.  
  
— Кто же ещё пытался остудить ваш пыл? — наигранно вопросительно спросил он меня.  
  
— А, — я подумал, что сказать правду было бы позором. — Не важно.  
  
— Дело в даме?  
  
— Ну, уж нет, этого я вам не скажу.  
  
— Ваше право.  
  
Мы пожали друг другу руки и даже обнялись. С Ричардом я был знаком с самого начала моей лётной карьеры. Он был толковым штурманом, чрезвычайно сообразительным и опытным лётчиком, и с удовольствием согласился работать в моей команде, когда Рассел намекнул, что мне требуется знающий дело человек. Опыт Ричарда был внушительным. Он летал ещё во времена первой мировой войны. Служил в разведке, имел почётные награды. Пожалуй, ему я обязан большему количеству уроков. Когда-то этот усатый добряк увидел во мне потенциал и щедро поделился своими знаниями.  
  
С остальными стоящими здесь ребятами я просто поздоровался и пожал каждому руку.  
  
Рядом с Ричардом стоял Терри — радист моей группы. Он был чрезвычайно воспитанным и учтивым человеком. Имел инженерное образование. Благородное происхождение читалось в его облике с первой секунды. В работе он был безукоризненным. Но в личной жизни парню повезло меньше. Его невеста сбежала прямо из церкви, предпочтя отдать себя в руки какого-то торговца. Мой друг, а Терри стал моим другом почти в тоже время, что и Ричард, до сих пор страдал от безответной любви. Так и не оправившись от предательства, он решил уйти от мирских сует. Но ушёл не в монастырь, как подобает в таких случаях, а в ряды действующей армии.  
  
Здесь же стояли несколько ребят из других экипажей, с которыми мне тоже приходилось бывать в воздухе. Среди них были Том и Роджерс — они иногда участвовали в моих любительских полётах. Оба бывалые лётчики. И замыкал группу юный Денни, почти мальчишка, — чрезвычайно меткий стрелок.  
  
— Денни, ты тоже здесь.  
  
— Так точно, сэр.  
  
Они, уже одетые в форму, курили и разговаривали. Я посмотрел на окна второго этажа. В кабинете Роберта горел свет. Хотелось поскорее подняться к нему и поговорить, но бросать ребят вот так было бы неучтиво. Тем более, мы не виделись несколько недель, и я рассчитывал узнать от них свежие новости. Так сказать, с поля боя.  
  
— А почему вы всё ещё здесь?  
  
— Неправильно поставлен вопрос, сэр.  
  
— «Почему мы опять здесь?» вы хотели спросить, мистер Вустер, — поправил Ричард.  
  
— Как, вы уже откуда-то вернулись?  
  
— А то.  
  
— Уже были вылеты?!  
  
— Слетали пару раз аж до Берлина, сбросили листовки. Пусть почитают.  
  
Паренёк улыбнулся очередному словесному выкрутасу старшего. Опять раздались смешки.  
  
— Какие листовки? Объясните же.  
  
Причина их веселья была мне непонятна.  
  
— С утра командование дало задание сбросить на города Германии агитационные листовки. С призывом к миру, между прочим. Оцените, каково решение нашего правительства.  
  
— Метать бомбы в этой войне не придётся, — послышалось со всех сторон.  
  
— Поэтому такое веселье? — спросил я.  
  
— Не только.  
  
— Что же ещё?  
  
— Капитан Рассел считает, что наши самолёты не достаточно хороши.  
  
— О чём это вы?  
  
— Он неоднократно видел в небе немецкие штурмовики и на днях лицезрел их, так сказать, нос к носу, в полёте.  
  
— И что же?  
  
— Он поделился с нами своим бесценным мнением о вражеских машинах.  
  
— Да ну, — я улыбнулся. — Что сказал капитан?  
  
— При ближайшем рассмотрении, сказал он, наши машины выглядят по меньшей мере бегемотами. До того они несуразны и неуклюжи.  
  
— Попахивает изменой, вы не находите? — пошутил я.  
  
— Изменой — не изменой, но в его словах многие услышали отголоски недовольства работой наших конструкторов.  
  
— Я всегда думал, что наши боевые машины оцениваются по особым параметрам прочности, скорости и маневренности.  
  
— Я тоже так думал, мистер Вустер. Но теперь, оказывается, разработчикам придётся привлекать к строительству модисток, чтобы выходящие с конвейера самолёты были ещё изящными и красивыми.  
  
Если слова Ричарда были правдой, то со всей этой неразберихой у Рассела, похоже, поехала крыша.  
  
— Ну, а как поживает мой самолёт?  
  
— Летающий бегемот готов к воздушным атакам, мистер Вустер, — хорошее расположение духа Ричарда передалось и мне.  
  
— Почему бегемот? По меньшей мере, мой самолёт — она, а не он.  
  
— Почему она? — удивился Ричард и его подбородок заходил ходуном от неслышного смеха. — Это что-то новенькое.  
  
— Потому что мой самолёт — дама, — гордо заявил я.  
  
— Что ж, тогда бегемотица.  
  
— Нет, «пташка».  
  
— Пташка? — опять послышался гогот. Кто-то из ребят помахал руками на манер взмахов крыльев. Честно говоря, мой Виккерс был не сильно похож на птичку. И тем более не был похож на бегемота. Я просто верил, что неодушевлённые предметы имеют свойство перенимать значение имён, которые им дают хозяева. В общем, как предмет назовёшь, так он и будет служить. Думаю, лётные возможности пташки намного лучше сходных возможностей бегемота.  
  
— Стало быть Рассел расстроится вдвойне.  
  
— Почему же?  
  
— Он, по меньшей мере, рассчитывает, что наши самолёты будут похожи на ястребов. Пташки — слишком несерьёзно для Британии.  
  
Забегая вперёд, должен объяснить вам причину нашего веселья. Дело в том, что служба в первые дни войны воспринималась всеми слишком поверхностно. Никто не верил, что война будет затяжной и вообще в кои-то мере серьёзной. Да, все были готовы к обороне и даже к атакам, да, все верили в короля и премьер-министра, но ни у кого не было и мысли, что жертвы будут настолько велики.  
  
Когда смех после очередных шуток стих, я решил, что можно отчаливать дальше и направился ко входу в здание. Несколько человек остались стоять, где стояли. Все были в приподнятом настроении. Кто-то курил, кто-то рассказывал о семейных планах на послевоенные месяцы. Я уже успел пройти пару метров, как услышал шум шагов позади себя. Обернувшись, я увидел, что за мной направились Ричард, Терри и Денни — весь мой экипаж. Вначале я подумал, что мне показалось, но как только они отделились от общей компании их лица перестали излучать былую беззаботность и веселье. Рич дал мне знак подождать их, что я и сделал. Когда большинство коллег оказались на приличном от нас расстоянии, он остановил меня и ребят. Я уловил ранее ускользнувшую от моего внимания недосказанность.  
  
— Что случилось? Роберт дал вам какие-то указания?  
  
— После полёта в Берлин дожидаться вас, мистер Вустер.  
  
— А кто летал вместо меня?  
  
— Вашу машину никто не трогал. Мы летали с Джоном, вторым пилотом.  
  
— Вам неизвестно, куда нас перекинут?  
  
— Насколько я знаю, мы должны отбыть в точку близ Кембриджа.  
  
— Будем патрулировать Кембридж?  
  
— Говорят, территория города будет закрыта для военных действий. Но кто знает, чего ожидать от этой войны? Никто не решится оставить Кембридж без надзора.  
  
— Пожалуй, Кембридж — не самое опасное место, — с грустью произнёс я.  
  
Ответом стал настороженный взгляд.  
  
— Да что случилось? Говорите, Рич!  
  
— Здесь творится что-то недоброе, мистер Вустер, — он оглянулся по сторонам, удостоверившись, что кроме моих друзей нас никто не слышит. — Я не об общем слёте и сутолоке первого дня. Это нормально.  
  
— Тогда что же?  
  
— Кажется, что и воевать-то никто не думает. Непонятно, зачем всё это. Поговаривают, что среди командного состава, среди тех, с кем часто видитесь вы, есть ненадёжные люди.  
  
— Кто поговаривает?  
  
— Те, кто обычно в курсе всех новостей.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— И ещё… Вижу, вы приехали один.  
  
— Разве это важно?  
  
— Денни слышал разговор начальства. — Ричард взглянул на мальца. Тот встрепенулся и закивал. — Говорили, что вы должны приехать один, без вашего слуги.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
Денни внимательно слушал старшего, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда ему дадут возможность высказаться. Он был взволнован. После того, как Ричард упомянул о разговоре, он посмотрел на меня, поймал внимательные взгляды ребят, сглотнул и начал сбивчивый рассказ.  
  
— Я закончил проверку снарядов в вашем самолёте и вернулся в главное здание. Это было пару часов назад. Я как обычно проходил мимо кабинета майора, чтобы попасть в столовую. Дверь его кабинета была приоткрыта и я невольно услышал разговор. Он с кем-то разговаривал по телефону. Он сказал, что вы приедете без вашего слуги, — чуть ли не шёпотом досказал он. — Точнее, он повторял за кем-то. То есть ему кто-то сообщил, что вы будете один. Без мистера Дживса.  
  
Эта новость неприятно поразила меня. Кто мог знать, что я приеду один. Может, когда я выезжал из города, кто-то сообщил в Вулидж, что я еду один? Дживса здесь знали почти все. Хоть он не часто являлся в эти края, но, естественно, успел завести здесь полезные знакомства. Однако, он ни с кем не конфликтовал, тем более с майором, и не мог стать персоной non grata. Насколько я знал, Дживс по доброй воле принимал участие в прежней войне. У него даже были какие-то награды. Если мне не изменяет память, как-то раз он обмолвился, что служил в разведке и служил успешно. Странно, что кто-то интересуется, с Дживсом я еду куда-то или же нет. (Хотя для прежних времён это было не странно, но прежние времена миновали). Его присутствие здесь никому бы не помешало. Сейчас умные люди ценились, тем более, люди с военным опытом. Новость была странной, какой-то неправильной.  
  
— Ничего не понимаю.  
  
— И я, сэр. Но это правда, — в распахнутых глазах юноши действительно блистала правда. Он не врал. — И это странно.  
  
— Ладно, разберёмся с этим позже, — сказал я, ощущая, что в моей груди возникло какое-то нехорошее предчувствие. — Мне надо увидеться с Робертом. Поговорим позже.  
  
— Будьте осторожны, мистер Вустер, — проговорил Ричард в пол голоса. — С сегодняшнего дня здесь много новых людей.  
  
— Непроверенных людей, — добавил Терри.  
  
— Считаете, что мне грозит беда?  
  
Они переглянулись.  
  
— Мы считаем, что война, если она действительно будет, в первую очередь развернётся в английских рядах.  
  
Слова друзей заставили меня задуматься. Стоять и переминаться с ноги на ногу мне надоело. Мы двинулись дальше и вскоре зашли в здание. Мои спутники направились в свои комнаты, я же поспешил наверх. Хоть время отбоя давно минуло, сегодня в главном корпусе никто не хотел соблюдать предписанный режим. Мне попадались люди, многих я знал лично и многие были мне рады. Я добрался до кабинета Рассела в считанные секунды, и с воодушевлением ворвался внутрь.  
  
— Привет-привет. Вижу, что не спишь.  
  
— А, Берти, вот и ты. Припозднился.  
  
— Я застрял в пробке у окраины города. Надо было выехать раньше. Избежал бы пару неприятных разговоров.  
  
Высокий, всегда улыбающийся, с атлетической фигурой и исключительно хорошим настроением, Роберт стоял около рабочего стола и изучал огромную, аккуратно разложенную карту. Одет был в гражданское. Второй стол, стоящий рядом, был завален бумагами. Несколько стульев вокруг стола стояли как попало. Я понял, что здесь недавно закончилось совещание. Мы пожали друг другу руки. Он предложил мне выпить. Я, ощутив в горле сухость после его предложения, поморщился, но согласился.  
  
— Возникли непредвиденные проблемы, полагаю?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Не под именем ли «леди Грегсон»?  
  
Я виновато растянул губы. Роберт закрыл графин крышкой и поднёс мне бокал.  
  
— Не только.  
  
— Есть ещё экземпляры, которые могут тебе указывать? — он наигранно встал в позу, которую принимала моя тётя во время разговора, и произнёс:  
  
— Час назад я выслушал телефонную лекцию о том, что «ни один потомок родовитого семейства Вустеров не имеет права класть голову на гильотину войны…»  
  
— А…  
  
— Подожди, не перебивай, — он опять вошёл в роль. — «На гильотину войны ни в коем случае нельзя класть голову моего Бертрама, даже во имя потехи правительства!!!»  
  
— О, даже так, — я присел на стул, удивляясь оперативности тётки.  
  
— Прими к сведению, что вопреки моему желанию, эту лекцию услышал и Ричард. Он стоял рядом с телефонным аппаратом и… ты понимаешь. Уже все в курсе чудачеств твоей семьи.  
  
— Ты не поверишь, но даже я уже в курсе того, что вы все в курсе.  
  
— В самом деле? Раз так, никуда не полетишь, будешь здесь со мной, думать.  
  
— Думать — не мой конёк, ты же знаешь.  
  
— Знаю, но связываться с леди Грегсон…  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что моё место в небе.  
  
Роберт посматривал то на меня, то на лежащие на столе бумаги.  
  
— А как же твой интерес к инженерному делу? Я планировал оставить тебя где-нибудь в штабе. Думал, ты будешь ежедневно просматривать отчеты, планы и чертежи, на которые хлопнул пол состояния, или что-нибудь в подобном духе.  
  
— Нет, я не согласен сидеть здесь или в штабе. Конечно, работать с умными людьми тоже интересно, но я в инженерном деле откровенно слаб. Самое полезное, что я могу сделать, это выложиться по полной в небе.  
  
Он практически не сопротивлялся.  
  
— Я знал, что ты это скажешь, Берти. Отговаривать тебя нет смысла, полагаю?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Поэтому-то я и вернул твою группу сюда, чтобы вы завтра утром отбыли на базу близ Кембриджа.  
  
— Вот как, — меня приятно кольнуло в грудь. — Но надо сделать так, чтобы тётя думала, что я здесь, понимаешь? Она велела мне писать письма каждые три дня.  
  
— Пиши, что же делать, раз велела.  
  
— Но что ты скажешь ей потом, когда она узнает правду?  
  
Роберт почесал затылок и спокойно ответил:  
  
— Нужны были толковые люди, и я не мог более удерживать тебя взаперти. Ты сам кинулся в бой, и я даже не успел схватиться за твои сверкающие пятки. Такая история сойдёт за правду?  
  
— Сойдёт. И раз так, давай забудем о моей тётушке, по крайней мере до первого письма. Лучше объясни, какие у нас планы в общем, помимо Кембриджа?  
  
— Об общих планах пока ничего не скажу.  
  
Всем своим видом Роберт показывал, что рад меня видеть и что у него полно времени. Но от меня не скрылась его тщательно скрываемая нервозность. Он посматривал на бумаги, которые были раскиданы по столу, мельком поглядывал на карту. Я понял, что мешаю ему. И ещё я понял, что очень устал. Зная, что мой друг любит и ценит одиночество в период напряженной умственной работы, я уж было собрался отчалить, как вдруг Роберт спросил:  
  
— Ты приехал один?  
  
Этот внезапный вопрос обдал меня холодом. Вновь влитая в меня горячительная жидкость перестала действовать, как только я осознал, что и кого Роберт имеет в виду.  
  
— Дживс должен приехать завтра, с нашими вещами.  
  
Он смотрел на меня и раздумывал над чем-то, и мне, конечно же, показалось, что его вопрос связан с тем, что мне только что поведали ребята. Меня откровенно насторожил рассказ Денни, и я решил задать возникший вопрос Роберту.  
  
— Возможно, кто-то против присутствия Дживса в части?  
  
— Нет, отчего же? — он удивился моим словам. — Просто воевавших в прежние годы ожидает особая инструкция, но они могут принимать участие в военных действиях.  
  
— Особая инструкция?  
  
— Спроси у Ричарда. Он тебе расскажет подробнее. Если в целом, то те, кто воевал в 1910-е, должны пройти индивидуальный инструктаж.  
  
— Почему индивидуальный?  
  
— Потому что у каждого спросят, чем именно им пришлось заниматься на военном поприще в прежние времена.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать допросят?  
  
— Даже если и так, то это не страшно, Берти. За Дживса не бойся. Ему не будет больно, — озорная улыбка, смешанная с усталостью, опять осенила его лицо.  
  
Эта информация на время успокоила мою бдительность.  
  
— Хорошо, я спрошу у Ричарда, что к чему.  
  
Вскоре я покинул его кабинет и отправился в ангар. Полюбовавшись на «Пташку», я понял, что на сон осталось не так много времени и что мне не мешало бы поспать. И еще меня не оставляло ощущение: если действительно кто-то и был осведомлён о том, что Дживс не приехал со мной, то это точно был не Роберт.


	5. Chapter 5

4 сентября 1939 года. Полдень. Вулидж.

На следующий день мы должны были перебраться на военную базу близ Кембриджа, но этого не произошло. Рано утром из Лондона пришла срочная телеграмма. В ней значилось следующее: всем частям оставаться на месте до особого распоряжения. Если честно, когда нам объявили о временной задержке, я испытал легкое разочарование. Мне хотелось побыстрее перегнать «Пташку» на базу, пройти контрольный осмотр тамошних конструкторов, получить пропуск и приступить к делу. Я в числе многих был готов к активным действиям и считал, что сдерживание энергии усугубляет ситуацию, а не способствует ее развитию. Политическая верхушка считала иначе.  
  
Однако в пришедшей с утра новости был и положительный момент. То количество спиртного, которое я выпил за весь вчерашний день, дало о себе знать только сегодня, поэтому внезапная задержка с перелетом предоставила мне время для борьбы с сильнейшей головной болью. Я буквально не мог стоять на ногах и постоянно тянулся рукой к вискам. Меня даже тошнило, чего не было со времен выпускного вечера, когда я тоже основательно перебрал с алкоголем.  
  
Справляться с последствиями вчерашней дегустации мне помогали медицинские порошки, заботливо припрятанные на всякий случай местным доктором, и молчаливое присутствие Роберта. Я сидел в его кабинете, курил сигариллу и смотрел на развернутые ватманы. На них были изображены чертежи новых моделей самолетов. Мои грандиозные планы по усовершенствованию «Пташки» и других машин будоражили воображение. Я хотел поскорее приступить к изучению, и в этом никакая головная боль не была мне помехой. Посмаковав вкус французской сигариллы, которые предпочитал курить Роберт, я посмотрел в правый нижний угол главного чертежа. Там значилась не только подпись разработчика — Терри, но и моя собственная. Маленький штрих, означавший, что я тоже кое-что вложил в это дело. Конечно, до запуска этих деток было еще долго. Чертежи требовали проверки, возможно, доработки, а главное одобрения министерства, но сам факт их существования вселял надежду, что сборка и полет не за горами.  
  
Я с удовлетворением вздохнул и только приготовился вникнуть в суть бумаг, как в кабинет вошёл человек. Выше среднего роста, классического для мужчины телосложения, одетый в серый костюм-тройку и в целом ничем не примечательный, он излучал нечто нейтральное. Был абсолютно спокойным. Я подумал, что он один из тех людей правительства — «Гермесов», которые всегда присутствуют в разгар боя, но носят штатскую одежду.  
  
Он вошёл без стука. Видимо, ранее уже делал так, но как только понял, что Роберт был в кабинете не один, молча остановился у двери. Судя по реакции Роберта, человек был ему знаком. Также я заметил, что Роберт был не рад этому внезапному визиту. Он скривил обычно улыбчивое лицо, но все же пригласил вошедшего подойти к нам и присесть. Тот не спеша направился к нашему рабочему столу. Далее произошел обмен сухими приветствиями. Из взаимных учтивых фраз я понял, что Роберт знает этого человека довольно хорошо, но опять же — не доволен его появлением.  
  
Я же совершенно точно мог утверждать, что этого человека не знаю и вижу его в первый раз. Однако учтивость, с которой обычно ведущий себя раскованно Роберт, раскланивался перед вошедшим говорила о высоком статусе последнего.  
  
— А это мистер Вустер, — констатировал вошедший человек, развернулся к стоящему у стола креслу и протянул руку. — Эзра Пинсбоун, — представился он так, будто его имя должно было для меня что-то значить. Скорее оно должно было вызывать улыбку, чем какие-то ассоциации.  
  
— Бертрам Вустер, — ответил я, не понимая, откуда он меня знает.  
  
— Очень приятно, — человек пожал мне руку. — Давно хотел с вами познакомиться. Я наслышан о вашей щедрости, и мне очень лестно находиться рядом с вами и смотреть вам в глаза. Быть рядом с тем, кто проявляет такую бескрайнюю щедрость — большая честь для меня.  
  
— В самом деле? — я посмотрел на Роберта в надежде на объяснения. Подобные словесные выкрутасы были по зубам Дживсу. То есть, я хочу сказать, он мог сразу разгадать их смысл. Не то, чтобы я не понимал суть того, что мне только что сказали, но в этом случае смысл сказанного бежал от меня, виляя хвостиком. Роберт насупился и вопреки моим ожиданиям не прояснил ситуацию, а только усложнил ее:  
  
— Эзра работает в определённых кругах, в которых… — тут он запнулся и уставился на лакированный носок моего лофера, — куда любая информация попадает в первую очередь, — пояснил он.  
  
Что можно было понять из его слов? Предположительно, этот Эзра работал либо в разведке, либо состоял в тесных отношениях с кабинетом министров. Как я и предположил ранее, это был «Гермес» и он прилетел прямо к нам. Что было странно — раньше я его не видел.  
  
Многочисленные приемы, на которых мне приходилось время от времени бывать, заставляли меня знакомиться с «нужными» и важными людьми. В их числе были члены палаты общин, представители ведущих торговых, и не только, компаний, даже члены королевской семьи, и многие другие, кто мог влиять на ход времен и событий, идущих в стране. Однако лицо Эзры было мне не знакомо. Я попытался припомнить, не говорил ли мне кто-то о нем (такое сочетание имени и фамилии я бы запомнил), но в моей памяти никакой информации не всплыло.  
  
А вот Роберт похоже был с ним давно знаком, и знакомство это нельзя было назвать приятным. Я вскользь представил, когда и в чем эти двое могли перейти друг другу дорогу. Возможно, причиной была красавица-жена Роберта — Грета? Возможно, этот самый Пинсбоун мешал Роберту делать карьеру и вставлял палки в колеса? А, возможно, они просто знают друг друга с детства и до сих пор не могут выяснить кто сильнее? Причин для вражды двух мужчин было много, но погружаться сейчас в раздумья об истоках их вражды я не хотел.  
  
Сказать честно, меня больше занимали чертежи, которые мне с самого утра подсунул Терри и которыми я планировал бессовестно увлечься. Вот что было для меня первостепенно. Чертежи были разработаны людьми, которые знали толк в деле. И я желал понять суть их гениальности. Вникнуть, прочувствовать чужую ювелирную работу. Практически, я держал в руках разработку новейшего в истории типа самолёта, не только в высшей степени маневренного, но и достаточно вместимого и быстрого. Я с жадностью рассматривал нарисованную пока что на ватмане модель, представляя, каким этот самолёт будет в воздухе.  
  
Явление нежданного гостя вызвало во мне досаду. Я-то планировал посидеть в тишине и вкусить сладкий плод. Так что я почти мог поддержать Роберта в его негативных эмоциях касательно вошедшего человека.  
  
А вот на лице Эзры читалось если не счастье, то уж удовольствие точно. Он явно был рад нас видеть. Причем обоих. По отрывистости движений, которая появилась, как только он подошел к нам, я догадался, что ему не терпится перейти к делу. Вообще первое впечатление о серости этого человека улетучилось, как только он открыл рот. На деле он был очень энергичным и даже азартным. При внешней собранности его глаза сверкали умом и хитростью.  
  
Было ясно, что ему не терпелось поговорить с Робертом. Мне же слушать чужие разговоры не хотелось. Я схватил охапку бумаг в надежде ретироваться отсюда побыстрее и уже хотел встать.  
  
— Как раз ухожу, — буркнул я. — Возьму все с собой и посижу где-нибудь в другом месте.  
  
— Да, Берти, будет лучше, если ты уйдешь, — быстро поддержал меня Роберт. — Можешь занять смежный с этим кабинет.  
  
— Зачем? — вдруг встрепенулся Эзра. — У нас ведь здесь намечается не приватный разговор. Тем более, я тоже хотел посмотреть на бумаги, которые с такой дотошностью изучает мистер Вустер. Можно? Что это?  
  
Он бесцеремонно схватился за один из рулонов и развернул его.  
  
— Это… — от такой наглости я потерял дар речи.  
  
— Это то, ради чего вы здесь, правда? Просто так, без какой-либо выгоды, вы бы сюда не пожаловали, — он внимательно рассмотрел прямой чертеж самолета и отчерченную копию модели сбоку. — А подпись свою зачем поставили? Насколько я знаю, вы не инженер и данную модель не разрабатывали. Или я ошибаюсь?  
  
Он показал пальцем на мою подпись и постучал им по бумаге, та тревожно заколыхалась. Его уверенный голос, нажим и острый взгляд произвели на меня неприятное впечатление.  
  
— Разве нельзя? — возразил я, почувствовав себя уязвленным. —Причем тут моя выгода? Я приехал защищать свою страну. Это всего лишь чертежи. Наброски.  
  
— Всего лишь, — повторил за мной Эзра, явно наслаждаясь моими оправданиями, — наброски? Рассел, вы тоже так считаете?  
  
— Вустер волен делать со своими бумагами все, что угодно. Я считаю, что человек волен делать все, что угодно с тем, во что вкладывает свои деньги.  
  
Я был благодарен Роберту за поддержку, хотя бы потому что это он надоумил меня поставить на бумагах свою подпись.  
  
— Это справедливо, — поддержал его Эзра. — Распоряжаться своими деньгами и потом смотреть на результаты их вложений. Это все несомненно понятно. Но объяснить необходимость именно этих действий сложно. Логики здесь мало. Я присяду? — и уселся на стул напротив Роберта, но развернулся так, чтобы видеть меня и не дать мне встать с кресла.  
  
— Итак, будет лучше, мистер Вустер, если вы останетесь.  
  
— Будет лучше для кого? — уточнил я.  
  
— Для вас, разумеется. Зачем перемещаться? Вы здесь никому не мешаете.  
  
— Боюсь, что кто-то мешает мне.  
  
— Вы это обо мне? — на его лице проскользнуло удивление и, если я не ошибся, тот самый азарт, который я уловил раньше. — Обещаю, что буду говорить тихо и не помешаю изучению столь важного для вас материала.  
  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Я посчитал продолжение разговора бессмысленным. Слишком невоспитанным был этот человек. Взглянув на Роберта, я понял, что тот тоже злится, но вопреки своему угрюмому виду, он уступил и попросил меня остаться. Я опустил голову, уткнулся в чертежи, и попытался вникнуть в их суть, но чем дольше я корпел над изучением, тем больше подтверждалось, что между двумя сидевшими рядом со мной людьми существует взаимная неприязнь. Также я понял, что Эзре, кажется, нужен был свидетель начавшегося странного разговора.  
  
— Вы, капитан Рассел, слишком нетерпеливы, — начал он деловым тоном. — Кажется, никто вам не давал указаний отсылать кого-либо отсюда.  
  
— А я никого отсюда не отсылал. — Роберт старался отвечать спокойно, но его, бедного, уже начинало трясти от гнева. — Все составы команд на месте. Можете пересчитать людей сами.  
  
— Уж, что-что, а считать я умею, — ответил Эзра, на его лице обозначилась ухмылка. — И читать тоже. Особенно внимательно я изучаю ваши рапорты. Недавно я кое-кого недосчитался.  
  
— И кого же? — Роберт скрестил руки на груди, будто защищался от такой нападки. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и уставился на своего визави в упор.  
  
— Вас.  
  
Для Роберта это заявление стало неожиданным. Сначала он замолчал, потом спохватился, чтобы ответить, но Эзра не дал ему на это времени.  
  
— Вчера вы покидали территорию академии, но в числе вылетавших за границу самолетов вашего самолета в рапортах я не нашел. Интересно, как вы это объясните, Рассел?  
  
— Я находился в другом самолете.  
  
— И куда этот самолет следовал? Почему это не отражено в рапортах?  
  
— Следовал туда, куда было приказано.  
  
— Приказано кем?  
  
— Начальством.  
  
Хоть Роберт старался скрыть нахлынувший на него гнев, но первые намеки на срыв теперь стали заметны не только мне.  
  
— А почему начальство не в курсе, что вам это приказали?  
  
— Вы хотите меня запутать, Пинсбоун?  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь понять, — ответил Эзра доверительным тоном, который никак не сочетался с его выражением лица. — Мой начальник не знал, что вы вчера покидали территорию академии. А он хочет знать все, что творится здесь.  
  
— За то мой начальник знал, куда я отлучался. К счастью, у нас с вами разные начальники.  
  
— К счастью. Бесспорно. Но ваш кабинет подчиняется моему кабинету. Досадное упущение, и, я уверен, недоразумение, что вы скрыли от нас факт и причины вашего отсутствия.  
  
Роберт снова насупился, но больше на это ничего не ответил.  
  
— Еще я обнаружил в ваших вчерашних отчетах некоторые не состыковки, — продолжил Эзра.  
  
Я невольно оторвался от бумаг и теперь смотрел то на Роберта, то на него.  
  
— Неплохо было бы изучать их лучше, прежде чем уличать меня в противоправных действиях.  
  
— Я вас ни в чем не уличаю. Я лишь спрашиваю, куда вы вчера вылетали помимо указаний вашего начальства?  
  
— Я не имею права разглашать указания. И если я куда-либо и летал, то ваше и мое начальство должно быть в курсе этих дел.  
  
— Так это кто-то сверху приказал вам покинуть территорию в неизвестном направлении?  
  
— Еще раз повторяю. Я исполняю приказы начальства. Вы тоже.  
  
— А мне кажется можно исполнять приказы лучше.  
  
О чем или о ком шел разговор, я пока не понимал. Но теперь точно знал, что эти двое сильно враждуют.  
  
— Зачем вы здесь? — продолжил Эзра. — Вы слишком опытны для того, чтобы отсиживаться в приюте для новичков. Вы давно должны быть на передовой.  
  
— Мне дали иные указания, — ответил Роберт.  
  
— Кто дал указания?  
  
— Какая вам разница?! — он чуть не потерял контроль над собой. — Лучше скажите для чего вы здесь? И как вы добыли пропуск?  
  
— У меня пропуск во все места Британии, в том числе секретные.  
  
— Вынюхиваете! Докладываете! Получаете за это гонорары, — распалялся мой друг. — Причем неплохие! Вы готовы на все ради денег.  
  
— Вы правы, Рассел. Но не все так продажны, как я, — парировал Эзра, — некоторые готовы и подороже.  
  
Он смотрел на Роберта и криво ухмылялся. А Роберт, не то, чтобы покраснел. Его лицо приобрело розоватый оттенок. В сочетании с ярко рыжими волосами это выглядело потешно.  
  
— Я не вполне понимаю, о чем вы говорите.  
  
— Надеюсь, что так, Рассел.  
  
Наступила пауза. Если бы я мог скрыться за чертежами, я бы с удовольствием это сделал. Теперь я старался поднять их повыше, но они были не настолько большими, чтобы скрыть меня всего.  
  
Эзра продолжил:  
  
— А как поживает миссис Рассел?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Жена ваша как поживает? Она, надеюсь, находится в стране?  
  
— Позвольте, но вы забываетесь, Пинсбоун, — чуть ли не рыкнул на него Роберт.  
  
Однако он соображал, стоит ему отвечать или нет. С одной стороны — вопрос относился к приватной сфере, с другой стороны — Эзра был прав, поскольку, Грета Рассел, кажется, являлась немкой и должна была привлечь внимание местной военной полиции. Роберт поколебался еще какое-то время, потом ответил.  
  
— Она в столице.  
  
— Уверены?  
  
— Совершенно уверен.  
  
— А в столице какой страны?  
  
— Кажется, вы действительно забываетесь, — встрял я и отложил чертежи. Мне было откровенно жалко моего друга, который не заслуживал такого обращения. — Здесь вам не допросная.  
  
Эзра, будто ошпаренный моим внезапным участием в разговоре, посмотрел на меня, как на лишний и совершенно чужеродный элемент, но продолжил в прежнем духе:  
  
— Так что, Рассел?  
  
— Естественно, она в Лондоне.  
  
— Вот как. Надеюсь на это. Ведь в противном случае у вас возникнут проблемы.  
  
Он еще раз глянул на бумаги.  
  
— Я намерен регулярно навещать вас, господа. Какие перемещения вы планируете?  
  
Роберт сделал над собой усилие, но все же ответил значительно спокойнее:  
  
— В скором времени мы должны отбыть на военную базу около Кембриджа.  
  
— Замечательно. Я буду навещать вас и там. Ваш тандем впечатлил меня и достоин дальнейшего наблюдения.  
  
Он посидел немного, о чем-то подумал и посмотрел на меня.  
  
— Право, Вустер, для чего вы приехали? Неужели хотите участвовать в военных действиях? Когда я увидел ваше прошение о включении в состав… — он поджал губы, но это не помешало скрыть скептическую улыбку. — Вам разве не пояснили, что таким особам, как вы, лучше быть подальше от окопов?  
  
— Я планирую защищать свою страну, и буду делать это рядом со своими друзьями, в числе которых значится Роберт, — сказал я серьезным тоном.  
  
— О том, что вы друзья, я уже догадался. В отличие от вас, я умею строить правильные логические цепочки…  
  
Я не дослушал его и перебил:  
  
— Я не потерплю указаний и насмешек в мой адрес и в адрес моих друзей от не причастным к непосредственным военным действиям личностей.  
  
— В самом деле? — ухмылка покидала его лицо, сменяясь задумчивостью.  
  
— В самом деле, — продолжил я сухо. — И я считаю, что нужно относиться к людям с большим уважением. Особенно к тем людям, с кем приходится работать.  
  
— Вы просто не все знаете, Вустер, поэтому так говорите.  
  
В его лице что-то изменилось. Я вдруг понял, что он получил то, за чем приходил. Он что-то узнал. Как только я об этом подумал, он поднялся со стула и поправил полы пиджака. Чертежи, которые были в моих руках, опять заколыхались, теперь от ветра, который возник от движений этого человека.  
  
— И все-таки не стоило оставлять подпись на этих бумагах, — сказал он и отправился к выходу. Выходя из кабинета, он оглянулся, задумчиво посмотрел на меня и закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
С минуту в кабинете стояла звенящая тишина. Грудь Роберта поднималась и опускалась, но дыхание было бесшумным. Когда первые волны его гнева схлынули, я решил задать интересующий меня вопрос:  
  
— Кто он?  
  
— Лучше тебе не знать, — ответил Роберт и потянулся за портсигаром.— Хотя нет, ты должен знать, что он — большая свинья.  
  
— Это ясно. Но все же, кто он? Какая у него должность? Он может доставить тебе проблемы?  
  
— Его должность — большая проныра, и да, он может доставить много проблем, — ответил Роберт, но думал он о другом. Его сосредоточенный взгляд был устремлен куда-то вдаль. Он будто что-то вспоминал или просчитывал.Только спустя пару минут он сумел взять себя в руки.  
  
— Знай, что я полностью на твоей стороне, — заверил его я. — Этот Эзра крайне неприятный тип. Не надо с ним связываться.  
  
— А придется, — ответил он. — Это только начало. Раз он приехал сюда и стал вынюхивать — не отстанет. Видимо, его подрядили, чтобы он проверил всех военных, у кого родственники иностранцы.  
  
— А он что-то может вынюхать? — поинтересовался я.  
  
— Да нет, — удивился моему вопросу Роберт.  
  
Я удивился тому, что он удивился.  
  
— А где твой слуга? — этим вопросом он меня озадачил. Ведь я с самого утра задавал себе тот же вопрос. — Ты же сказал, что он прибудет сегодня.  
  
Его слова вернули меня к тревожным мыслям, которые беспокоили меня уже несколько часов.  
  
— Может, позже, — неуверенно ответил я, уже начиная волноваться, куда запропастился мой обычно пунктуальный камердинер.


	6. Chapter 6

Противоречивые мысли о Дживсе посещали меня весь день. Определенно я ждал его прибытия в Вулидж, я хотел, чтобы он приехал, но недоверие к нему и раздражение, которые посетили меня после отъезда тёти Агаты, до сих пор не желали испаряться. Если говорить правду — я обиделся на Дживса. По-детски обиделся. Преследуя свои цели, он не побрезговал низкими методами манипуляции. А мне не нравилось, когда его ум работал не на моей стороне.  
  
Пару раз, с утра, перед тем как сесть за изучение чертежей, я даже поднимал трубку в кабинете Роберта, чтобы позвонить нашему управляющему и справиться о том, в каком часу Дживс соизволил отбыть в направлении своего господина, но с облегчением клал трубку обратно, каждый раз убеждая себя, что даже звонок управляющему будет излишним, не то, что звонок самому Дживсу.  
  
«Ты перегнул палку, дорогой», — крутилось в моей голове.  
  
Эту фразу мне стоило произносить себе и только себе. Жаль, что тогда я этого не понимал. Я многого не знал тогда и вел себя необдуманно, глупо. В этом Эзра Пинсбоун был абсолютно прав.  
  
В общем, в первое время моего пребывания в летной академии о Дживсе я старался не думать, и с переменным успехом мне это удавалось.  
  
Да и что Дживс. О нем вы и так знаете. Ему я посвятил множество замечательных рассказов, где попытался с разных сторон показать его смекалку и ум. Он замечательный человек. Одним словом — бриллиант. Но ведь есть и просто хорошие люди. И они тоже стоят моего и вашего внимания. Лучше давайте я расскажу вам о своих товарищах, с которыми мне предстояло служить и находиться бок о бок долгих четыре года. Без них я бы не смог пережить то, что пережил и понять то, что в итоге понял. Но не будем забегать вперед.  
  
Итак, вы уже знакомы с Ричардом, Терри и Дэном. Эта троица составляла костяк моей лётной команды. Вчетвером мы доконструировали и «подняли» в воздух «Пташку» (впервые она пролетела над землей год назад), вчетвером мы решали вопросы касательно оснащения ее оружием, вчетвером отрабатывали на ней нормативы. В общем, сработались более чем успешно. О них и с ними будет связана весомая часть моего повествования. Всех троих я очень ценю до сих пор и поддерживаю с ними связь.  
  
Но вернемся обратно в те времена. Надо сказать, что в предвоенные годы я был в Вулидже частым гостем, но не работал и не служил там, как это делали мои друзья. Роберт Рассел был капитаном ВВС Великобритании и большую часть времени проводил в закрытых военных учреждениях. Однако время от времени он бывал в Вулидже и, как выяснилось позже, был вхож в министерство авиации. Он-то и достал для меня разрешение на частное посещение школы. Не знаю, как ему это удалось. Роберт всегда творил чудеса, в большей степени своей лисьей хитростью и обворожительной улыбкой.  
  
Вначале я просто бывал там, смотрел на то, что происходит в будни. Потом прошел авиационные курсы и сел за штурвал. У меня появились амбиции. Шаг за шагом я пришел к мнению, что мне нужен личный самолет. И у меня появилась «Пташка». Я выкупил ее у школы, основательно переделал с помощью Ричарда и Терри, и взял ее на полное содержание. Терри помог мне с этим, и через некоторое время, конечно же, с его помощью, я знал, куда и зачем ввинчивается каждая гайка. Спустя время я задавал себе вопрос: зачем я вообще купил этот самолет? Какого-либо отчетливого и логичного ответа я дать не мог. Возможно, на это меня надоумил Роберт? Ведь в то время он очень влиял на мои решения, и я не удивлюсь, если это он заронил в мое сердце желание вложить деньги в это дело. Скажем, это были мои первые инвестиции, которые принесли мне ощутимое наслаждение.  
  
В то время, когда я находился в Лондоне и исполнял роль послушного отпрыска своего семейства, «Пташка» не простаивала в ангаре. За штурвал садился второй пилот — Джон. Он единственный, кому я доверял свое место, потому что Джон, как бы сказать, был со мной из одного теста. Отпрыск знатной семьи, пожелавший посвятить свою жизнь военному искусству, воспитанник старой школой, он с младых ногтей знал, по какому пути надо следовать. Его отец и дед служили Короне в морских войсках. Джон, несомненно, пошел бы по их пути, но ему пришлось избрать авиацию по тривиальной причине. Его мучила морская болезнь. У него с детства были проблемы с координацией, и хоть он справился с ними, однако все равно решил не рисковать. В вопросах риска он был очень щепетилен и всегда предпочитал перестраховываться. Именно поэтому вместо крейсеров его выбор пал на самолеты.  
  
Приветливый, улыбчивый и дружелюбный Джон, вне зависимости от душевного и физического состояния, словом, воспитанный, был отражением меня самого. Наверное, по этой причине мы сразу нашли общий язык и подружились. Нам не помешало даже отсутствие общих знакомых. Он учился в Кембридже, и в младшей школе мы с ним не пересекались, но, знаете, бывают люди, которые нравятся нам с первых минут знакомства (или не нравятся) и мы сразу можем найти с ними общие темы для разговора. Так вот, Джон был одним из таких людей. Я просто видел в нем себя, поэтому неосознанно доверял ему.  
  
Кстати, Джон был одним из первых людей, кто стал отговаривать меня покупать личный самолет и ввязываться в серьезные дела. Он мягко вразумлял меня, чтобы я не вздумал вступать в военные ряды. Приводил массу доводов, почему мне этого не нужно делать. На мои замечания, что он-то в строю, — почему мне нельзя? — намекал, что он с детства вовлечен в эту область и чует, куда дует ветер, а я навсегда останусь новичком, даже если заведу себе сотню друзей и куплю несколько самолетов. Джона я уважал, но слушал советы Роберта… Учтивость Джона всегда уступала порывистости и энергичности Рассела, которым я искренне восхищался.  
  
Ребята моей команды поддерживали мой выбор. Роберта любили все. Он со всеми мог найти общий язык. Собственно, благодаря ему я и подобрал лучших людей для работы на «Пташке». Когда тетя Агата упоминала о том, что меня любит фортуна — она не лукавила. Мне действительно везло со всеми, кто встречался на моем жизненном пути. Касалось это и моих коллег по работе.  
  
Чтобы вы лучше понимали, кто из них кто, постараюсь обрисовать каждого подробнее. Пожалуй, начнём с Ричарда. С ним меня познакомил Роберт еще в период моих первых посещений академии. Как-то раз я приехал, чтобы полетать на самолете в качестве пассажира. Приехал не один, а вместе с Дживсом. Нас встретил Рассел, рядом с ним был невысокий грузный еще не старый мужчина с пышными усами, в руки которого хитрый Рассел нас и передал. Роберт любил сбагривать меня другим людям, но всегда следил за тем, чтобы я не увлекался знакомством с ними.  
  
Было в Ричарде что-то от моржа, и я прикидывал, что он, должно быть, весит больше, чем самолёт. Но все мои сомнения относительно его веса сразу ушли, когда я увидел его в деле. Этот с виду ленивый, медлительный мужчина прекрасно чувствовал себя в кабине самолета и отлично ориентировался во всех на тот момент неизвестных мне кнопках и рычагах. Именно он поднял нас с Дживсом в воздух первый раз.Навсегда запомню этот день. Двухместный пассажирский самолет, совсем крохотный, но грохочущий как танк, и разговорчивый пилот, который указывал то направо, то налево, поясняя, где и что находится и почему в воздухе ориентироваться намного сложнее, чем на земле. В тот день я впервые увидел леса и реки окрестностей Вулиджа с огромной высоты. Красота, которая открылась передо мной, долго снилась мне во снах. Ее не описать словами. Только человек, который хотя бы единожды находился в воздухе, может понять, какой масштаб чувств охватил меня в тот момент. Бескрайнее пространство, как на объемной карте, где расстилаются поля, дороги, города, реки. И человек — крохотная песчинка в этом воздушном море — наблюдающий всю эту красоту.  
  
При своем добродушном характере Ричард имел привычку подтрунивать над товарищами (думаю, вы уже это поняли, когда я описывал свой приезд в Вулидж). Еще он не верил в бога, что в наше время было достаточно распространено. Его отрицательной чертой характера я бы назвал стремление любым способом высмеять верующих людей. Это у него получалось, и очень даже хорошо. Даже слишком. Обычно он подтрунивал над Джоном, ведь все его родственники, хоть и богатые люди, искреннее верили в божьи заповеди и посещали церковь еженедельно. Но после появления в наших рядах молодого Дэна Ричард выбрал в жертвы его — молодой человек имел отличную от нас веру и часто ходил обсмеянным и Ричардом, и командой в целом.  
  
Тем не менее, именно Ричард посвятил меня в азы и нюансы профессии. Именно он отвечал за меня, когда я находился на территории школы и когда я вдруг очутился в кабине самолета в качестве пилота. Именно он отрабатывал со мной все фигуры пилотажа, иногда рискуя собой. Была парочка случаев, когда мы еле-еле избежали аварии. Он буквально за шкирку вытащил нас из пике.  
  
Конечно, все это было не бесплатно. Мне приходилось щедро одаривать моего преподавателя, что я, собственно, и делал, и считал это правильным. Мои капиталы позволяли мне многое, даже слишком многое, если уж на то пошло.  
  
Именно Ричард спустя некоторое время привёл в академию молодого Дэниела Беринга, которому на тот момент было лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать. Уж не знаю, откуда Ричард узнал, что в этом юноше есть потенциал, но Дэн схватывал все на лету. Он был гораздо сообразительнее меня.  
  
Он появился в академии спустя месяц после того как я сдал экзамен на управление самолётом. К тому времени мы уже долгое время работали с Ричардом. Была в Денни какая-то потрясающая свежесть, которая вкупе с ещё детской непосредственностью покорили меня с первых минут. Он с упоением слушал любого, кто знал больше, чем он, а он ничего не знал, кроме того, как правильно и быстро зарядить пулемёт. Технические термины и работа механиков приводила его в восторг, он с удовольствием помогал Ричарду, давая мне возможность рассматривать его и вместе с этим изучать. Почему-то мне нравилось наблюдать за этим молодым человеком.  
  
Поскольку мы с Ричардом были уже закадычными друзьями, Дэн быстро сблизился и со мной. Буквально в первые дни нахождения в академии он рассказал мне о своей семье.  
  
— Моя мать — цыганка, а отец — англичанин, — сообщил он мне в один из моих частых заездов в академию. — Отец — конструктор. И работал здесь, пока его не перевели в другое место. Ему пришлось несладко, когда он пришёл свататься к моему деду — барону табора.  
  
Внешность Денни была необычной. В ней сразу примечалось влияние южной крови. Не смуглое, но и не белое лицо, очень располагающее, сочеталось с прямым британским носом, светлыми волосами и пронзительными чёрными глазами. Взгляд Денни был настолько живым и лучистым, что мне каждый раз передавался его азарт. Этот паренек еще не вкусил жизни, был доверчивым и представлял собой то самое тесто, из которого можно лепить все, что угодно. Почему-то мне захотелось, чтобы из этого теста получилось нечто дельное и чтобы его никто не съел преждевременно. Поэтому скорее интуитивно, чем с каким-либо умыслом, я шепнул ему тогда:  
  
— Денни, это все прекрасно, я уверен, что твоя семья потрясающая, но только ты не рассказывай о своём происхождении всем и каждому. Ладно?  
  
— Хорошо, сэр, — он озадаченно похлопал глазами, силясь понять, для чего я дал ему этот совет. — Но почему?  
  
— Это не совсем та информацию, которую нужно знать здешним военным и их ученикам.  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, неучтиво рассказывать о своей семье незнакомым людям?  
  
— Скорее — не совсем безопасно.  
  
Я беспокоился, что сокурсники столь уважаемого учебного заведения могут принять Дэна за чужака и сделать его мальчиком для битья. Мои опасения были не беспочвенными. Я не учел лишь, что у Дэна был покровитель в лице Ричарда, и сам Рассел часто справлялся о нем.  
  
Тогда Дэн так и не понял для чего я дал ему тот совет и почему стоит скрывать историю своей семьи, но более не позволял себе вдаваться в подробности национального симбиоза своих родителей.  
  
Я решил взять его и под свою опеку. Не знаю, может именно тогда во мне проснулся отцовский инстинкт? Ранее никто, даже младшие отпрыски моего семейства, не будили во мне такой теплоты. А вот Дэн был мне искренне симпатичен.  
  
Как я узнал позже, его отец действительно работал конструктором самолётов, но не был рад выбору сына. По рассказам Ричарда, он довольно прохладно относился к своему отпрыску и не видел в нем потенциала. Ричард намекнул даже, что отец Дэна жалел о своем выборе и более уже не жил со своей женой. Теперь понятно, почему Денни тянулся к Ричу, который годился ему в дедушки, и почему привязался ко мне. В нас он находил нужную ему поддержку. По рассказам Денни я также понял, что он много времени проводил с родственниками матери. Ему был ближе свежий воздух, чем душные кабинеты, в которых привык работать его отец. Денни больше рассказывал о матери и её сёстрах, явно впечатленный кочевой жизнью, которую вели его родственники. Я тоже с удовольствием слушал его рассказы, поскольку совершенно не знал об обычаях цыган, и всегда поражался тому, как именно живет этот народ.  
  
Еще одним важным человеком нашей маленькой команды был уже упомянутый ранее Терри Бинэм. Он примкнул к нашей малочисленной компании последним. Как я уже говорил, он пришел на службу, спасаясь от несчастной любви. Что-то у него не склеилось с невестой, раз она решила бросить его в день свадьбы. Если говорить начистоту, то я, на ее месте, тоже оставил бы его у алтаря. Терри имел чрезвычайно невыгодную внешность. Вполне понятно, почему падкие на красоту женщины обходили его стороной.  
  
Но его довольно неказистое лицо сторицей окупалось надежностью и трезвостью суждений. Он был спокойным и уравновешенным. Говорил по существу. Высказывал в глаза и приятное, и неприятное. За это я его очень уважал. В первый же день нашего знакомства он честно сказал мне, что я дилетант и что, если я хочу стать профессионалом, мне придется не только научиться всему с нуля, то есть узнать какой и когда рычаг дернуть, чтобы подняться в воздух, но и представлять, какая и куда гайка ввинчивается.  
  
Его замечания сначала вызвали у меня раздражение. Я ведь об этом и не думал, что надо знать, хотя бы приблизительно, где у самолета находится двигатель. Терри же просветил меня, что пилоту это знать необходимо. После нескольких стычек с ним я сдался, признав, что в этой области я пока профан, и что мне не стоит тягаться с людьми, которые отдали полжизни работе с самолетами.  
  
После моей капитуляции он, на удивление, быстро потеплел и предложил время от времени заезжать и слушать лекции по инженерному делу, которые он читал в академии. Я с удовольствием принял его предложение. Так, постепенно, я завоевал сначала уважение этого интересного человека, а потом и дружбу.  
  
Впоследствии Терри поделился со мной такими скрупулезными знаниями в области конструирования и механики, о которых я не мог и мечтать. В Оксфорде я благополучно пропускал уроки по техническим наукам, считая их скучными и ненужными. Терри же открыл мне глаза на ранее не интересующие меня предметы. Так что мистер Пинсбоун, иронизируя о моих познаниях в инженерии, не мог себе и представить, что я кое-что понимал в чертежах, а не рассматривал их подобно египетским иероглифам. Многие, очень многие люди видели во мне только простодушного богатого дурачка. Но я не был таким, или, если быть точнее, перестал быть таким после знакомства с обитателями Вулиджа.  
  
Что ж, я провел небольшой экскурс по рядам моих друзей. Теперь вы немного представляете, с кем мне пришлось находиться бок о бок в не самые сладкие мгновения моей жизни. Но коллеги коллегами, друзья друзьями, а Дживс в части до сих пор не появился.


	7. Chapter 7

Первый день я относился к его отсутствию вполне спокойно. Роберт обмолвился о частичном закрытии границ Лондона, и это усмирило возникшую по приезду тревогу. Его вполне могли задержать на выезде из города и попросить предоставить документы. А, возможно, автомобиль сломался в дороге, и Дживсу пришлось решать эту проблему в одиночку. У меня все в порядке с воображением, и я мог придумать массу ситуаций, которые объясняли бы задержку моего камердинера.  
  
Да и что лукавить, я до сих пор злился на Дживса за то, что он посмел перечить мне и поддакивать тёте Агате. Втайне я даже радовался, что у меня есть денек, чтобы переварить это подлое предательство. Когда же гнев схлынул, и я собрался узнать, где Дживс находится, дабы хорошенько отчитать его за отсутствие, меня ждал сюрприз. Я все-таки позвонил управляющему нашего дома в Лондоне, но мне сказали, что Дживс покинул квартиру в тот же вечер, что и я, и более никто его нигде не видел. Далее я позвонил в клуб «Пособник Ганимеда», но и там его не видели с того же вечера. Я справлялся в военной части, созванивался со своими знакомыми в штабе. Никто нигде его не встречал и не регистрировал. Он сквозь землю провалился.  
  
Поначалу я думал, что он еще в пути, едет ко мне, но его задержали у въезда в город. Думал, что он узнает мой маршрут, приедет, всё объяснит, но этого так и не произошло. Потихоньку меня стала одолевать паника. Мою душу стал щекотать страх — а вдруг с ним произошло что-то ужасное, и я никак не могу ему помочь, в первую очередь потому, что об этом не знаю. Помимо страха я также ощутил чувство одиночества. Я привык, что он был рядом. Его по большей части безмолвное присутствие уже давно воспринималось мной как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
  
По правде сказать, его отсутствие, именно как слуги, меня не тяготило. Я вполне самостоятелен в бытовых вопросах, просто предпочитаю не утруждать себя скучными делами. Следить за своим внешним видом никогда не было для меня проблемой. Я скучал не по камердинерским услугам, которые оказывал Дживс, я скучал по самому Дживсу, по его присутствию. Первое время я постоянно думал о нём, полагая, что он даст о себе знать. Я пытался пережить волнение в одиночку, но вскоре обратился со своими предположениями к Роберту:  
  
— Роб, мне кажется, что с Дживсом случилось что-то нехорошее, — поведал я свои мысли в один из первых дней нахождения в академии. Тогда еще военным можно было вести расслабленный образ жизни, ибо сверху никаких радикальных распоряжений не поступало.  
  
— А ты не думаешь, что он все-таки обиделся на твои слова и уплыл за океан?  
  
Я посмотрел на него с сомнением.  
  
— Дживс? Обиделся? Тут что-то не вяжется, старина, эти два слова несовместимы друг с другом. Дживс слишком идеален, чтобы испытывать такие низменные чувства.  
  
Роберт усмехнулся, тем не менее, настаивал на своем:  
  
— Когда ты рассказал мне, что вы поссорились перед отъездом, у меня сразу возникли мыслишки о том, что он может сделать тебе ручкой. Прислуга строптива. Он не исключение.  
  
Я и вправду посвятил Роберта в подробности нашей с Дживсом ссоры. Мне нужно было выговориться. А Роберт был моим другом. Ему я мог доверить свои тайные переживания. Он никогда не смеялся надо мной и всегда выслушивал до конца. И Роберт, как никто, знал, как я гордился своими достижениями в летной деятельности. Он один мог оценить тот «моральный ущерб», который причинили мне тетя и Дживс, намекая на то, что я неумелый летчик.  
  
— Нет. Только не он, — возразил я. — Он никогда бы так не поступил. Если бы он хотел поехать за океан, то обязательно поставил бы меня в известность. Исчезать вот так, без предупреждения, не в его правилах.  
  
— Ты ведь чуть ли не унизил его, Берти.  
  
— Унизил?  
  
— Разве нет?  
  
Я не понимал, о чем толкует Роберт.  
  
— Поясни-ка.  
  
Роберт, кажется, забавлялся моей непонятливостью.  
  
— Если бы мне сказали подобное, я бы непременно оскорбился.  
  
— Не припомню ничего оскорбительного, что я мог ему сказать, — ответил я, но уже с явным сомнением. — Ты о чем?  
  
— Ты, кажется, упомянул о его возрасте. Это довольно болезненное замечание для человека, который пышет энергией и умом и стареть не собирается. Насколько я помню, у него есть еще порох в пороховницах.  
  
— Да ведь он не стар!  
  
— А сколько ему лет?  
  
— Ему… Пффф, — я задумался, — он где-то на десять, может, пятнадцать лет старше меня. Значит, около пятидесяти.  
  
— Довольно зрелый возраст, согласись. — Роберт сказал это настолько убедительно, что я начал испытывать сомнения.  
  
— На мое замечание о его возрасте он точно не обиделся, — сказал я, но менее уверенно.  
  
— Но ты не можешь отрицать, что было несколько оскорбительно с твоей стороны напоминать ему об этом.  
  
Я обдумывал его слова.  
  
— Он же не дама, черт возьми, чтобы оскорбляться на такие замечания.  
  
Роберт пожал плечами.  
  
— Не знаю, Берти. Возможно, я ошибаюсь. Но… Я также помню, что он очень умен.  
  
— Дживс действительно умный. Поэтому не обиделся, — настаивал я. — А к чему ты вспомнил о его уме?  
  
— Если не обиделся, то тогда, должно быть, уже покинул континент. Как и любой умный человек. Ты ведь сам его отправил куда подальше.  
  
Я вспомнил вечер нашего расставания в мельчайших подробностях. Не думаю, что Дживс в самом деле собирался бросать меня. Просто хитрые приёмчики, коих за всю жизнь было испытано им великое множество, тогда на меня не подействовали. Не тот был день. Подумать только, я решил сопротивляться его решению. Неслыханное нахальство и максимум по шкале безрассудства нашего с ним негласного соглашения. Может он действительно обиделся на меня?  
  
Сопротивление, которое я ему устроил, одновременно внушило мне чувство гордости и страха. Все-таки Вустеры не попали окончательно под гнёт Дживсов, но вместе с этим предательская частичка моего духа дрогнула. Мысль, что настало время, когда надёжного дружеского плеча нет рядом, испугала меня.  
  
— Ты про то, что я сказал, чтобы он шёл, куда ему вздумается?  
  
— Согласись, если ты сказал ему точь-в-точь такими словами, то это заявление было довольно резким.  
  
— Но мы вроде помирились и договорились встретиться здесь.  
  
Я рассуждал вслух.  
  
— Дживс прекрасно знает, что в некоторые моменты я могу быть резким в словах. Он никогда прежде не акцентировал внимания на этом.  
  
— Тогда я понятия не имею, в чем причина его отсутствия, Берти.  
  
— И я не знаю, почему он до сих пор не приехал.  
  
Роберту этот разговор не доставлял особого наслаждения. Он как всегда был занят делами, но дружеский долг диктовал ему продолжать выслушивать мое нытье. Дела его по большей части состояли в отбиваниях от чрезмерного внимания Эзры Пинсбоуна, который выезжать из Вулиджа не собирался и, кажется, получал удовольствие от того, что совал свой нос во все, маленькие и большие, дыры.  
  
— Неужели он для тебя так важен? Этот Дживс, — спросил, наконец, Роберт, усмотрев на моем лице сильную озадаченность.  
  
— Конечно, он важен для меня. И мне необходимо узнать, где он.  
  
На самом деле я и представить себе не мог, что мне станет так плохо, когда Дживса не будет рядом. Вся моя уверенность и благостное состояние благополучно испарились, как только до меня дошло, что он может вообще не приехать. Ссоры ссорами, но служить Короне без него, одному, здесь, не зная, что с ним случилось, я вряд ли смогу.  
  
После моего заявления Роберт как-то странно на меня посмотрел, почесал затылок и задал ещё один вопрос:  
  
— Раз ты так стремишься найти его, не подать ли нам в розыск?  
  
Так я вышел на следующий этап поисков. Заинтересовавшись моей активностью по поводу отсутствия слуги, Роберт подключил свои связи. Он предположил, что возможно, нечто интересное указано в личном деле, ведь Дживс уже участвовал в военных действиях прежде, но у Дживса личного дела не оказалось, что очень удивило и Роберта, и меня. Службу он точно проходил, значит, личное дело должно было находиться в военном архиве. Официальный ответ гласил, что личное дело Р.Дживса в архиве не значится. Мне это чрезвычайно не понравилось. Я уже корил себя за то, что не ответил на его просьбу и не взял его с собой сразу. Я упросил Роберта подать в розыск за границу, пытаясь убедить себя, что Дживс уплыл в Штаты. Роб умудрился связаться с каждым лайнером, который отбыл из страны в западном направлении. Но отовсюду пришёл удручающий ответ, что Дживс не ступал ни на один из крейсеров, плывущих за океан.  
  
Тормоша розыскные органы, не справлявшиеся с поиском пропавших людей, через пару недель я опустил руки.  
  
Моя команда сочувствовала мне. Ричард в своё время очень хорошо сошёлся с Дживсом и сейчас сетовал на то, что тот пропал. Шли дни. Сначала я беспокоился, но потом мне мягко намекнули, что могло быть и другое развитие событий.  
  
В один из вечеров рассудительный Роберт, с сигаретой в зубах и очередной писулькой в руках от местного связиста, в которой говорилось об отсутствии сведений о Дживсе, сказал мне.  
  
— А ты не думаешь, что он мог покинуть страну?  
  
— То есть? Мы же делали запросы.  
  
— Причем здесь наши запросы. Стран рядом навалом. Или ты думаешь, что отбыть можно только в США?  
  
— В какие страны? Границы ведь закрыты!  
  
Роберт смотрел на меня хитрыми глазами. Я понял, на что он намекает.  
  
— Не сбежал ведь он, в самом деле! Только не он!  
  
— Почему? — удивился мой друг. — Вполне рационально уехать в любую другую страну, где сейчас находиться безопаснее, чем здесь.  
  
— Не может такого быть, — недовольно буркнул я, даже не желая думать об этом. — Да и куда ему ехать? У него нет родственников в других странах. Вроде бы.  
  
Роберт глубоко вздохнул и развел руками. Он давно устал возиться со мной, и я это прекрасно понимал.  
  
— Берти, объясни мне, почему действия этого человека так сказываются на твоем состоянии? Кажется, когда ты приехал сюда, ты весь кипел энергией. Сейчас же ходишь мрачнее тучи.  
  
— Когда я приехал, у меня было четкое представление о том, что и когда я буду делать. А эти промедления и отсутствие Дживса не соответствуют моим планам. Все не так, как я хочу.  
  
— Отсутствие Дживса… Не так, как я хочу, — повторил мои слова Роберт и попытался скрыть улыбку, будто разговаривал с маленьким ребенком. — Ты раньше часто ездил сюда без него. Кажется, ты вообще про него не вспоминал, когда был здесь.  
  
— Но, когда я ездил сюда, я знал, где он находится и что с ним все в порядке.  
  
— Ничего не понимаю. Он всего лишь слуга.  
  
— Нет, не всего лишь, — возразил я самым серьезным тоном, на который был способен. — Я переживаю, потому что он прекрасный человек, и я не хочу, чтобы он попал в беду. Если он нуждается в моей помощи, я должен найти его и помочь.  
  
— Боюсь, на данный момент это невозможно. Будем ждать вестей, но сильно не надейся.  
  
Как знать. Возможно, Роберт был абсолютно прав, когда намекал, что я вел себя, как ребенок. Я, конечно, пытался скрыть свои чувства, но, видимо, у меня это плохо получалось. Да и предположение Роберта о побеге Дживса укоренилось в моей голове. Нельзя было списывать такое развитие событий со счетов, каким бы невообразимым оно не казалось.  
  
Теперь я злился на Дживса, думая, что он сбежал. Нет, я злился на себя из-за того, что мне приходилось так думать. И вновь злился на Дживса за то, что из-за него я не мог найти себе места. Он мог последовать со мной сразу (почему я не ответил на его просьбу, когда он в итоге попросился ехать со мной?) и быть в безопасности, мог помочь нам, то есть мне — силой своего ума. Мог, в конце концов, отказаться от затеи сопровождать меня, но я должен был знать об этом. Неопределенность, незнание ввергали меня в нездоровую меланхолию.  
  
Больше всех на мои терзания реагировал Ричард. Он вообще внимательно относился ко мне и был готов подставить свое плечо. В один из вечеров, похожих друг на друга, когда я скитался по зданию школы и не мог найти себе места, он подошел ко мне и заговорил:  
  
— Реджинальд — хороший человек. Очень печально, что он не приехал, и что вы не можете его найти, — сказал Ричард и осторожно добавил. — Война — это всегда потери.  
  
— Не хочу это слушать, Рич. Давайте мы не будет делать выводы о потерях преждевременно.  
  
Я сказал это слишком резко, даже сам заострил внимание на неподобающем тоне своих слов.  
  
— Извините, мистер Вустер, — ответил Ричард. — Мне показалось, что вам необходимо с кем-то поговорить.  
  
Он хотел уйти, но я остановил его:  
  
— Нет, стойте, Ричард. Извините меня.  
  
Мы стояли в пустом коридоре, соединяющем комнаты, раньше служившие спальнями курсантам.  
  
— Я просто сбился с курса. Не понимаю, что делать дальше.  
  
— Вы обязательно выправите свой курс. Не стоит так убиваться из-за Дживса. Если он жив, он обязательно свяжется с вами. В противном случае, вам следует думать о другом.  
  
Его слова, как нож в масло, действовали на меня слишком угнетающе, но выражали те, самые страшные, мысли, которые я боялся признать и от которых старался убежать.  
  
— Вы сами знаете, что скоро мы покинем Вулидж и придется много работать. Раз вы избрали путь службы Короне — придется, мистер Вустер. Если вы не возьмете себя в руки, то неминуемо последуют ошибки, которые в нашем деле недопустимы. Каждая из них может оказаться фатальной. Необходим холодный ум и стройность суждений, которыми, вы, извините меня за честность, в данный момент не сильно отличаетесь.  
  
Его наставления добрались на моего сердца и подействовали отрезвляюще. Ситуация в стране до сих пор представляла собой хрупкий баланс между невмешательством и готовностью кинуться в самое пекло. Рано или поздно весы ожидания с треском упадут в неблагоприятную из сторон. Я это сам прекрасно понимал.  
  
— Спасибо, Ричард, — сказал я тогда, и он покинул меня, дав мне время на размышления.  
  
Когда от тёти пришло письмо и следовало рассказать ей обо всём, я был подавлен, ибо только сейчас понял, насколько Дживс был мне дорог, но я был готов рассказать ей обо всем. Я знал, что ее мнение на этот счет, будет ледяным, и она потребует от меня любыми способами покинуть страну, но это уже будет невозможно. Ей придется смириться с тем, что произошло.  
  
Письмо не заставило себя ждать, и что было в нем я расскажу чуть позже.  
  
Сейчас лишь скажу, что вскоре после моего разговора с Ричардом нас все-таки перекинули на военную базу близ Кембриджа. Там находились немногочисленные авиационные войска и разведывательный корпус. Произошло это спустя полтора месяца после моего приезда в Вулидж. О Дживсе так и не было никаких вестей.


	8. Chapter 8

Если вам интересна переписка, которая велась между мной и тетей Агатой на протяжении практически четырех лет, то могу вставить в эти мемуары пару писем, которые до сих пор хранятся в нашем семейном архиве. Конечно, я переписывался и с другими родственниками, но письма тетушки — отдельная история. Ей можно восторгаться и испытывать отторжение одновременно. Насладитесь, если желаете, если нет — то листайте дальше.  
  
Конечно, я не отправлял ей отчеты каждые три дня. На то, чтобы писать письма, у меня иногда совершенно не было времени. Полеты длились до восьми часов. Прибавьте к этому время на подготовку машины утром и осмотр оной после возвращения. Периодически случались мелкие поломки, которые необходимо было исправить в тот же день, ведь никто не мог сказать точно, что ждет нас завтра. Также, поскольку пилотом был я, в мои обязанности входили ежедневные отчеты обо всем, что мы делали в воздухе и что обнаружили. На это тоже уходили драгоценные минуты. Если мне удавалось поспать шесть часов — это было счастьем. Но я старался выкраивать время на небольшие послания за океан. Лишь для того, чтобы рассказать в общих чертах, что со мной происходит и что я жив и здоров. Я делился с тетей сокровенным. Например, как-то обмолвился, что называю свой самолет «Пташкой».  
  
Обычно в ответ я получал послания подобного рода:

Бертрам Уилберфорс!  
  
Я и все наши родственники крайне внимательно следим за новостями, которые поступают из Великобритании и дружественных стран. Твои скупые обрывки бумаги, именуемые письмами, не содержат ничего, кроме воды, и скрывают истину от моих глаз. Я объясняю такое не в меру осторожное повествование лишь присягой о неразглашении информации. В противном случае, осознание тобой факта, что находиться в родной стране опасно, — довольно запоздало, ибо вся наша семья поняла это задолго до начала войны и много раз твердила тебе об этом; ты же, видимо, понял это только сейчас, когда твой самолет (не смей больше ничего писать мне о нем!) пару раз обстрелял противник.  
  
Ты всегда был туповатым мальчиком, Бертрам, но я верила, что твой ум проявит себя хотя бы к тридцати пяти годам! Но как же я ошибалась! Видимо, не суждено нашей семье увидеть тебя в числе мыслящих здраво людей. Почему, когда я уговаривала тебя плыть со мной на Запад, ты упирался всеми конечностями? Не седел бы сейчас, сидя в кабине своего самолета, и не потерял бы Дживса. Господи, будь добр к этому человеку, и храни его, если он жив!  
  
На исчезновении Дживса мне хотелось бы остановиться подробнее. Как можно было оставить его в городе одного, если ты собрался ехать в закрытое учреждение? Каким образом он должен был добраться до тебя, если в Лондоне и на прилегающих к нему территориях повсеместно вводится пропускной режим? Даже я понимаю, что, если в эти опасные времена ты собрался ехать куда-то и с кем-то, продвигаться нужно вдвоем.  
  
Надеюсь, Роберт Рассел получил мое гневное послание и в полной мере проникся моими размышлениями на его счет. Его вольные действия меня очень расстроили. Я была о Роберте лучшего мнения. Однако я полностью уверена, Бертрам, что ты и только ты уговорил его взять тебя в войска активной армии. То пагубное влияние, которое ты распространяешь, видимо, подействовало и на него. Вся ответственность за содеянное лежит на тебе. И если в какой-то момент я не отвечу на твои клочки бумаги, то, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что виноват в моей смерти будешь только ты и пустая коробка, по нелепой случайности растущая из твоей длинной шеи.  
  
Однако знай, что я жду вестей, поскольку мое сердце — не лед, как должно быть ты думаешь, и я переживаю, что, возможно, наступит момент и мне не придется держать в руках даже тех крох, которые ты отправляешь, причем не так часто, как мы изначально договаривались.

С верой в лучшее,  
твоя тетя Агата.

Отвечал я приблизительно следующее:

Дорогая тетя!  
  
Все-таки как ваше здоровье? Как самочувствие? Вы так же строги, как раньше, или воздух Новой Земли действует на вас успокаивающе? Я уловил в вашем последнем послании тревожные нотки. Вы ни разу не обмолвились о своем состоянии ранее и храните тайну относительно этой темы, будто с вами происходит что-то нехорошее. Это наводит меня на мысль о вашем нездоровье. Я крайне обеспокоен и надеюсь, что, если мои предположения верны, причиной его не является отсутствие вашего непутевого племянника на Западе; и все те события, которые сейчас происходят в Европе, не тревожат вас больше, чем необходимо. Возможно, я сейчас несу околесицу, но вам не нужно брать так близко к сердцу то, что происходит со мной.  
  
Не знаю, с чего вы взяли, что мой самолет обстреливают со всех сторон. Такого ни разу не было! И волосы мои, вопреки вашим укорам, все такого же цвета, как были в вечер нашего с вами расставания. Вы рисуете в воображении слишком смелые картины, и, если честно, я немного озадачен вашими страшными фантазиями на мой счет. Они наводят меня на мысль, что вы будто хотите, чтобы со мной произошло нечто плохое. Не надо накликать неприятности, дорогая тетя, я же в свою очередь, обещаю ничего больше не писать о «Пташке». Надеюсь, после этого работа вашего воображения немного поутихнет.  
  
Также сообщаю, что вопреки вашим опасениям, мои дела в целом неплохи, но кое-что омрачает мое пребывание в части: отсутствие Дживса. Вы правы. Я очень сглупил, когда не взял его с собой. По этому поводу я сам корю себя уже который месяц. И за то, что Дживс пропал, ответственность лежит полностью на мне. По каким причинам он не доехал до Вулиджа и что с ним случилось — я не знаю. Но как только мне будет известно о нем хоть что-то, я непременно сообщу вам.  
  
Про присягу вы, конечно же, правы. Я не имею права рассказывать вам и кому либо о том, что происходит у нас. Почту, естественно, читают. Но не все! Вы можете себе такое представить? Например, Роберт, насколько я знаю, даже не удосужился вскрыть пришедший из-за океана конверт, ибо у него сейчас мало времени на подобные дела. Спасибо, что в общих чертах передали содержание вашего письма к нему. Я обязательно передам ему эту информацию.

Ваш племянник Бертрам.  
P.S. Передавайте привет Макинтошу. Поцелуйте его в мокрый нос за меня.

Ответом с ее стороны стало вот что:

Бертрам!  
  
Да как ты посмел укорить меня в том, что я жду твоей смерти? Ничего более глупого я от тебя еще не слышала. Все-таки твоя голова действительно работает не так, как у нормальных людей. В ней появляются идиотские идеи, и ты придумываешь того, чего нет. До сих пор удивляюсь, каким образом ты задержался в армии. Ведь ненормальных там держать не должны. Неужели наши боевые ряды настолько нуждаются в людях, что берут, кого попало?  
  
И не нужно врать мне про Роберта. Он читает мои письма и, как любой воспитанный человек, отвечает на них. Он сильно извинялся за то, что ему пришлось включить тебя в летный состав, он рассказал мне все, как было. Теперь-то я знаю, что наивный Роберт просто поверил твоему наглому вранью (а врать-то ты умеешь, я знаю), а ты, вероломный, хитростью проникся ему в доверие. Прилежный Роберт не знает тебя так же хорошо, как я, и не может противиться твоему коварству. Вот был бы рядом Дживс, он бы одернул тебя и поставил на место. Ты без него, наверное, как взбалмошный избалованный ребенок? Ты сам одеваешься в форму или тебе помогают? Нет ли о Дживсе вестей?  
  
Если тон твоих писем не изменит свой характер, я отправлю прошение в министерство авиации, чтобы тебя исключили из числа пилотов и силой выслали из Великобритании. Еще до меня дошли слухи, что в армии не все хорошо с алкоголем. Ты ведь не перебираешь со спиртным? Иных причин писать мне столь дерзко я не вижу.  
  
Макинтош скучает по тебе. Когда все уладиться, и ты, наконец, соберешься к нам, купи ему оленьи рога в лавке на Беркли-сквер, если, конечно, до сих пор тот магазин открыт.

Твоя тетя Агата.

На этот раз я ответил:

Дорогая тетушка Агата!  
  
Весьма удивлен. Раньше вы никогда не опускались до уровня ябеды и гордились тем, что стоите на пару ступеней выше своей сестры — тети Далии — по этой части съевшей слона. Ваше смелое заявление о прошении в министерство авиации поразило меня до глубины души. Как же людей меняет война! Не ожидал от вас такого удара под дых. Жду с нетерпением дальнейшего развития событий.  
  
Я не спился. Нет. И с головой у меня все в полном порядке. Как вы могли подумать о подобном? Заявляю, что не пью спиртного с того вечера, как мы расстались. По этой части можете не волноваться. Бертрам напился на все оставшиеся годы. Не стоит также преждевременно записывать меня в сумасшедшие. Не надо торопиться, тетя, а то мало ли что. Все-таки я на войне.  
  
О Дживсе нет никаких вестей. Вы правы, его очень не хватает, и я согласен, что, возможно, вел бы себя по-другому, если бы он был рядом со мной. Однако вам должно быть известно, что Дживс служил у меня камердинером, а не нянькой. И то, что я сам одеваюсь приблизительно с трехлетнего возраста (да?), вам тоже должно быть известно, тетя. Или у вас начались проблемы с памятью? Свою форму я поддерживаю в должном состоянии самостоятельно и одеваюсь сам. Никто мне в этом не помогает.  
  
Также сообщаю, что я связался с управляющим нашего дома в Лондоне, и он поведал мне, что тот магазин, о котором вы упомянули в последний раз, до сих пор открыт. Мне удалось уговорить его переправить запрашиваемый (вы ведь этого хотели?) груз. Отправляю вам с письмом парочку небольших рогов. Надеюсь, Макинтош сгрыз в вашей новой обители не всю мебель, и рога прибудут в Соединенные Штаты вовремя.  
  
Кстати, расскажите подробнее, как вы обустроили свой новый дом.

Ваш племянник Бертрам.

И все в таком духе.

Если вам показалось, что я был немного дерзок с тетей Агатой в своих письмах к ней, то вы правы. В действующей армии я научился кое-чему. Мягкость с близкими, откровения и все такое, в общем, сопли со слюнями, порождают лишние переживания с их стороны; грубость и наглость — нет. Наоборот, последние держат всех в тонусе. Я никогда не позволил бы себе разговаривать так с тетей Агатой (вечер моего отъезда не в счет), а вот писать ей письма в подобном духе — да, вполне. В том случае, если бы со мной что-то случилось, я надеялся, что мои иногда острые послания будут подготовкой, и потеря не станет для нее внезапным ударом. Я прекрасно понимал, что могу не вернуться и вполне возможно никогда ее не увижу, поэтому решил подстраховаться, и уверяю вас, так делал не я один.


	9. Chapter 9

После прибытия на военную базу я решил погрузиться в работу. Не зная, то ли проклинать Дживса, то ли оплакивать, я прошел стадию горестного ожидания. В моем сердце появился холодок, который отрезвлял ум и давал возможность рассуждать чуть трезвее, чем в последнее время.  
  
Ричард был прав. Надо было приступать к работе. В частности к систематическим вылетам и к наблюдениям за близлежащими территориями. Моя команда была полностью готова если не к атакам, то уж точно к плановым и внеплановым операциям.  
  
Я решил черпать энергию в работе. И постепенно, неделя за неделей, мне начало это удаваться.  
  
Роберт командовал многочисленными группами, типа моей. У него практически не оставалось времени на то, чтобы общаться со мной. Мы могли видеться только поздними вечерами, в относительно спокойные дни, после отбоя, когда все ложились спать, а Роберт — неизменно бодрствующий, нуждающийся лишь в парочке часов для сна — закрывался у себя в кабинете и обкладывался картами, коробками с любимыми французскими сигариллами и бутылками шотландского виски.Уверяю вас, это было не часто, но это было.  
  
Нахождение на военной базе налагало на меня и моих друзей определенные обязательства. Мы не могли покидать территорию без особого на то разрешения. Даже не могли доехать до города и погулять по его улицам. А мне иногда так хотелось прогуляться по улицам Кембриджа и послушать колокольный звон местных церквушек.  
  
Гораздо чаще я видел город сверху, когда мы пролетали над ним и делали многомильный воздушный круг. Системы противовоздушной обороны в те года находились в зачаточном состоянии, поэтому внешние дозоры, которые сооружали на подходах к городу, и постоянные вылеты были ежедневным долгом с нашей стороны.  
  
Также я вплотную занялся обучением Дэна. С удовольствием передавал ему знания, полученные от Терри. Теперь он мог занимать место не только стрелка, но и чинить мелкие поломки. Многофункциональность в команде ценилась. Мало ли, что могло произойти в полете.  
  
Так месяцы тянулись за месяцами.  
  
В мае 1940-го Чемберлен подал в отставку. На пост премьер-министра взошел Черчилль. Вся авиация, и не только, тайно аплодировала решению короля Георга. Поговаривали, что новый премьер показал себя с лучшей стороны еще во время первой мировой. От него ждали радикальных перемен. Всем было ясно, что война обретает затяжной характер и не о каком перемирии теперь не может быть и речи. Все ждали от правительства ясных приказаний и были готовы действовать. Однако мы еще очень отставали в плане подготовки, и многое, что касалось обороны, приходилось делать впопыхах.  
  
Постепенно стали учащаться вылеты немецких самолетов к нашим городам и базам. Сначала они просто облетали территорию и возвращались обратно. Обычно наши самолеты поднимались в воздух и провожали их до линии воздушной границы. На первых порах перестрелок в воздухе совсем не было.  
  
Также наши самолеты направляли то в Лондон, то вглубь континента. Велась постоянная слежка за противником. И он постоянно обнаруживался в неожиданных местах.  
  
Теперь немного подробнее расскажу о своей работе. Это может быть не столь интересно, но для меня это важно, поэтому остановлюсь на описании, чтобы конкретизировать границы своих полномочий.  
  
Я предпочитал летать на бомбардировщиках, не только потому что вложил средства в производство именно этих машин. Сама идея «летающего танка» вызывала во мне восхищение. Легкие самолеты-истребители, более маневренные, но и более бесполезные, не отзывались интересом в моей душе. Они исполняли роль приманки и обычно брали на себя большую опасность (кстати, на истребителях предпочитал летать Джон). Но как по мне гораздо полезнее было работать на больших машинах, экипаж которых доходил до четырех-пяти человек. Такие самолеты находились в небе до восьми часов, как я упоминал чуть ранее, и успевали сделать много чего, начиная от атаки, для которой собственно и создавались, заканчивая заманиваем врага в наши врата и, конечно, разведкой. Когда у тебя есть цель и ты двигаешься к ней на боевом коне — в сознании включается область, ответственная за охоту. Мне нравилось это состояние. Наверное, такое чувство испытывали мои далекие предки во время походов. Оно стимулировало меня к жизни, которая в отсутствие Дживса к моему удивлению и ужасу стала сереть и трескаться по швам.  
  
Я летал на самолете Виккерс Веллингтон. Их начали производить ещё в середине тридцатых годов. Они носили имя в честь Артура Уэлсли, герцога Веллингтона, который когда-то разбил войска Наполеона под Ватерлоо. Но среди своих, так сказать, лётчиков — круга пилотов, эти мощные самолеты называли «Вимпи». Наверное, здесь нужно отступить от главного повествования и немного объяснить, чем самолет обязан такому интересному названию. В свое время Веллингтон Вимпи являлся персонажем мультфильмов про моряка Папая. Он представлял собой эдакого бодрячка, который часто ввязывался в разного рода приключения. «Пташка» как раз и являлась одним из таких Вимпи. Ее корпус был украшен рисунком персонажа из этого мультика (лично мне мой нарисованный Папай чем-то напоминал штурмана Ричарда, о чем я ему сразу же и объявил. Ричард очень смеялся тогда, но сходство сразу признал).  
  
Впервые я увидел рисунки на американских самолетах, как-то прилетавших к нам на базу, и решил украсить свой самолет также, на американский манер, чтобы выразить расположение к этой идее. Почему мне разрешили это сделать — понятия не имею. Обычно британские летчики корпуса своих самолетов не украшали ничем, кроме необходимого опознавательного знака — разноцветного круга.  
  
К началу войны до нас добрались уже усовершенствованные модели Веллингтонов, которые, забегая вперед, всё равно отставали от гонки вооружения. Но в тридцать девятом и сороковом работать на таких машинах было одним удовольствием, и моя команда была того же мнения.  
  
Обычно наши самолеты всегда сопровождал внушительный истребительный эскорт, во главе которого был Джон. Прикрытие было важным условием каждого вылета. В начале войны нас уверяли, что обстрелы будут происходить исключительно по стратегическим объектам: немецким военным базам, железным дорогам, портам. Но со временем это перестало быть актуальным. Как только мы отстояли Лондон, а произошло это в 1940-м, бомбы обрушились на мирные города Германии. Я не раз вспоминал слова Дживса об истреблении мирного населения, но ничего не мог сделать.  
  
Роберт бесился, выжимая из нас все соки. Немцы сходили с ума от своего видения мира и неуклонно следовали по тому пути, который избрали в 1933-м. Поползли слухи о том, что в Германии начали функционировать определенного вида лагеря. Появились первые пленные. Ропот и, соответственно, страх рос. Первоначальное беззаботное отношение к войне растворялось, будто дым.  
  
Эзра Пинсбоун, первое время следивший за Робертом, оставил нас, как только к рулю встал Черчилль. Однако через какое-то время он появился на нашей военной базе вновь. Как и прежде, при каждой возможности он трепал Роберту нервы. В один из вечеров, после очередной проверки, которые он любил проводить без предупреждения, Роберт, не на шутку встревоженный, вызвал меня к себе в кабинет и с порога задал вопрос:  
  
— Берти, какими языками ты владеешь?  
  
Я стоял в дверях с тубусом в руках. Прибежал, как только получил сообщение о вызове, даже не успел занести документы в кабинет майора и спрятать их в сейф. Я стоял и думал над его вопросом. Я довольно бегло говорил на французском, знал десяток фраз на итальянском и столько же на немецком, не больше, чем это было необходимо в данное время.  
  
— Достаточно хорошо ни одного, кроме родного, — ответил я. — Французский? — добавил я, когда Роберт недовольно поджал губы.  
  
— Берти, необходимо, чтобы ты начал учить немецкий язык, — будто полоумному сказал мне он тогда и указал на кресло. Я вошел и присел, поставив тубус рядом с собой, как великую ценность — настолько мне были дороги хранящиеся в нем документы. Я бы с удовольствием пользовался сейфом Роберта, но мне не разрешали оставлять чертежи в его кабинете. Все хранилось в сейфе командующего базой.  
  
Языки всегда давались мне хорошо. Немецкий, однако, я плохо понимал и не принимал за язык. По моему мнению он был несуразен и труден для изучения. Слишком сложный, с этими своими изменениями слов. Никогда ранее моя душа не лежала к этому языку, и даже начало войны не сподвигло меня уделить ему больше времени, чем было нужно.  
  
Тем не менее, после первого серьезного обстрела Лондона настоятельной просьбой командования было изучение немецкого. Роберт знал немецкий в совершенстве, много времени уделял его шлифовке, объясняя это, во-первых, тем, что речь противника надо понимать, а во-вторых, что Грета заставила его выучить ее родной язык.  
  
— Берти, после реального начала войны, которое, по сути, наступило только сейчас, неплохо было бы вникнуть в язык противника. Хотя бы запас слов расширь, пригодится.  
  
— Где пригодится? — я следил за ним, уставшим и сидевшим за своим рабочим столом.  
  
— Мало ли, всякое может быть. Ты ведь не думаешь, что для Великобритании все закончится скоро и без потерь? Мы только что впряглись в несущуюся непонятно куда колесницу. Это только начало. Дальше будет хуже.  
  
— Ты слишком пессимистично смотришь в будущее.  
  
— Я смотрю в будущее реальным взглядом. Посмотри, что происходит. Ты сам читаешь сводки и слушаешь радио каждый день. Франция скоро сдастся. У нее совершенно нет сил. Мы не сможем помочь ей, даже если пошлем туда подкрепление. А мы не пошлем, так как в этом случае оголим свои бока, которые и без этого сейчас с большими пролысинами. День на день наши авиационные войска покинут Францию и вернутся обратно, не потому что мы не хотим помогать, а потому что, если оставим людей там, все они попадут в плен.  
  
Он нервно курил и периодически хватался за виски.  
  
— Люфтваффе очень серьезно подходит к оснащению своих машин. Это касается не только авиации. И я говорил это с самого начала. Я говорил с первых дней, что конструкторские решения немцев очень неплохи. Помнишь, как вы смеялись надо мной в самом начале войны? Над моими словами о красоте смеялись?  
  
— Помню, — с грустью ответил я, опустив голову.  
  
— Они уже тогда сглаживали углы корпусов своих самолетов, — заводился он, я понимал, что ему необходимо спустить пар после визита Эзры, — добавляя этим к скорости несколько десятков миль в час. И это действительно выглядело визуально красиво, не то, что наши нерасторопные «коровы», которые министры ни за что не хотят модернизировать.  
  
— Не надо так, Роб.  
  
— А где лишние мили, там и преимущество, — не слушал он меня. — Ты уже забыл, как мы обделались в прошлом месяце? Наши ребята еле дотянули до базы. Если бы залетели на территорию Германии чуть дальше, то не хватило бы топлива. А немецкие юнкерсы успели покружить вокруг них и вернуться обратно.  
  
Он был очень рассержен.  
  
— Если так пойдет и дальше, то крутые пике самолетов ВВС Великобритании, обстрелы в воздухе, заканчивающиеся катапультированием пилотов, которые мы наблюдаем сейчас, и пленения не заставят себя долго ждать.  
  
— Думаешь, наше командование распорядилось учить немецкий для того, чтобы мы понимали язык, если нас возьмут в плен?  
  
— Конечно. Вероятность велика. Не для этого ли разрабатывалась международная конвенция о военнопленных?  
  
— Надеюсь, что этого с нами не произойдет.  
  
— Но подстраховка в таком деле не помешает, — перебил он и предложил мне закурить, но я отказался.  
  
Мысли Роберта были вполне рациональными. Только вот как учить этот язык было для меня загадкой.  
  
— И как мне выучить язык? — я поднялся с места и подошел к книжному шкафу. Книг в его кабинете было не мало, в основном, о старых войнах, о военных тактиках и стратегиях, о чем-то еще мне не интересном. Я водил указательным пальцем по корешкам книг. Среди них не значилось ни одной на немецком, даже англо-немецкого переводчика не было. Да и ясно. Зачем они Роберту? У него все знания были в голове.  
  
Тут меня осенило.  
  
— А ты-то знаешь немецкий. Позанимайся со мной.  
  
Роберт попыхивал сигариллой и смотрел на меня. Откуда он доставал их в это время — я тоже не знал.  
  
— Ты считаешь, у меня так много времени? Ты не подумай, я с удовольствием уделил бы тебе пару часов на изучение, но в последнее время я сильно занят.  
  
— Изучение? Изучение, допустим, я и без тебя освою, если будет печатный материал. Но ты-то знаешь не только основы языка. Если уж учить немецкий, то вникать во все тонкости. Предположим, — я размышлял, — если меня пленят, вряд ли в плену со мной будут говорить на классическом немецком.  
  
Роберт хмыкнул, соглашаясь со мной.  
  
— Что правда, то правда.  
  
Но он колебался.  
  
— Что, не хочешь учить меня?  
  
Он снова думал и в итоге с большим нежеланием, отразившемся на лице, произнес:  
  
— Хорошо, я попробую уделить тебе время.  
  
Я расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Позволь спросить, а в связи с чем ты так занят? Вроде бы активность наших войск увеличилась не настолько, чтобы погрязать в работе с головой.  
  
— На самом деле все мое время съедает не это.  
  
— Все этот Пинсбоун?  
  
Он кивнул, затушил сигариллу, встал из-за стола и подошел ко мне; раздвинул ряды книг и достал тонкую книжку из второго ряда. Потом протянул ее мне. Я прочитал: «Немецкий разговорник».  
  
— Пока не освоишь все, что там написано, ко мне не подходи. Но подходи, если возникнут вопросы.  
  
Я поблагодарил его и настоял на своем вопросе еще раз:  
  
— Пинсбоун?  
  
— Пинсбоун, да, — он выплюнул эту фамилию, будто произнес ругательство. — Он опять сунул нос не в свое дело. Теперь он приехал с инспекцией по конструкторской части. Привез с собой каких-то ребят из какого-то секретного отдела. Что ищет — неизвестно. Только пересматривает все документы и залезает со своими людьми в каждый самолет. А сегодня вечером я получил запрос из министерства. Мне необходимо написать объяснительную по одному делу. Этот говнюк уже успел донести на меня.  
  
Я понял, о чем он говорит.  
  
— Видел его. Кстати, он облапал всю мою «Пташку». Мне даже стало обидно за даму. Копался в ней, будто искал внутри клад.  
  
— Знаю. Он лапал не только «Пташку».  
  
— И ему позволили? И руководство нашей базы тоже?  
  
— В том-то и дело. У него неограниченные полномочия. Что ему нужно? Как думаешь?  
  
— Ищет изменников?  
  
— В пустых кабинах самолетов? — задумчиво спросил Роб.  
  
— Ищет тайники?  
  
— А откуда в одинаковых машинах, снятых с конвейера в одно время, могут быть тайники?  
  
— Возможно, думает, что пилоты потихоньку разбирают корпуса и что… даже не знаю… прячут там ценные сведения?  
  
— Какая блажь, — отмахнулся Роберт. — А потом скидывают их немцам вместе с бомбами?  
  
— Ну, он ведь не практик, — поспешил добавить я. — Откуда ему знать, что чтобы спрятать что либо в корпусе самолета, надо иметь представления, куда можно прятать, а куда нет. Просто так гайки откручивать нельзя. Нет ничего лишнего.  
  
— Тут ты прав.  
  
Роберт опять задумался. Эзра действовал на него как красная тряпка на быка. После этих визитов он уделял мыслям об Эзре слишком много времени.  
  
— Послушай, а как пилоты могут передать сведения в тайниках? И самое главное — какие сведения?  
  
— Понятия не имею, — признался я. — Я просто так брякнул, не подумав.  
  
А вот Роберт задумался над моими словами.  
  
— Он очень странный, этот Пинсбоун. Никак не могу понять, что ему нужно и что у него в голове.  
  
Меня, если честно, Пинсбоун не сильно интересовал. Наоборот, он казался мне неинтересной фигурой. Интерес мой распространялся на судьбу чертежей, которые были созданы Терри. Роберт еще несколько месяцев назад отправил их на утверждение. И в последнее время среди конструкторов поговаривали, что уже идут сборки, и скоро начнутся поставки новые моделей.  
  
— Кстати, а те чертежи, которые Терри разрабатывал в начале войны, до сих пор находятся в министерстве?  
  
— Кажется, да, — буркнул Роберт.  
  
— Они до сих пор проходят проверку?  
  
— Нет. Уже прошли.  
  
Я почувствовал, будто от меня скрывают важную информацию, и посмотрел на него с укором.  
  
— Почему мне не сказал?  
  
— Ты не представляешь, Берти, насколько длителен этот процесс, — стал оправдываться он.  
  
— Сколько еще ждать?  
  
— Думаю, месяц. Может, меньше.  
  
Я тяжело вздохнул. Промедление было у нашей нации в крови.  
  
— Ничего, Берти, раз нам пришлось встать на военные рельсы, производство машин пойдет намного быстрее.  
  
— Мне не терпится опробовать их на деле.  
  
— Мне тоже, — признался он. — Не грусти. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что летать долго на наших самолетах не получится. Мы каждый день видим в небе самолеты противника, и они иногда поражают меня своими данными. Черт, мы сильно отстаем!  
  
— Я с тобой не согласен, — возразил я. Мне было непонятно, почему он так не доволен нашими самолетами. — Конечно, мы в чем-то отстаем, но мне кажется, мы в чем-то и превосходим.  
  
Роберт как будто бы был со мной не согласен, но он как никто должен был знать, что наши самолеты — не самое плохое, что существовало сейчас в авиационном мире.  
  
— Почему бы людям из министерства не пошевелиться? — добавил я. — Ведь на запуск и прокат опять же уйдет время, а его уже нет.  
  
Роберт покивал. Но мои размышления о том, чтобы в министерстве пошевелились, были встречены им сухо. Он до сих пор не отошел от визита Эзры, и я, кажется, наступил на его слабое место — Роберту было подвластно не все и это его, как и меня, очень злило. Он только ответил:  
  
— Подожди еще немного и учи язык.

Вот о чем я вел разговоры с Робертом. А теперь — о чем разговаривал с Дэном.


	10. Chapter 10

— Моя мама очень добрая. Она вкусно готовит и всегда рассказывает интересные истории. Она любит путешествовать. С ней и с ее братьями, когда они были маленькими, все время случалось что-нибудь необычное. Приключений у них было — хоть отбавлять. Она такая живая, такая настоящая. — Дэн отправил в рот прожаренную куриную отбивную и потряс кистью руки, пытаясь придать словам чуть больше значимости. — Я даже завидую ей. Мое детство было не таким интересным.  
  
Я глянул на него. Он до сих пор был сущим ребенком. Угловатый, значительно субтильнее меня, он больше походил на паренька-лицеиста, который проходит практику по гуманитарным наукам, чем на военного, ежедневно держащего в руках оружие. Ему ведь не было даже восемнадцати.  
  
— Она красивая, твоя мама? — спросил я и тоже отправил в рот кусок обжаренного мяса. — Опиши ее.  
  
— Красивая, — он прожевался и покивал. — На некрасивой отец бы не женился. Он сам мне об этом сказал, — добавил Дэн, поймав мой вопросительный взгляд. — Когда мама была молодой, она считалась первой красавицей в таборе. Да она до сих пор прекрасна. У нее кудрявые черные волосы, и неизменная любовь к красным вещам. Да, кстати, я ведь могу показать вам, как она выглядит.  
  
Дэн всегда улыбался, когда упоминал о матери. Улыбнулся и теперь. Он достал из внутреннего кармана маленькую фотографию. На ней была изображена женщина с ребенком.  
  
— Я никому ее не показывал раньше, — он протянул фотокарточку мне. — Это я с мамой. Мне здесь пять лет.  
  
Я взял фотографию в руки и внимательно всмотрелся в изображение. Действительно, красивая цыганка, в цветастом платке и закрытом красном платье держала на руках счастливого, улыбающегося ребенка.  
  
Мне было интересно слушать рассказы Дэна о матери, ведь своей мамы я совсем не помнил. Обычно, когда нам хотелось поговорить, мы сидели в столовой, в отдалении ото всех, и беседовали на разные темы. Сегодня был, скажем так, немножко выходной день. Не то, чтобы у нас были выходные, но служба иногда велась не всеми, и у меня и людей моей группы на данный момент было свободное расписание.  
  
— А в таборе ты часто бывал? — поинтересовался я.  
  
— Раньше да. Особенно, когда был маленьким. Периодически дед забирал меня, и маме с папой приходилось какое-то время жить на природе. Отец отчего-то был против отдавать меня на попечение деда на долгое время. Наверное, боялся. Все время контролировал, чтобы кочевая жизнь меня не засасывала.  
  
— А мама покинула табор после того, как встретила твоего отца?  
  
— В начале да, но быстро вернулась. Они ведь сейчас не живут вместе, хоть и состоят в браке.  
  
Он не уточнил из-за чего расстались его родители, а я не стал спрашивать. Я приблизительно понимал из-за чего: разница во взглядах, в воспитании и во всем таком, что нельзя искоренить даже огромной любовью. Возможно, Дэн не был готов говорить об этом. Не был готов говорить сейчас. Я решил спросить о другом:  
  
— А как твои родители познакомились?  
  
— О, это целая история! — Дэн отставил тарелку и с энтузиазмом схватил стакан со сладким напитком, подумал и взял еще маленький пончик. — Раньше, когда отец был моложе, он часто охотился. Сам даже делал винтовки для этих целей. Говорил, что это очень расслабляет. Не знаю, правда или нет. Я никогда не считал убийство животных чем-то расслабляющим. Да и мама говорит, что охотиться на животных ради забавы нельзя, — он на секунду затих. — В общем. Они с мамой познакомились в лесу. Табор деда расположился недалеко от города, и когда папа с друзьями обходили лес, они встретили маму. Ну, в общем, потом отец долго ходил на тайные свидания. А еще через какое-то время они поженились.  
  
Я вытер губы салфеткой и посмотрел перед собой. На выбор всем военным давали алкогольные напитки, либо витаминные. Я все ждал, когда же мне захочется выпить чего-нибудь существенного, но до сих пор ничего такого не хотелось. Пришлось взять витаминный сбор.  
  
— Поразительно, как твой дед разрешил им пожениться. Мне кажется, это нонсенс. Или я ошибаюсь?  
  
— Ну, в целом, не ошибаетесь. Дело в том, что мама была уже беременна мной.  
  
— Вот как.  
  
— Да, и ей повезло. Обычно подобные дела плохо заканчиваются.  
  
— В самом деле? Почему?  
  
— Ну… — он нахмурил брови, но все же продолжил. — Об этом мне тоже как-то рассказывала мама. У нас есть дальние родственники, они живут в Германии. Мы иногда встречаемся с ними. В их семье была схожая история. Но только наоборот, и это было давно, еще до того, как мои родители познакомились.  
  
Я слушал внимательно. Раньше Дэн никогда не углублялся в такие подробности, и я думал сейчас, как бы его не спугнуть.  
  
— Наоборот, говоришь?  
  
— Да. Наоборот. От моего, наверное, двоюродного или троюродного дяди забеременела белая женщина. Я имею в виду светлоглазая и светловолосая. Немка. А наши родственники не хотели принимать ее и заставили дядю отказаться и от нее, и от ребенка. Он поступил так, как они хотели.  
  
— Предал их любовь?  
  
— Не знаю, любовь ли… Возможно. Но он отказался от нее, и, кажется, та покончила с собой.  
  
— Покончила с собой? — я подавился; а история-то была серьезной.  
  
— Отец той женщины выгнал ее из дома. Она осталась скитаться на улице. Ну и… Моему дяде не разрешили взять ее в табор. Не знаю, по каким причинам, мама не уточнила. Всё было так сложно. Понятия не имею, почему им не разрешили пожениться.  
  
— И что было потом?  
  
— А потом случилось еще кое-что. То ли брат той немки набросился на моего дядю и убил его, то ли мой дядя сначала зарезал ее отца, за то, что тот выгнал ее из дома и стал причиной ее самоубийства.  
  
Я прокашлялся и вздохнул.  
  
— Дэн, ведь это очень печально.  
  
— Согласен с вами. Вот такие страсти. Поэтому я и говорю, что моей матери очень повезло. Возможно, потому, что мой дед взял в расчет ту историю.  
  
— Действительно, повезло, — тихо проговорил я. — А твоя мама не противилась тому, чтобы отец забрал тебя? Ведь, насколько мне известно, ты закончил английскую школу, и бываешь у деда только изредка.  
  
Он посмотрел на меня, подумал, отвечать или нет, понурился и тоже вздохнул:  
  
— Мама знает, что таких, как я, нигде не любят. В таборе я тоже не совсем свой, как и здесь.  
  
Дэн говорил это вполне спокойно, как человек, смирившийся со своим положением и принявшим его. На мои заверения, что он как раз таки свой здесь, он лишь отмахнулся.  
  
— Мы с ней решили, что я должен получить образование. Вот я и оказался в академии на попечении Ричарда, как преподавателя. А дальше война. Последний раз я видел маму летом прошлого года. Она плакала тогда. Не хотела меня отпускать. Дед тоже. Видимо, они предчувствовали. Такое часто бывает в нашей семье. Мы верим снам, приметам и прочим вещам, которые в вашем мире считаются смешными. Мама тогда видела сон, что мне угрожает опасность. А я настоял на своем. Она лишь благословила меня и подарила амулет, чтобы он хранил меня от всякого зла.  
  
Он достал и показал амулет, который носил под рубашкой: вырезанный из дерева лист клена, висевший на грубой веревке.  
  
— Она сказала, что в нем живут духи рода, и они будут хранить меня в самые опасные моменты. Еще этот амулет дает мне успокоение, когда я волнуюсь. Он работает, сэр, — добавил он, встретившись со мной глазами.  
  
— Значит, ты веришь в духов?  
  
— Вы считаете меня ненормальным?  
  
— Отнюдь.  
  
Мне опять-таки было интересно слушать рассказы о мировоззрении его семьи и об их религии, которая только с виду походила на нашу, на самом же деле была другой.  
  
— Да. Я верю в духов рода и вообще в духов. И верю, что благословение любящих людей оберегает от всех неприятностей.  
  
Возможно, потому что я не знал что такое материнская забота, слова Дэна запали в мое сердце и позже вспоминались каждый раз, когда я видел этого юнца. Мне ведь ни мама, ни тетки никаких амулетов не дарили. Я даже не знал, что подобное бывает в некоторых семьях и что такое вообще может быть. В нашей семье дарение амулетов на защиту, и даже благословение, не было принято.  
  
— Опять духи?  
  
Пока я думал о своих родственниках, оказывается, с нами поравнялся Ричард. Он проходил мимо и увидел, что Дэн показывает мне свой амулет.  
  
— Да объясните же ему, мистер Вустер, что никаких духов нет. И амулеты эти — чушь. Выкинь их лучше, Дэн. Ой! — он комично приложил руку к щеке. — Мистер Вустер, вы так прониклись речам Дэниела, что сами поверили? Вы посмотрите на себя — размышляющий о бренности мира, сомневающийся в реальности бытия человек.  
  
Я глянул на него и заставил себя подавить смех. Денни покраснел. Мне не хотелось обижать молодого друга. Ведь чем дольше я общался с ним, тем сильнее в меня проникало понимание позиций Дживса. Может быть, я надумывал что-то, но потребность Дживса поддерживать меня и совать, так сказать, нос во все мои дела, наставлять на путь истинный после тесного общения с Дэном стала мне немного понятней. Мы всегда хотим добра тем людям, которые нам искренне симпатичны, и взамен, как правило, ничего не ожидаем. Нам достаточно видеть их счастливые лица, или же их успех.  
  
Общаясь с Денни, я должен был испытывать к нему расположение, что собственно и происходило, но законы человеческих чувств не поддаются объяснению. Подолгу разговаривая с Дэном о его семье, друзьях и прочем, тёплые чувства возникали у меня не только к нему, но и к Дживсу. Парадокс? Несмотря на то, что я не знал, где тот находится и что с ним случилось, возможно, вместе с этим и из-за разлуки я не только скучал по нему, но и ощущал тяготящую сосущую боль в области сердца.  
  
Когда удавалось занять себя работой, то, конечно, мысли о Дживсе оставляли меня или же отходили на задний план, но по ночам, в части, или когда было свободное время, я думал о нём, и понимал, что мне жутко его не хватает.  
  
Я скучал по его заботе, сильным ловким рукам и дельным замечаниям. Скучал по тому, как он произносит «сэр» — плавно и ненавязчиво, будто между прочим, но всегда уважительно. Я скучал и даже изредка плакал.  
  
Я понял, что по-своему любил Дживса, и понял это в тот момент, когда взял на себя обязательство заботиться о Денни в это страшное время. Я даже предположил, что Дживс чувствовал ко мне то же, что я чувствую к Денни — желание опекать и защищать. Я очень переживал за судьбу Дживса и не позволял себе думать, что он мертв. Из самых страшных сценариев я выбрал тот, что Дживс уехал куда-нибудь. Не важно, я даже был рад узнать, что он нелегально перебрался в США, но самое главное узнать, что он жив!  
  
— И вот, теперь он здесь, в вашей команде, — продолжал Ричард. — С амулетом на шее. Пудрит вам мозги. А вы уши развесили и, кажется, задумались о том, чтобы повесить на шею такой же амулет. Хорошо, что ваши родственники более рациональны. Ведь эта дорога очень опасна, мистер Вустер. Не вздумайте больше сидеть с таким задумчивым лицом. Лесные или какие там духи ничем вам не помогут. Разве что при крушении самолета, если такое случится, не полностью прикроют обломки за кронами деревьев. Для обнаружения это, возможно, и будет полезно, но в целом — сомнительно.  
  
— Прикусите язык, Рич, — буркнул я. — Ни о каких крушениях слушать не хочу.  
  
— Я серьезно, — настаивал он.  
  
— А я буду молиться за вас, Ричард, — серьезно сказал Денни. — Чтобы вы, мистер Вустер и я, и Терри и наш самолет никогда не упал.  
  
Тот хмыкнул.  
  
— И буду верен своей религии.  
  
— И выйдешь сухим из воды, то есть из войны, — подначивал его Ричард.  
  
— Да, так и будет, — опять серьезно ответил Дэн.  
  
— И с наградами.  
  
— Возможно, но точно с невестой, — гордо добавил Дэн, — которая ждет, когда я вернусь.  
  
— Да что ты? — Ричард даже открыл рот от удивления. — И с невестой?!  
  
— То есть, — я тоже опешил. — Как это невеста?  
  
Он застенчиво опустил взгляд. Пушистые длинные ресницы коснулись кожи под глазами.  
  
— У меня есть невеста, сэр.  
  
— Расскажи-ка, расскажи.  
  
Ричард тоже оживился и навострил уши.  
  
— А ее фотографии у тебя случайно нет? — шепнул я.  
  
— Нет, у меня нет ее фотографии. К сожалению, — было сказано так, будто фотография на самом деле была, но поскольку Ричард стоял рядом и доверия не заслуживал, необходимо было соврать.  
  
— Она цыганка? — бесцеремонно спросил Рич.  
  
— Нет, англичанка. У нее светлые глаза и волосы, прямо как у мистера Вустера. Еще она играет на рояле и прекрасно поет.  
  
— Ты врешь сейчас, да?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— А я вот тебе не верю, — заявил Ричард.  
  
— Ваше право. — Дэн пожал плечами и сделал вид, что ему все равно.  
  
Ричард в ответ скорчил недоверчивую гримасу и помотал головой, раздумывая.  
  
— Даже если и есть, то все может поменяться. Цыганки. Англичанки. Француженки.  
  
— Нет, — он всполошился. — Она обещала ждать меня. Мы давно дружим, но когда началась война, мы дали друг другу слово.  
  
— Ну-ну. — Ричард расхохотался. — Женщины никогда не держат своих слов. Для них любое обещание — пустой звук. Так что не надейся на свою англичанку. Не дождется она тебя. Хотя, возможно, если ты будешь систематически молиться своим духам, то все может быть, — он похлопал Дэна по плечу и пошел по своим делам.  
  
Слова Рича расстроили Дэна. Я решил поддержать его и сказать, что все будет хорошо, но он прекратил разговор. Конечно, Ричард был не прав. Не стоило ему так говорить, ведь Дэн был так молод и чист душой, что сущее кощунство — убеждать его в чем-то, на что Рич бесцеремонно намекнул. Да и кто знает, — возможно, чудо случится, и та девушка действительно дождется своего жениха.


	11. Chapter 11

Что ж, пора плавно переходить к главным событиям, о которых я и хотел вам рассказать. Все, о чем я упоминал прежде, было лишь набросками. Они помогут лучше понять с чего все начиналось и к чему в итоге пришло.  
  
Истинное начало войны для Великобритании пришлось на лето сорокового, но я открыл свой боевой счет еще весной того же года. Не только я один, конечно, — вся моя команда. Периодически мы принимали участие в воздушных боях на границе с Францией. Мы — это не экипаж «Пташки», нас-то как раз Роберт придерживал на базе.  
  
Немцы медлили с военными действиями на нашей территории, однако кокетливой соседке везло меньше. Королевские ВВС базировались на нескольких французских аэродромах. В мае сорокового прошла первая совместная операция французов и британцев против немецких налетчиков. Мое особое положение давало мне чуть больше информации, да и корпус разведки, который располагался рядом с нами и в котором часто бывал Эзра, подробно обсуждал с нашим командованием все, что творилось в Европе.  
  
Я настоятельно просился слетать туда хотя бы разок. Роберт постоянно отказывал, ссылаясь на то, что в первую очередь мы должны охранять и патрулировать особо секретные и ценные объекты своей страны.  
  
У Роберта был пунктик на секретности. Он вполне мог подать прошение, чтобы все его команды перевели в горячую точку, но предпочитал находиться поближе к тайным знаниям, которые были для него почему-то более важными. Хоть он искренне ненавидел Эзру и при любой возможности писал в министерство авиации ответные кляузы, тем не менее, постоянно встречался с ним и вопреки логике пытался завоевать его доверие. Эзра на эти попытки реагировал холодно. Регулярно навещал нас с проверками и опять отбывал в неизвестном направлении.  
  
Я же все просился куда-нибудь подальше от окраин Кембриджа. И решил, раз во Францию не отпускают, так, может, отправят за ее пределы?  
  
— Роберт, ты становишься занудой. Отпусти мою команду на другие задания. Хочу сам посмотреть, что творится в Европе, — буквально упрашивал я. — Столько команд уже было во Франции. Почему меня не отпускают?  
  
— Куда это ты собрался? Во Францию? — спрашивал Роберт, пряча ухмылку. — А не далеко ли тебя тянет, Берти? Между прочим, я помню обещание, которое дал твоей дражайшей тете. Ты нужен мне здесь. Точка.  
  
— Для чего, позволь спросить?  
  
— Для того, чтобы служить своей стране. Или тебе надоело? — он хитро прищурился. — В таком случае, могу замолвить слово — тебя отпустят за океан.  
  
— Не хочу я за океан!  
  
— В таком случае, я делаю вывод, что тебе надоела относительно спокойная жизнь?  
  
— Я не понимаю, Роберт, — настаивал я. — Ты каждый день слышишь, что творится в Европе, но хочешь, чтобы мы сидели здесь, на месте. Почему?  
  
— Возможно, потому что я кое-что смыслю в стратегии? Возможно, поэтому я руковожу, а ты подчиняешься?  
  
— Когда я поступал на службу, я представлял ее по-другому.  
  
— Какой же ты ее представлял?  
  
— Более активной.  
  
— Куда еще активнее, ты и так спишь почти столько же, сколько я.  
  
— Ну и что. Я чувствую, что сила во мне есть, и я бездарно пропускаю ее сквозь пальцы.  
  
Роберт, конечно, соображал в военных тонкостях намного лучше меня, и его стремления оградить меня от прямого огня были также понятны. Но я настаивал на своем.  
  
— И не сидится же тебе на месте, Берти. Ведь во Франции не наши серые будни, там реальные бои.  
  
— Именно поэтому и хочу слетать туда. Ты ведь все равно дашь в подмогу несколько команд. Отправь меня тоже.  
  
— А что напишет тетя Агата?  
  
— Так ей не нужно об этом знать.  
  
— Нет-нет-нет, — теперь Роберт действительно усмехнулся. — Я ведь планирую дожить до конца войны. Как бы мне не схлопотать от леди Спенсер выговор или удар зонтиком, когда я встречусь с ней воочию. Вдруг ты умрешь!  
  
Это было не смешно.  
  
К тому времени уже были готовы новые модели самолетов, сконструированные по чертежам Терри, и некоторые мои коллеги уже летали на них. Отзывы летчиков касательно работы новых машин были в высшей степени положительными, и Роберт заставлял инженеров продолжать разработки. Терри часто пропадал в инженерном отделе. Роберт восхищался его работой, и делал большие ставки на следующие образцы.  
  
Я же никак не мог расстаться с «Пташкой». Можно было пересаживаться на другую, более маневренную машину, но я оказался сентиментальным человеком (никогда бы не подумал, что это так), и находил многочисленные причины не делать этого.  
  
Также я заметил, что инновации происходили не только в наших рядах. Встречаясь в воздухе с самолетами противника, я отмечал, что общая функциональность повышалась и у них тоже. Это не было странным, но мы шли практически нога в ногу. Допустим, наши военные изобретали что-нибудь новое, и вскоре это же появлялось у немцев. Либо, наоборот. Будто одинаковые идеи приходили в головы обеих сторон. Возможно, так оно всегда и бывало, на предыдущих войнах. Я подумал тогда, как такое возможно. Единственным объяснением было вот что. Допустим, захватывали мы вражеские самолеты, и наши конструкторы тщательно изучали всю подноготную самолета. Делали выводы, брали что-то для своих разработок, и потом ставили на поток. Тот же процесс был и с другой стороны. Такое вполне было возможно, но не факт. Я не знал точно и ни с кем не делился своими мыслями по этому поводу. Хотя, если быть совсем откровенным, я чувствовал что-то еще. Будто одна и та же рука руководила всем этим.  
  
Роберт так и не сжалился надо мной и во Францию не отпустил. Сказал, что слишком опасно, что для них все скоро закончится. А вот на территорию Австрии, сказал, не опасно. Поэтому вскоре нас отправили бомбить дальние территории немцев и, как не прискорбно это прозвучит, все, что на них находилось.  
  
Напомню, шел 1940-й год. Наши бомбардировщики атаковали побережье одного австрийского города. Согласно данным разведки по берегу реки рядом с городом располагались склады с боеприпасами, запчастями к военным машинам и многое другое. Далее, вниз по реке, функционировал небольшой заводик по производству оных. Его-то и нужно было снести с лица земли.  
  
Мои действия должны были ограничиваться несколькими кругами над последним объектом. Приказом было — уничтожение. Сопровождали меня отряд истребителей, во главе которых был Джон. Нас бы обязательно встретили и помешали — для этого звено Джона и было необходимо. Помимо меня на это задание отправили еще несколько самолетов.  
  
— Послушайте, мистер Вустер, — сказал Ричард, когда мы практически долетели до объекта. — Мне не нравится, что нас заставляют бомбить именно этот район.  
  
— Что не так? — спросил я.  
  
Ричард отличался тончайшим нюхом на разного рода проблемы, которые могли возникнуть в воздухе. Я заподозрил в его словах неладное.  
  
— Посмотрите, — он показал рукой вниз и вправо. Под нами развернулась панорама города. Виднелись трубы завода, жилые здания, возможно, больницы и школы. Река была в стороне. — Это место не очень благоприятно для обстрела. Допустим, мы сбросим несколько бомб на завод, потом полетим к складам, то бишь, вверх по реке, но смотрите, там, по линии берега, кажется, стоят лодки.  
  
Я пригляделся и действительно увидел обычные рыбацкие лодки. Людей с такой высоты мне видно не было, но признаки жизни были налицо.  
  
— Эта территория находится совсем близко от жилых районов, в котором, уверен, до сих пор живут люди. Если в завод мы, допустим, попадем, то вот город и побережье меня сильно смущают. Как это мы сможем попасть в склады без ущерба для лодок? Взрывной волной их и все, что рядом, снесет в реку.  
  
Терри слушал нас внимательно и тут же связался с другими самолетами. Подобные выводы сделали не только мы. Однако командир этой операции, человек, с которым у меня никогда не складывались хорошие отношения в части, не стал ставить под сомнения приказ свыше и заставил делать то, что велели. Стоящий здесь завод был на крайне выгодной для немцев территории. Одинаково близко находился к важным дорогам и железнодорожным путям. Его нужно было уничтожить как можно скорее. Это же касалось и складов.  
  
Как только внешние переговоры закончились, наш радиолокатор засек гостей. К нам направлялись чужие самолеты.  
  
Веллингтоны поспешили к заводу. За несколько минут были сброшены десятки бомб. Но двое самолетов-бомбардировщиков вместо того, чтобы лететь с нами, сразу повернули к побережью. Звено Джона и его коллеги прикрывали нас, но вскоре нам пришлось отступить и тоже направиться в сторону побережья. Я пошел на круг, чтобы уйти от огня немцев и дать пространство для прицельных выстрелов наших истребителей. В целом, все проходило по плану, но Ричард был все также недоволен.  
  
— Что-то здесь не так, мистер Вустер. Куда этих-то понесло, — указал он на нескольких улетевших вперед самолетов. Мы лишь издали видели, как они открыли огонь по складам и теперь всюду виднелся серо-черный дым.  
  
— Ну вот, я же говорил, что не надо стрелять так близко к реке! — завопил он, наблюдая за тем, как распространяются клубы дыма. Я догнал свое звено, и мы ждали дальнейших указаний, которые пока не поступали. Истребителями велся воздушный бой вблизи завода. — Зацепили гражданских, — продолжал сетовать Ричард.  
  
— Да мы не стреляем ведь, Рич.  
  
— Мистер Вустер, не будьте наивным. Вы видите, что эти двое наших засранцев устроили?  
  
— Уничтожили цель?  
  
— Да, но вместе с целью и кого-то еще. Я знаю такие маневры еще с давних времен. Если рядом с важной целью находится что-то живое, рано или поздно оно полетит на воздух вместе с целью. Видимо, это время настало.  
  
Я посмотрел в боковое окно. Под клубами дыма и пыли около побережья действительно виднелось нечто похожее на тела. Завод утопал в огне и дыме. Несколько юнкерсов были сбиты, потери были и с нашей стороны.  
  
Дэн молчал и изредка отстреливался от тех немецких самолетов, которые приближались к нам слишком близко, а я старался вовремя уворачиваться.  
  
— Прямо как Рихтгофен, — произнес Дэн. Я тоже обратил внимание на тех, кто осыпал нас пулями. Мне не хотелось этого признавать, но они были хороши.  
  
Терри опять переключился на внешнюю связь. Теперь между пилотами слышалась такая ругань, что секунд пятнадцать было ничего не разобрать. Потом зычный голос командира перекрыл общий гвалт. Оказывается, у каждого звена был свой приказ. И если мы бомбили завод, то другим было приказано обстреливать не только склады, но и само побережье. Однако некоторые в звене были против произвола и высказывали недовольство. Рыбацкие лодки видели все. Только когда командир пригрозил выговором, все умолкли.  
  
Я решил дождаться, пока дадут какое-нибудь распоряжение и начал осматривать ландшафт обстрелянного побережья. Дым оседал быстро и через некоторое время я попросился на дополнительный круг. Я прекрасно знал, для чего нас сюда прислали — это место было стратегически важным, то есть здесь были важные военные объекты, но также здесь были люди, случайные гражданские — кажется, теперь наше командование это не слишком волновало.  
  
Видимость сверху улучшилась. Я попросил разрешение на снижение и тут же получил его.  
  
Летя максимально низко над рекой, я прищурился и увидел — да, на берегу валялись мертвые тела. Виднелись разбросанные сети, какие-то телеги, обломки. Рядом с телами стояли вроде бы женщины и дети. Немецкие самолеты продолжали обстрел в воздухе. Наши отбивались.  
  
— Может, их волной от взрывов на заводе отбросило? — предположил Денни.  
  
— Ты ведь не идиот или резко поглупел? — когда Ричард сердился, он ни с кем не церемонился. — Это наши самолеты обстреляли их.  
  
— Да, это похоже на правду, — подтвердил Терри.  
  
Я сглотнул в ожидании того, что будет дальше.  
  
Стреляли именно в простых людей, и сделал это кто-то из наших самолетов. Убивать их за то, что они не за нас? Кошмар — если Великобритания дошла до такого. Вскоре нам приказали возвращаться, и мы полетели обратно, с одинаковым чувством чего-то неправильного. Немецкие самолеты преследовали нас до самой границы, но сбить нас так и не смогли. Все пилоты, которые полетели на это задание, включая меня, отличались опытностью в маневрах. Да и нас беспрестанно обороняли не сильно поредевшие звенья истребителей.  
  
В тот вечер я вернулся весь на нервах. Меня посетила адская злоба. Я понял, что Роберт был в курсе того, что в этот раз планировало сделать наше командование, но мне ничего не сказал. Видимо, ранее не отпуская меня на подобные задания, он старался уберечь меня от этого, но потом сдался или же ему стало всё равно. Я же вкусил первые, и пока самые легкие, плоды своей работы. Дальше стало только хуже.


	12. Chapter 12

После тех событий начался обоюдный террор гражданского населения. Формально это и было настоящим началом войны. Наши генералы божились, что не мы первыми начали обстрел простых людей, но теперь это не имело значения. Бомбы не смотрят на имена и возраст. Немцы калечили наших людей, мы — их. Они стирали с лица земли наши деревеньки и устраивали пожары на мельницах и в лесах. Наши самолеты бомбили их города и заводы. Месяц за месяцем. Год за годом.  
  
Все пестрело в калейдоскопе непрерывных убийств.  
  
Позорнее всего, что я сам стал убийцей. Конечно, я отстаивал интересы своей страны, но факт оставался фактом. Я был повинен в смертях невинных людей. Не важно, кем были те люди: военными, служащими на заводах, или случайными прохожими, спешащими в свой дом с краюхой хлеба. Немцами ли, или людьми другой национальности. Не важно. Убивал. Командование, в числе которого к 1943-му году теперь был и Роберт, оставалось глухо к призывам не обстреливать гражданских. Генералитет был непреклонен. Раз противник посмел истреблять нас, мы перестали сдерживаться и по полной реализовывали свои возможности.  
  
Спустя три года подобных действий, от прежнего Бертрама Вустера осталась только оболочка. Душа моя стала, наверное, меньше, или, возможно, другого цвета. Но, однозначно, я стал жестче. Научился повышать голос и отдавать команды.  
  
Первые изменения, которые я подметил в себе, начались еще со времен потери Дживса, в исчезновении которого я полностью винил себя и только себя. Когда же я и мои люди начали стрельбу по живым мишеням, во мне что-то умерло окончательно. Я стал сухим, неулыбчивым, иногда даже безразличным.  
  
К тому времени я сносно овладел немецким языком и даже мог говорить с Робертом на равных. Он часто грузил меня сложными разговорными конструкциями, причем военного содержания, которые со временем стали мне по зубам. Я в свою очередь поднатаскивал Ричарда и Дэна. Терри хорошо знал немецкий язык. Всех нас, теперь не только патрулировавших базу, но и вылетавших за пределы страны, готовили к возможному плену.  
  
Пленных летчиков было много. Практически никто не сбегал, так что узнать, что творилось с ними в лагерях по ту сторону фронта, мало кто мог. Но руководство заботилось о пленных и финансировало их содержание. У Роберта даже были списки тех, кто был на той стороне и был жив, значит, все было не так плохо, как могло показаться.  
  
Шел тысяча девятьсот сорок третий год. Заострять внимание на том, что случилось со мной в три предыдущих года, я не буду по причине нежелания пересказывать события прежней главы в разных вариантах. Все они были приблизительно одинаковые, только с разным числом потерь с нашей стороны. Я и мои близкие друзья были до сих пор живы и практически здоровы. Только у Ричарда пошаливало сердце, но он держался и ни за что не желал оставлять свой пост.  
  
В рядах авиации происходили изменения. Наши инженеры, в числе которых был и Терри, продолжали думать над усовершенствованием самолетов. Выпускались новые модели. То же наблюдалось и с другой стороны. Между нашими машинами (не только самолетами, но и танками) шло постоянно сравнение. Командование пыталось определить, чья сторона опережает гонку. Я был не настолько глуп и считал, что надо сравнивать не только между нами и немцами. К тому времени в войну уже два года как вступила Страна Советов, и их военная техника, не говоря уже о самих военных и их настрое, ничем не уступали ни нам, ни немцам.  
  
Соединенные Штаты тоже были полностью обмундированы и обшиты броней. Они активно помогали и нам, и всем, кто в этом нуждался.  
  
Шел четвертый год моей службы. Я сильно похудел. Не из-за того, что мало ел. Из-за нервов. Приходилось мало спать и быть в постоянном напряжении. Ночью теперь спать не приходилось совсем. Обычно я отдыхал днем, всего несколько часов.  
  
В тот день я был на военной базе. Шел по коридору из корпуса инженеров со своим черным тубусом в руках и думал о своей жизни, когда мне показалось, что кто-то произнес мою фамилию.  
  
Я не сразу понял, кто меня окликнул. Это был Эзра. За прошедшие годы он тоже изменился. Давненько я его не видел. Совершенно точно, он заглядывал к нам периодически, но я перестал следить за его визитами, предоставив разбираться с этим Роберту в одиночку.  
  
Эзра осунулся, похудел, прежней энергии в нем уже не чувствовалось. Я увидел в нем лишь напряженную недоверчивость ко всем и всему. Видимо, дела его шли не важно. Не мудрено, к тому времени мы уже воевали почти четыре года, а результаты были плачевными. Мы увязали в болоте все больше и больше, былого энтузиазма и сил уже не было. Единственное, что было в Эзре неизменным — серый костюмчик, которому он никогда не изменял.  
  
— О, мистер Вустер. Рад видеть вас, — он подал мне руку, и я вдруг вспомнил, что Эзра не так прост, как кажется, он тряс мою ладонь с тем же энтузиазмом, как и в день нашего знакомства. Внешний вид был обманчив. — Как служба?  
  
— Вы и сами обо всем знаете, — я удивился, что он завел разговор со мной. Обычно я такой чести не удостаивался.  
  
Он кивнул, давая понять, что, естественно, он в курсе всего.  
  
— Я имею в виду, вам еще не надоело заниматься тем, чем занимаетесь?  
  
Он на что-то намекал?  
  
— Я нахожу свою деятельность удовлетворительной, — ответил я так, как когда-то отвечал мой камердинер.  
  
Он снова кивнул.  
  
— Ваши люди все еще работают над новыми моделями? — теперь он указывал на тубус. В нем действительно были чертежи и документы. Мы готовили их для одобрения сверху.  
  
— Да, кое-что снова наработали.  
  
— Что же вы там все время усовершенствуете?  
  
— Всегда есть что-то, что можно усовершенствовать.  
  
— Понимаю. Этот процесс очень засасывает.  
  
— Именно.  
  
— И не только нас.  
  
— О чем вы?  
  
— Немцы тоже все время что-нибудь придумывают.  
  
— И у них получается, — сказал я. — Поэтому мы занимаемся тем же.  
  
— Нужно ли так стараться?  
  
Его вопрос поставил меня в тупик. К чему он вел?  
  
— Конечно, нужно.  
  
— В самом деле? Вы уверены, что нужно?  
  
— Мне как практику виднее. Тем более, я постоянно делюсь опытом с другими пилотами и выслушиваю их мнения. Терри тоже практик. И Роберт летчик. Все мы одного мнения — нужно идти вперед.  
  
Он внимательно слушал меня. Смотрел изучающее. Я обычно чувствовал, как ко мне относится тот или иной человек, но Эзра так и оставался нечитаемым. Одновременно я видел в нем и расположение, и недоверие. Я уже хотел откланяться и пойти по своим делам, но он остановил меня и сказал нечто неожиданное:  
  
— Я знаю, что когда вы только приехали в академию, вы так и не дождались вашего камердинера.  
  
Я думал, что уже не способен что либо чувствовать, но своими словами он задел больное место в моем сердце. Область в груди прострелило, и я безмолвно приоткрыл рот.  
  
— Мне сказал об этом кто-то из здешних людей, — поспешил добавить он.  
  
— Да, Дживс так и не объявился, — ответил я, буквально выдавив из себя эти слова. Я так долго не произносил его имя. Только сейчас поймал себя на этом.  
  
Вдруг в моем мозгу возникла бредовая идея. Я будто увидел спасительную соломинку и схватился за нее.  
  
— Возможно, вы что-то знаете о нем?  
  
— Я? — удивился Эзра. — С какой стати?  
  
— Тогда почему вы спрашиваете?  
  
Он похлопал глазами. И я вдруг понял, что он допустил ошибку. Кем был этот человек, мне до сих пор до конца не было понятно. Но то, что он знал больше всех работающих здесь людей — это было совершенно точно. Обычно я не понимал, что роилось в его голове, но конкретно в этот момент я прочитал его лицо. Он колебался. Он точно что-то знал о Дживсе, просто не хотел или не мог говорить. В моем сердце затеплилась надежда.  
  
— Кажется, вы делали запрос в военный архив по поводу его личного дела? — продолжил он.  
  
— Да. И мы с Робертом ничего не нашли.  
  
— Естественно.  
  
Что мог означать этот ответ? Естественно — что? Что личного дела не было, потому что ты перехватил его раньше нас?  
  
— Вам что-то известно о Дживсе? Ведь так? Расскажите мне! — с надеждой вскрикнул я. — Он жив? С ним все в порядке?  
  
Эзра закусил губу и замолчал, продолжая смотреть на меня с ожиданием. В его глазах плескался тот самый азарт, за который я готов был его хорошенько встряхнуть. Он следил за моей реакцией на его слова и опять, как в тот раз, увидел что-то, что было ему необходимо.  
  
— Понятия не имею. Откуда мне знать, — все-таки ответил он, и я остался ни с чем.  
  
Он разорвал наш зрительный контакт и поспешил перевести разговор.  
  
— Я видел новые наброски чертежей.  
  
Я же вдруг понял, что Дживс до сих пор жив. О, я это понял по тому, как отозвалось на мимолетные вопросы мое сердце. Если бы Дживс был мертв, то мое сердце точно прореагировало бы по-другому.  
  
Разговор о чертежах я не поддержал. Я видел, что Эзра хотел сказать о чем-то еще. Он стоял и думал, говорить или не говорить. Потом решился.  
  
— Поведение Рассела беспокоит меня. С ним что-то не так. Неужели он сдался? Я совсем не вижу в нем былого энтузиазма.  
  
— Вы так считаете? — спросил я, хотя знал, что Эзра был прав.  
  
— Вы его близкий друг и мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы попытались пробудить в нем былую отвагу. В его положении быть верным стране — это обязанность, а не подвиг.  
  
— О чем вы говорите?  
  
«Обязанность? Подвиг? О чем это он?»  
  
— Как, вы не знаете?  
  
— Видимо, нет, раз спрашиваю.  
  
— Его жена перебралась через границу и примкнула к противнику. Я мог бы арестовать Роберта, но пока не делаю этого. Он великолепный руководитель, рачительный сотрудник и занимает большой пост. Но вот личные проблемы совсем подкосили его. А вы — его друг и можете воздействовать на него.  
  
Странно, что Роберт не сказал мне ни слова о жене. Обычно он делился со мной своими проблемами.  
  
— Так он ничего не сказал вам о Грете?  
  
— Нет, ничего, — признался я. — И раз так, не думаю, что я должен касаться столь интимной области, как его взаимоотношения с женой.  
  
— С изменницей, — уточнил он. — Никакая она ему не жена теперь. Да и вообще никогда… — тут он осекся.  
  
— Что вообще?  
  
— Не важно. Сделайте то, о чем я вас попросил. Пожалуйста.  
  
Эзра сказал «пожалуйста»? Он был не из тех людей, которые говорили подобные слова. Обычно из его уст слышалось «принести», «показать», «срочно», «сейчас». Однако он просил, и я в итоге произнес, что попробую найти с Робертом контакт по этому вопросу. Но ничего не обещаю. Он согласился. На этом мы и расстались тогда.


	13. Chapter 13

Чем дальше затягивалась война, тем меньше я стал узнавать Роберта. В этом Эзра был прав. Он становился до странного отрешённым, реагировал на события нездорово. Скорее был на стороне противника, чем на стороне Великобритании. В какое-то краткое время королевские ВВС здорово уступали Люфтваффе. Удача от нас отвернулась. Все негативно среагировали на эти события. Роберт не был исключением.  
  
Но ведь я тоже изменился, твердил я себе в оправдание моего друга, когда пытался понять, почему он действует не рационально, впопыхах или вообще бездействует. Почему Роберт должен оставаться тем же смешливым человеком, который всегда выручал меня и стоял за меня горой? Тем более после того, что случилось с его женой. Я не мог встать на его место. Понятия не имею, что он чувствовал тогда. Наверное, желал провалиться под землю. В последнее время он избегал зрительных контактов и часто оставался у себя в кабинете. Приказы передавались через его помощников.  
  
Также он стал слишком скрытным. Если и разговаривал с кем-то, то только по делу и сугубо официально. Просьба Эзры была мне понятна. В том случае, если Грета действительно покинула Великобританию и вернулась к своим родственникам в Германию, для Роберта это было полным провалом. Судя по тому, что было мне известно, он любил свою жену и очень скучал по ней. Они переписывались довольно часто, но встретиться за это время им так и не удалось. Каким образом Грета Рассел покинула страну и кто доложил об этом командованию — мне также известно не было.  
  
Единожды я попробовал завести с ним разговор об этом, но наткнулся на каменную стену. Вместо разговоров о Грете, Роберт завел разговор о политике, причем о политике противника. Мы всё также изредка коротали ночи в его кабинете. Сигарилл к тому году уже не было. Только лампа на столе, крепкие напитки и привычные взгляду карты, теперь не только Англии, но всех стран Западной и Восточной Европы.  
  
Он просто сидел за столом и смотрел на меня, как на подчиненного, который находится на ступень ближе к нему, чем все остальные.  
  
— В своё время я отчасти проникся речами Гитлера, — сказал он тогда, прервав затянувшуюся паузу в нашей беседе. — Это было задолго до войны. Наверное, сразу, как только национал-социалисты пришли к власти. Послушав его, я поймал себя на мысли, что никогда бы не смог жениться на англичанке.  
  
Он говорил тихо, мыслями был далеко от меня.  
  
— Не понимаю твоей логики, — возразил я. — Кажется, Гитлер ратует за чистоту нации. Если следовать его взглядам, англичане должны вступать в брак только с англичанками.  
  
— Да, ты уловил суть его речей. Но не всё так просто, Бертрам. Дело в том, что мой отец имеет немецкие корни. И в целом, мы с Гретой не так далеки, как ты думаешь.  
  
Я озадаченно посмотрел на него. Роберт никогда раньше не говорил мне об этом.  
  
— А ты? Что думаешь об этом ты?  
  
— Ты о взглядах на брак или о чем-то еще?  
  
— Хотя бы о взглядах на брак.  
  
— Затрудняюсь ответить.  
  
— Значит, ты не думал об этом настолько серьёзно, как я.  
  
Пожалуй, с некоторыми его взглядами я был не согласен. Дживс как-то обмолвился, что имеет не чисто английские корни, поэтому я относился к смешению наций лояльно. Эзра был прав: бегство Греты из Британии сильно подкосило моего друга. Он совершенно расклеился и не был похож на себя. Я не смог воздействовать на него ни тогда, ни позже. Он был увлечен своими мыслями. Что-то обдумывал, и иногда его надо было тормошить, чтобы он вступил в диалог. Роберта, как бойца, мы, кажется, теряли. Я беспокоился, что из-за своего горя он может выкинуть какую-нибудь неожиданную неприглядную вещь, но этого не произошло. С родственниками Греты он так и не связался, и вообще поступил довольно жестко: перестал реагировать на вопросы о жене.  
  
***  
  
Собственно, вот я и подошел к тому времени, а точнее вечеру, с которого начались все мои злоключения.  
  
Это был вечер после изнуряющего дня. Мы с ребятами участвовали в очередных вылетах и чудом уберегли «Пташку» от разрушения. Все, кто вернулись обратно, были в ужасном состоянии. Виноват в этом был Роберт, который отправил нас практически на смерть. У нас были весомые потери. Большую часть вечера я, Ричард и Терри провели в ангаре, пытаясь собрать по частям остальные машины. Мы помогали другим пилотам и механикам, потому что рук уже не хватало.  
  
Именно когда мы находились в ангаре, меня срочно вызвали к Роберту в кабинет. Отчет я никакой пока не составил. Его и не нужно было составлять. Из всей эскадрильи бомбардировщиков вернулась только «Пташка» и еще один самолет. Другим звеньям повезло примерно также.  
  
Я сильно расстроился, из-за того, что произошло, но под таким массированным огнем, когда не то, чтобы атаковать, увернуться нельзя, иного бы все равно не получилось.  
  
Я оставил моих друзей, собиравшихся привести себя в порядок, и отправился вместе с другими пилотами к Роберту, но в кабинет пустили только меня.  
  
В хозяйском кресле восседал Эзра. Воинственная победная поза, которая предстала передо мной, мне чрезвычайно не понравилась.  
  
Роберт с взъерошенной рыжей шевелюрой стоял у стола, упершись руками в столешницу и выслушивал чью-то проповедь по телефону. Эзра должно быть слышал, что говорили в трубке, и с довольным видом всматривался в перекосившиеся черты лица моего друга.  
  
— О, вот и Вустер пожаловал. Наш дорогой инвестор, разработчик и пилот. А почему Терри с собой не взяли?  
  
— Вызывали только меня.  
  
— Разве? Ну да ладно.  
  
Роберт молча положил трубку и уставился на меня как на последнюю надежду.  
  
— Ну и как вы объясните то, что произошло?  
  
Я подумал, что Эзра имеет в виду сегодняшний вылет.  
  
— У нас не было никаких шансов. Когда мы долетели до цели, да мы, собственно, до нее и не долетели, нас встретили массированной атакой. Нам и удалось только развернуться и следовать обратно.  
  
Эзра нахмурил брови.  
  
— Да я ведь не об этом спрашиваю, Вустер.  
  
Я осекся и посмотрел на Роберта. Тот молчал.  
  
— А о чем?  
  
— Ах, вы же еще не в курсе. Что ж. Сообщаю, что противник получил кое-что ценное из наших закромов. — Эзра смотрел на меня так же изучающее как несколько недель назад, только сейчас разговор был не о Дживсе. Он был очень напряжен, но старался придать своему лицу терпеливое выражение. — Чертежи, которые должны были уйти на утверждение в министерство, каким-то образом попали в руки немцев. И как выяснила разведка, это случилось не в первый раз. Это касается как разработок в целом, так и тех чертежей, спонсором которых были вы, Вустер.  
  
— Постойте-постойте, — я поднял ладони вверх в попытке взять тайм-аут и понять, что происходит. — Этого не может быть. Чертежи тех моделей видели не больше десяти-двадцати человек. Они вообще еще только на бумаге существуют. Их видел майор, я, Терри, несколько конструкторов. За каждого из них я могу поручиться. Правда, Роберт?  
  
Роберт молчал. Кажется, вся кровь отхлынула от его лица, а глаза блестели, как у сумасшедшего.  
  
— Ну, это вы про новые чертежи, полагаю. Но были же и многие до них.  
  
— Были, но…  
  
— Как же вы объясните, что некоторые модели немецких самолётов, вышедшие в небо в последнее время, по мощности и сборке как две капли воды схожи с вашими чертежами?! — повышал голос Эзра. — В люфтваффе даже поленились переделать корпус хотя бы минимально. Учли все наши недостатки, построили машины по нашим, то есть вашим, чертежам, влепили на них свастику, вместо круга, и летают себе над нашими землями и бомбят наши же самолеты…  
  
Я нервно сглотнул.  
  
— Но постойте. Как могли чертежи попасть к немцам? Это совершенно невозможно.  
  
— Видимо, кто-то по незнанию проговорился не тем людям. А может те чертежи выкрали?  
  
Я лихорадочно обдумывал ситуацию. Если их действительно выкрали, в чём я сомневался, то на той стороне по меньшей мере знают, кто является разработчиком. На всех чертежах была и моя подпись, и подпись Терри и куча подписей людей из министерства.  
  
— Вот вы, Вустер, частное лицо, какого чёрта так рвались в изобретатели и подстрекали к этому свою команду?  
  
Я понял, на что он намекает.  
  
— Неужели вы думаете, что я продал работу Терри немцам? Какой мне толк вкладывать бешеные суммы в столь важные для Великобритании дела и потом продавать их противнику?  
  
— Вы славитесь необычным складом ума, Вустер. Кто знает, что у вас в голове.  
  
— На что вы намекаете? — оскорбился я, усмотрев в его словах неприятный подтекст. Опять мне давали понять, что считают меня сумасшедшим.  
  
— На то, что вы предатель, — спокойно ответил Эзра.  
  
— Это бездоказательно! — Роберт, наконец, вступился за меня. — Не смейте обвинять Вустера. Кроме него и его человека к конструкторским разработкам привлекаются люди, работающие на базе на вас, Пинсбоун, а также сотрудники министерства.  
  
— Пока бездоказательно, — поправил его Эзра, не слушая, что он говорит. — Да и чертежи эти, и старые, и новые, не удивлюсь, что все они попадали к немцам.  
  
Было ясно одно: нас подставили. Меня захватила буря эмоций. После жестокого выговора, который устроил мне Эзра, хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, исчезнуть. Если всё, что он сказал, было правдой, то наша с Терри работа в последнее время шла коту под хвост.  
  
Из-за моей наивности и чьего-то предательства немецкое командование получило доступ к секретной информации? А что, если это было правдой? Они-то уж смогут извлечь из наших разработок пользу.  
  
Я приготовился к аресту и даже потрогал запястья, уже ощущая на них тяжесть наручников, но раздался сигнал тревоги. Завопила сирена. Это означало, что к базе подлетали противники. Как они могли пробраться так далеко через границу?  
  
Необходимо было срочно взлетать. Но я стоял и ждал, не зная, что мне делать: остаться здесь или бежать к ангарам. На лице Эзры появилось удивление. А Роберт, наоборот, воспрял духом. Эзра быстро понял, что произошло нечто выходящее за круги его понимания и раскрыл было рот, как Роберт вдруг тоже разверз уста.


	14. Chapter 14

— Чего стоишь, Вустер? — крикнул он, да так грубо, что от неожиданности я подскочил на месте. Видимо, предыдущие события подействовали на Роберта крайне раздражающе.  
  
«Бедолага», — подумал я.  
  
— Это сигнал к вылету, — продолжил кричать он. — Вперёд.  
  
— А разве я не… — я не знал, как выразить свою мысль, поэтому прибавил к словам жесты, которые обвивали запястья. — Я разве не должен остаться здесь?  
  
— Что ты сказал?! — Роберта аж перекосило от гнева. — Не слышишь звуки сирены? Не слышишь мой приказ? Оглох что ли?  
  
— Вы отправляете Вустера на вылет? Сейчас?! — удивился Эзра. — Но позвольте… Рассел, ему нельзя… Я еще его не допросил.  
  
Эзра действительно вызвал меня для ареста, но он не был готов к тому, что в столь поздний час раздастся сигнал тревоги. Было видно, что он не практик, и привык проводить инспекции, а не действовать оперативно. Паника, начавшаяся на этаже, сильно смутила его.  
  
— Да, я отправляю его команду. Его самолет готов, — в глазах Роберта показалось ликование. — Я лично проверил его несколько часов назад. «Пташка» одна из немногих машин, кто дожил до сегодняшнего вечера. Она полностью цела. Ты, — он показал на меня, старающегося понять, когда это Роберт успел побывать у «Пташки», ведь я был в ангаре и его не видел. Неужели он успел это сделать, когда мы чинили другие самолеты? — вся твоя команда, включая Терри, и команда Джона вылетаете сейчас. Отстоять территорию. Сбить самолеты немцев, если потребуется, или отвести их на безопасное от нас расстояние.  
  
Эзра переводил ошарашенный взгляд то на меня, то на Роберта. Он хотел привстать, но Роберт загородил ему дорогу. Я мельком заметил, что на лице Эзры вдруг скользнуло понимание ситуации.  
  
— Иди, Берти, быстро, — значительно спокойнее приказал Роберт, удерживая резко вскинувшегося с места человека. — Иногда ты такой непонятливый.  
  
Только я собрался уходить, как услышал:  
  
— Вустер, стоять! Дурак! Не сметь покидать базу! — завопил Эзра, вырываясь из крепких рук.  
  
Но я подчинялся Роберту, а не ему, и стремительно покинул кабинет.  
  
«Меня же должны сейчас арестовать вроде как? — крутилось в моих мыслях. — Мне же только что дали понять, что я виноват. Но Роберт отдал мне приказ взлетать или дал шанс реабилитироваться?»  
  
К тому времени, когда я подбежал к «Пташке», на ходу надевая перчатки и шарф, все уже были на месте.  
  
— Где вы были, мистер Вустер? — быстро заговорил Ричард. — Роберт дал нам указания вылетать тотчас, если зазвучит сирена. Оказывается, противника засекли в наших краях уже несколько часов назад и ожидали нападения.  
  
— Когда дал указания? — опешил я. — Когда он это вам сказал, Рич?  
  
— Два часа назад. Еще перед тем, как мы стали ремонтировать другие машины. Сразу как мы вернулись!  
  
— Почему я об этом не знал?  
  
— Вы как раз отходили, когда он был здесь. Он сказал, что найдет вас и поговорит с вами лично. Если будет сигнал тревоги, говорил он, всем быть на месте. Разве он вам этого не говорил? Скорее, скорее садитесь в кабину, — он был уже там и жестами показывал, чтобы я поторопился. — У нас слишком мало самолетов, которые сейчас можно пустить в дело.  
  
Я вообще перестал что либо понимать. Поэтому замолчал, стараясь привести мысли в порядок. Действовал согласно сенсорной памяти. Сесть в кабину. Пристегнуться. Закрыть вход. Герметизация. Включить двигатели. Разгон. Двери ангара и взлетная полоса были свободными.  
  
Уже сидя в кабине, я обнаружил, что отсеки с бомбами были пусты. Насколько я помнил, мы успели перезарядить только пулеметы. Собственно, сейчас бомбы были не так и нужны, можно было управиться прицельной воздушной стрельбой, но сердце у меня тогда кольнуло. Конечно, я не мог изменять «Пташке», но толку от нее именно в этот момент было не так много, нежели от другого самолета.  
  
Джон тоже оказался наготове, что меня также немного смутило. Его самолет разгонялся сразу следом за мной.  
  
Выходит, я один был не в курсе, что возможен налет? Что вообще происходит? Я пытался совладать со своими нервами и нехорошими предчувствиями. Тогда, именно тогда, в тот момент, я не смог сложить два плюс два и сделать рациональные выводы. Не за что бы не сел в самолет, если бы моя голова работала, но в ней что-то замкнуло от невероятной скорости сменяющихся друг за другом событий.  
  
Метеосводка была сносной. Весь день стояла хорошая погода. К вечеру ничего не изменилось. На небе уже появлялись первые звезды, но солнце еще не зашло. На горизонте застыла кроваво-желтая дымка, от которой было не по себе.  
  
Мы быстро набрали высоту и сразу перерезали ход нескольким вражеским самолетам. Им пришлось увернуться и прекратить огонь. Высота полета была около 11500 футов. Я выровнял корпус «Пташки» после взлета, выбрал оптимальную для полета скорость — 195 миль в час — и устремился на северо-восток, в противоположную от Кембриджа сторону. После нескольких атак наших истребителей, немцы вынуждены были отступить. Мы последовали за ними. Это внезапное решение с их стороны казалось детской шалостью. После пятнадцати минут полёта они сделали поворот на 135 градусов и полетели к югу.  
  
План был неказист. Прогнать самолеты противника подальше от базы и окатить немецкую технику щедрой дробью снарядов. На радарах все было в полном порядке. Немцы, сделав несколько красивых кругов, почему-то повернули обратно к себе. Мы следовали за ними.  
  
Я немного отставал ото всех. Для таких вылазок моя «Пташка» была слишком тяжёлой — точно, «летающий бегемот». Ричард правильно называл ее, я бы сказал, она действительно была бегемотом супротив немецких самолетов и наших тоже. Она была не слишком маневренной, но я выжимал из нее все, что мог.  
  
Мы попробовали окружить немцев, развернуть их обратно и сместить в сторону, пытались зажать их со всех сторон, и начать массированный обстрел, но здесь нас ждал сюрприз. Навстречу нам следовала целая вражеская эскадрилья. Наверное, тогда я и поседел, подумав, сколько снарядов сейчас свалится на нас, а также на ближние города, но немецкие пилоты повели себя иначе.  
  
— Посмотрите, что они делают, сэр, — подал голос Денни, прицеливаясь в их корпуса. Он смещал угол прицела то в одну сторону, то в другую, но никак не мог попасть ни в один из них.  
  
А они петляли вокруг нас, вынуждая отклоняться от курса и уходить друг от друга в разные стороны. После того, как наше звено развели, послышались первые выстрелы. В одиночные машины стрелять легче. Но стреляли не в «Пташку». Меня сместили вправо, довольно далеко от остальных машин. После этого вокруг «Пташки» облетела пара самолетов, будто высматривала что-то. Потом эта парочка уверенно засела в хвосте. Это были два юнкерса. Они не стреляли, но и не отставали. На мои попытки свернуть или уйти от преследования — в точности повторяли маневр и оставались позади.  
  
— Что за черт, — пробормотал я. — Что им нужно?  
  
— Ну не знаю, — язвил Ричард. — Видимо, «Пташка» им понравилась. Денни, поднажми.  
  
Дэн, конечно, стрелял по ним, но самолеты либо уворачивались, — то отставали, то приближались, — либо открывали ответный огонь, что было не выгодно для нашей дамы, поэтому вскоре я запретил Дэну стрелять.  
  
Обычно в таких делах меня всегда выручал Джон со своими ребятами, но Джона откинули далеко от нас. Я зря позволил увести себя настолько вправо. Мне надо было срочно менять курс. Мы не могли стрелять и не могли оторваться от преследователей. Дела были хреновыми.  
  
— Разворачивайтесь обратно, — сказал Ричард. — Берите курс на базу.  
  
— Нам надо что-то сделать с ними, прежде чем возвращаться.  
  
— Знаете, у меня возникла идея. Проверим кое-что, — буркнул он. — Просто попробуйте развернуться. Посмотрим, что они предпримут.  
  
Я попытался развернуться, но меня опять ждал сюрприз. Один из самолетов пролетел подо мной и преградил путь, заставив меня взять прежний курс. Я был настойчив и вновь повернул в базе. Маневр противника повторился.  
  
— Что ж, поздравляю, подытожил Ричард. — Эти двое, кажется, хотят увести нас на свою сторону.  
  
— Черта с два, — ответил я и приготовился к очередному повороту.  
  
— Что вы задумали, Вустер?


	15. Chapter 15

Все наши самолеты куда-то делись. В небе я видел только этих двоих. Даже радар не засекал рядом с нами другие объекты. Только в отдалении были какие-то самолеты, но солнце уже наполовину зашло за горизонт, и я, взглянув в окно, не смог понять по знакам на корпусе, наши это были или нет.  
  
Я же поставил цель помотать немецким пилотам нервы.  
  
Вот где понадобились мои летные навыки, отрабатываемые годами. Дживс и тетя Агата оценили бы мои достижения, если бы увидели меня в деле.  
  
Раз меня не пускали обратно к базе, я опять взял курс на юг. В хвосте ожидаемо пристроились юнкерсы. Наверное, когда я в третий раз развернулся, а под брюхо «Пташки» полез один из них, все подумали, включая моих ребят, что я либо тупой, либо слишком настырный, но я пошел ва-банк. Увеличил скорость, повернул штурвал на 90 градусов, и мы благополучно вырвались вперед. Теперь «Пташка» летела в сторону базы.  
  
Я не стал долго ждать и повернул штурвал в том же направлении опять на 90 градусов, и вот «Пташка» уже летела на юнкерсы, стремительно к ним приближаясь. Я не сместил штурвал ни на градус. Тогда я почувствовал себя немного самоубийцей. Ощущения — так себе, скажу я вам.  
  
— Да вы шутите! — вскричал Ричард.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Не надо так делать!  
  
Немцам пришлось резко поменять угол полета, а не то, либо они столкнулись бы со мной, либо друг с другом.  
  
На этом я останавливаться не желал. Не давая им возможности выровнять машины я ушел на тот же маневр, только усложнил его переворотом «Пташки» вокруг оси, дав ей возможность по окончании маневра переместиться в нижние слои атмосферы, футов на 200-300 ниже.  
  
— Да что вы творите, Вустер, — ругался Ричард.  
  
— Ухожу от противника.  
  
— Уходите? Уходить надо в другую сторону. Разворачивайте самолёт, чёрт бы вас подрал с вашими экспериментами!  
  
— Я не успею. «Пташка» неповоротлива. Сами знаете.  
  
— Эта воздушная корова рассыплется в воздухе, если вы еще раз заставите ее перевернуться кверху брюхом.  
  
Моя задумка дала свои плоды. Я сумел выйти с виража, а вот наши преследователи значительно отстали. Мы полетели к базе, однако, «Пташка» уступала юнкерсам в скорости. Нас быстро нагнали и обогнали, и даже загородили путь, вынуждая поворачивать обратно.  
  
— Мы сейчас столкнемся с этим нахалом, — указал Ричард на хвост немецкого самолета и сбился на не нормативную речь.  
  
— Ничего подобного. Послушайте, а давайте теперь уйдем вверх градусов на пятьдесят и спикируем перед их носами?  
  
— Выход из этой фигуры никогда у вас не получался, Вустер, — опять ругался он. Когда он ругался, его усы смешно ходили ходуном то вверх, то вниз.  
  
— Сейчас получится.  
  
— Это рискованно. В тех самолетах сидят опытные лётчики. Вспоминайте, с ребятами этой авиадивизии мы, кажется, уже встречались, причем не единожды.  
  
— Откуда мне знать, с ними мы встречались или нет.  
  
— А вдруг. Если это те молодчики, то они лучшие среди немецких пилотов, воздушные волки. Мы против них пустое место.  
  
— С чего вы взяли, что это они?  
  
— Молокососов сюда бы не отправили.  
  
Я выслушал его и начал подъем самолета под названный ранее углом. Ричард продолжил ругаться:  
  
— Это неслыханно. Что вы творите?  
  
— Ну, а что вы предлагаете? Сдаваться?  
  
— Нет, но то, что вы делаете похоже на сумасшествие.  
  
Опять та же песня, теперь еще и из дружеских уст.  
  
— Вы ведь любите риск, Ричард.  
  
Он промолчал и проверил в порядке ли «Пташка». Вроде бы наша дама шла полным ходом и разваливаться пока не собиралась. Я взглянул на своего учителя. Хоть его лицо было очень недовольным, но он прекрасно понимал, что ситуация, в которой мы оказались, не несла нам ничего хорошего. Либо мы, либо — нас.  
  
— Даже если мы сможем уйти от них, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, нас обнаружат и будут преследовать другие самолеты. Вы сами видели сколько их было.  
  
— Давайте будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, хорошо, Рич?  
  
— Хорошо, только не надо резких движений, — лишь успел сказать он, наблюдая за моей реакцией.  
  
А я резко дернул штурвал и прибавил ход машины. Корпус завибрировал. Мы вырвались вперед. Ричард схватился за сердце.  
  
— Если мы приземлимся сегодня, мистер Вустер, то, черт побери, я отправлюсь в часовенку и помолюсь там, но я очень сомневаюсь, что мы приземлимся.  
  
— Приземлимся, — уверенно ответил я.  
  
— Дэн, ну что ты молчишь и вцепился в свое оружие, — продолжал Ричард, обернувшись назад, к хвосту, где располагалось место стрелка. — Помнишь, ты обещал молиться духам за всех нас? Начинай! Вустер, кажется, сошел с ума и хочет нас укокошить.  
  
Я же был уверен в своей победе. «Пташка» ушла вверх, вернувшись на прежнюю высоту. Юнкерсы поспешили за ней, но в этот момент я вошел в резкое пике и преградил им путь. Пилоты двух самолетов не смогли справиться с управлением и спикировали вниз. Если мое чутье меня не подводило, им ничего не оставалось, как катапультироваться. С такого угла вывести машину на прежнюю высоту было невозможно.  
  
Я выдохнул и выровнял корпус «Пташки». Штурвал сегодня слушался меня, как никогда.  
  
Но то ли день был не тот, то ли нам не суждено было сегодня вернуться в родные края. Я пролетел без происшествий всего полминуты, и вдруг понял, что происходит что-то не то. На подмогу к той парочке пришло еще несколько самолетов. Нашу кабину обстреляли со всех сторон и не останавливались с пулеметными очередями до тех пор, пока я не вернулся на прежний курс. По обе стороны от «Пташки» теперь виднелись крылья немецких истребителей.  
  
— Мы попали в «клещи»! — крикнул Дэн. — И пулемет не реагирует. Корпус справа задет.  
  
— Радар не работает, — прошелестел Ричард.  
  
— Тебя не задела отдача? — обратился я к Дэну.  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
После его слов через переднее стекло кабины можно было разглядеть дымовой след от горючего.  
  
— Вот ведь дьявол! — заругался Ричард, посмотрев вверх. — Вот ведь шлюшки. Сущие черти. Всегда летают группами. В двойные «клещи», наверх посмотри, мальчик! Наверх!  
  
Хорошо, что маска скрыла мою кислую мину. Дела были плохи. Вечер выдался крайне отвратительным.  
  
— Чёрт! Чёрт! Сэр, капитан, что делать? Что делать?  
  
Это было самое скверное, что могло произойти в воздушном бою. Нас обступили четыре немецких самолёта и, не давая ни уклониться от курса, ни развернуться, повели на свою сторону.  
  
Несколько раз я пробовал вывернуться, но немцы преграждали мои попытки пулеметными очередями. Я неминуемо следовал диктуемым ими курсом и понимал, что скоро нам предстоит высадиться на вражеском полигоне. Самоустраняться я не планировал. Если моя жизнь потеряла цвет, это не значит, что у меня было право забирать жизнь у моих коллег, тем более, таких молодых и дорогих моему сердцу, как Денни. Я принял решение долететь до немецкой базы и выйти навстречу судьбе. Словом, там будет видно. Возможно, нам еще удастся выторговать жизнь, хоть в последнее время она абсолютно потеряла смысл.


	16. Chapter 16

Самолеты приземлились на ровной расчищенной поверхности и затормозили недалеко от массивных полукруглых ангаров. Судя по безлюдной местности, с трех сторон укрытой лесами, мы оказались на территории нацистской военной базы. Посадочная полоса была значительно короче, чем обычная, скорее всего она была рассчитана для боевых немецких самолетов. Мне пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы «Пташка» не врезалась в приземлившийся неподалёку юнкерс. Других вражеских машин нигде не было. Только наш Виккерс и четыре взявших нас в плен немецких самолета.  
  
Торможение «Пашки» захватило все мое внимание. Я не сразу заметил, что немцы уже высадились из своих самолетов.  
  
— Вылезайте, что расселись, — громко прокричал один из них, подходя к нашей кабине. Он говорил на родном языке, но мы его, естественно, понимали. Немецкая речь резанула мой слух. В голове промелькнула мысль, что теперь придется часто ее слушать. К тому времени винты перестали крутиться, мотор заглох, и мы ждали, чем закончится это похищение. На нас направили стволы винтовок со всех сторон.  
  
— Давайте застрелим его, — послышалось у меня за спиной.  
  
— Нет, — ответил я, наблюдая за людьми в форме, которые следовали за обратившимся к нам человеком. Они были полностью обмундированы и экипированы. Наше немногочисленное оружие против них ничего не стоило.  
  
— Тогда давайте сами застрелимся, — опять предложил Денни.  
  
— Нет, — сказал я значительно тише.  
  
Если быть честным в первую очередь перед собой, это был наилучший момент для самоубийства. Весь экипаж Виккерса прекрасно знал, что нас ожидает, если мы выйдем из кабины. Как минимум, нас сдадут в плен, и потянутся длинные дни неизвестности. Максимум — перед пленением хорошенько допросят, а допрашивали немцы весьма рачительно. Отдельные члены моего экипажа — я имею в виду Дэниэла — и вовсе рисковали прекратить существование сразу же после опознавания их национальности. Но жить всем, и мне в том числе, как ни странно, хотелось, поэтому я отрицательно покачал головой и повторил «нет» в третий раз.  
  
— Я не хочу становиться военнопленным, — голос Дэниэла сорвался, — и тем более умирать.  
  
— Я тоже в авиации только потому, что самолеты падают и разбиваются, — добавил Терри.  
  
— Послушаем, что они скажут, — прервал его я.  
  
— Вылезайте, — прокричали опять. Мужчина подошёл к кабине и приказал навести на нас оружие. — Вылезайте с поднятыми руками. Или мы разрядим в корпус несколько обойм.  
  
Для подтверждения своих слов он дал по корпусу длинную дробь. Машина мелко завибрировала. Я нажал кнопку разгерметизации. Люк открылся. Мы подняли руки вверх в знак принятия ситуации и поднялись со своих мест. Медленно покинули кабину и слезли вниз, на плиты, вмонтированные в землю. Со всех сторон на нас были направлены стволы. Как только все четверо покинули самолет, один из немцев спешно забрался в него. Он прошарил каждый угол кабины.  
  
Я оглянулся на ребят. Ричарду стало плохо. Он держал руку на груди и тяжело дышал. Видимо, дало о себе знать сердце. Терри был ранен. В него попала пуля, когда он выходил из кабины. Денни дрожал. Мой взгляд вернулся к тому человека, который забрался в кабину. Он вылезал обратно.  
  
В его руке был черный тубус, который не мог оказаться в «Пташке» ни при каких обстоятельствах. Нервный глоток встал у меня комом в горле.  
  
— Эй ты, пилот.  
  
Обращение заставило меня обернуться в другую сторону.  
  
— Превосходная маневренность, — один из немецких капитанов, посадивших нас в этом злосчастном месте, уставился на британский знак на кабине самолёта и подошёл ближе к «Пташке». Потрогав ее корпус, он залез наверх и дотронулся пальцами до картинки с Папаем:  
  
— Уложили несколько наших машин.  
  
— Не первый раз, — его напарник тоже подошел ближе к моей машине. — Я помню этот знак. У меня хорошее зрение. Думал, что это американский самолёт. Обычно они раскрашивают свои машины.  
  
— К черту американцев. Перед нами британцы. Большинство из них, по крайней мере.  
  
Я заметил, что пленившие нас военные были неспокойны. Это было не удивительно, ведь они понесли потери и их коллегам пришлось основательно за нами полетать. Заинтересовавшийся Папаем немец продолжал:  
  
— На своей родине за такой сказочный воздушный пируэт вы определенно получили бы звезду первой степени, но вы не у себя дома, поэтому награждением займемся мы, — и без лишних пауз спрыгнул вниз, подошел и ударил меня со всей силы в лицо.  
  
Звезда, как вы понимаете, появилась.  
  
Он решил высказать все, что обо мне думает и так громко ругался, что смысл его слов перестал представлять интерес через пару секунд. Я устремил взгляд на более тихих, а значит более опасных соглядатаев. Нас окружали шестеро военных. Остальные отправились к входу одного из ангаров. Мое внимание привлек вышедший на встречу прибывшим высокий мужчина. Он подошел позже всех и все это время не сводил глаз с Денни. Внешний вид Денни привлек его настолько, что вскоре он подошел ближе. Беснующийся немец обратил внимание на его приближение и проследил за его взглядом.  
  
— А вы не зря сюда приехали, верно? — спросил он более учтиво, пытаясь подавить гнев. — Кажется, у вас все же будет небольшой улов. Не все из них британцы.  
  
Высокий человек ему не ответил. Он продолжал смотреть на моего молодого друга.  
  
— Всем завести руки за голову, — продолжал истерик.  
  
Мы подчинились. Нас обыскали. Изъяли из арсенала ножи и прочие полезные предметы. В придачу дали еще пару затрещин.  
  
Один из военных, наблюдавший за тем, что здесь происходит, оказался более-менее адекватным.  
  
— Хватит. Вы что не видите, что они не будут оказывать сопротивление.  
  
Краем глаза я увидел, что Ричард все также держится за грудь. Не мудрено, мы пережили сегодня не мало. Я кинулся в его сторону, желая подставить плечо и поддержать, но наткнулся на упершийся в мою грудь ствол.  
  
— Эй, белобрысый. Еще одно движение и кусок свинца прилетит в твое сердце. Сейчас.  
  
Я остановился.  
  
— На колени. Все.  
  
— Вы нарушаете петицию о пленении, — заговорил я. — Унижение человеческого достоинства…  
  
— А кто из вас человек? На колени, я сказал.  
  
Он поставил мне подножку. Мои ноги подкосились. Теперь ствол автомата упирался мне в затылок.  
  
Тем временем тот высокий молчаливый немец пожелал подойти к моему другу и взял его за грудки. Денни подался вперед, словно пёрышко. В следующую секунду раздался оглушительный треск.  
  
Этот верзила — другого слова я подобрать просто не мог — высоченный, крепко сложенный взрослый мужчина, по комплекции чем-то напоминающий Спода, невероятно сильный физически, ударил Дэна в челюсть, а я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Несколько зубов Дэн выплюнул после второго удара, и это было к лучшему. Если бы он их не выплюнул, то от количества наносимых побоев прокусил бы ими язык.  
  
Удары наносились с невероятной точностью, по особо болевым точкам. Челюсть, кадык, основание ключиц.  
  
Пока Денни был в его хватке, верзила избивал его правой рукой, левой держал за плечо. Как только колени Денни подкосились и он опустился на пол, в ход пошли ноги. Удары были рассчитанными, заученными.  
  
— Подожди-ка, — попытался встрять крикливый немец, но верзила его не слушал. — Не здесь. Заберешь его к себе и делай с ним, что хочешь. Тут нельзя. Стой!  
  
Я не вынес. Резким движением поднялся с колен, воспользовавшись ослабшим вниманием офицера, который держал меня под прицелом. Неожиданным актом насилия, который устроил верзила, кажется, были ошарашены даже сами немцы. Я дал локтем под дых тому, кто стоял рядом. Направленные на меня автоматы в тот момент не были сдерживателем моего гнева.  
  
— Прекратите, вы разве не видите, что он уже без сознания! — завопил я.  
  
Бывает такое, что человек нравится или не нравится тебе с самого начала. Я уже об этом говорил. Вроде он обыкновенный и даже является большим специалистом в своей области, но яркая антипатия вгрызается в сердце и не желает его покидать. Здравый смысл в таких отношениях перестает существовать. А если эта антипатия перемешивается с расовыми предрассудками и врожденной жестокостью — жди беды. Вот такого рода антипатию я испытал к тому немцу. Будь моя воля — я бы его разорвал, растерзал зубами.  
  
Он наконец обратил на меня внимание, пристально посмотрел. Но от Дэна отстал.  
  
— Ты мне не нравишься, — вдруг проговорил истерик, подходя ко мне ближе. — Слишком много говоришь. Слишком разговорчивый. Слишком смелый. А ну становись на колени.  
  
Я продолжал стоять на ногах  
  
— Я сказал, на колени! — завизжал он и занес руку для удара.  
  
Это было жестом отчаяния. Я же нагло смотрел ему в глаза.  
  
— Черт возьми, ты взрослый мальчик, ты выбрал свою судьбу, — истерик замахнулся и стукнул меня по лицу курком револьвера. Горячая кровь полилась из носа и разбитой губы. После еще одного удара я понял, что в глазу лопнул сосуд. Передо мной возникла кровавая дымка.  
  
Но нас внезапно прервали. Из одного ангара вышел человек со множеством орденов, видимо, их начальник. Все они отдали зигу и встали по стойке смирно. Я переводил дыхание и смотрел в сторону шедшего человека. Денни лежал навзничь, он был без сознания. Ричарда оттащили подальше и тут же потеряли к нему интерес. Он также держался за сердце, но был бледен, словно мел. Терри держали под прицелом. От ранения он истекал кровью и смотрел в землю, шевеля губами. Начальник осмотрел всех нас без особого интереса и принял в руки поданный ему черный тубус.  
  
— Отправить всех согласно договоренности, — отчеканил он. — В особое место.  
  
— В какое особое место? — поинтересовался один из офицеров, сопровождавших его. — Кто отдал это приказание?  
  
— Приказание пришло сверху, — только и услышал я, когда тот развернулся обратно, унося с собой мой тубус. — Привести всех в порядок. Мы свяжемся с вами позже.  
  
Они двинулись обратно в ангар. Истерик был недоволен.  
  
Удерживающий меня конвоир потянул меня в сторону. Всех остальных, кроме Денни, повели в ангар следом. Дэна же подхватил тот самый верзила, явно желая забрать его с собой.  
  
— Я никуда его не отпущу. Без него никуда не пойду, — мой немецкий был четким и, видимо, достаточно убедительным. Я отчаянно сопротивлялся. Немец сдался, ослабил хватку и направил меня вслед за Денни.  
  
— Его заберут в другое место, — сказал мне истеричный командир. — Ты отправишься без него.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Что значит нет?  
  
— Я его не брошу. Он поедет со мной.  
  
— Нет, он поедет в другое место.  
  
Я подошел к нему. Он отступил на два шага, явно опасаясь моего неповиновения.  
  
— Заступаешься? — он осклабился.  
  
Я не ответил.  
  
— Заступаешься за скот, значит, с ним и поедешь, — он махнул рукой на высокого немца, глядящего на меня исподлобья с огромным вниманием. Он оценивал меня, будто никто и никогда раньше не позволял себе проявлять здесь свою волю. До сих пор он не проронил ни слова, просто зыркал глазами то туда, то сюда. Меня поражало и то, что ему было не меньше сорока пяти-пятидесяти лет, однако, злобы было как в дворовом подростке.  
  
— Подождите, — возразил подбежавший к нам офицер, — британца надо отправить в обычный лагерь. Пусть там думают, что с ним делать. Его нельзя увозить в другое место, тем более в то, куда едете вы.  
  
— Ну уж нет, — возразил ему истерик. — Их обоих заберут. Раз бритт радеет за скот, то пусть едет со скотом. Забирай обоих с собой, — он махнул рукой верзиле, который теперь неотрывно смотрел на меня. Морщинки у его глаз скрывались в складках недоброй прищурки. Мы уставились друг на друга. Я искренне ненавидел этого ублюдка в тот момент. Мой взгляд, наверное, излучал всю злобу и жестокость, на которую я только был способен, и в какой-то миг нашего непродолжительного зрительного контакта я прочитал в его взгляде вопрос и удивление. Даже одна бровь немца взлетела вверх, на тот давно забытый манер, который, видимо, мне никогда уже не суждено было увидеть. Меня это зацепило, и я сам удивился.  
  
Тут же наше взаимное созерцание прервал истеричный офицер.  
  
— Хватит пялиться. Лучше посмотри на свой уродский самолет. Ты видишь его в последний раз.  
  
Меня чуть не порвало на куски от злобы! Я вложил в развития британской авиации слишком много сил, времени и денег, чтобы терпеть унижения со стороны этого идиота. Я ударил его за что получил очередную порцию тумаков.  
  
Вдалеке замаячили машины. Вскоре они приблизились к зданиям. Нас с Денни связали.  
  
— Невероятный проступок, невероятный. Ну что поделать, — усмехаясь, сказал молодой капрал, когда нас подвели к машинам; он убрал с моего лица излишки крови своим платком. — Знаете, не злитесь на того высокого человека, который избил вашего друга. На самом деле, он не так плох.  
  
Мы оба посмотрели в сторону верзилы. Тот стоял вдалеке и курил. Он в свою очередь смотрел на нас. По движению среди присутствующих военных я понял, что он собирался ехать в другой машине.  
  
— Видите, у него серые глаза. Есть серые глаза, холодные, но они не так опасны, как карие. Бойтесь карих глаз. Бойтесь глаз убийцы. Особенно там, куда вы поедете.  
  
«Как будто глаза верзилы не были глазами убийцы», — подумал я.  
  
Капрал помог мне сесть в машину. Рядом усадили так и не пришедшего в себя Дэна. И сказав на прощанье «адьё», не оглядываясь пошёл прочь. Видно было, что это для него обычное дело — загрузить в машину приговоренную человеческую поклажу.


	17. Chapter 17

Нас долго куда-то везли, но я всю дорогу старался приободрить пришедшего в себя и теперь стучащего зубами Денни. От страха и боли его колотила дрожь, и он все время шептал свои молитвы. Я же часто вспоминал о Ричарде. Он в итоге потерял сознание, и это заметили еще около ангаров. Его грубо оттащили от нас. Нас же связали, затолкали в машину и долго везли сначала в машине, а после пересадили в поезд. Вместе с нами ехали еще десятки военнопленных, в основном французов, их посадили в поезд уже после нас; британцев я не видел. Возможно, думал я, мне больше никогда не представиться возможность увидеть мой экипаж в полном составе. Дорога вела в неизвестность. В моих глазах стояли сухие слёзы.  
  
Вагонов было много. Судя по доносящимся звукам, в других частях поезда были женщины и дети, что пробуждало нехорошее предчувствие. Куда нас могли везти? По количеству минувших миль, мы явно находились в восточной Германии, а то и дальше. С момента нашего взлёта прошло несколько суток, а мы всё никак не могли доехать до предполагаемого пункта назначения. С нами никто не разговаривал. Охранники периодически менялись. Ни здоровяка, ни истерика с нами не было. Только незнакомые лица. Французы были не в лучшем состоянии, чувствовали себя чуть лучше, чем Денни. Обращение с нами было странным. Ни плохим, ни хорошим. Как будто нас и вовсе не существовало. Кормили, отпускали в туалет, но речами не удостаивали.  
  
Прошло несколько суток. Я даже не поверил, когда поезд начал тормозить и наметилось обычное перед приездом движение. Нас высадили около стен из красного кирпича. Когда открыли наш вагон, на перроне или его подобии уже стояла толпа народа, видимо, сошедшая из предыдущих вагонов. Слух меня не подвел. Среди массы прибывших сюда виднелось много женщин и мужчин разных национальностей. Были подростки и дети до десяти лет.  
  
Нас встречали с иголочки одетые офицеры с особой отметкой на военной форме — две буквы «СС» были на их плечах. Офицеры внимательно осматривали всех прибывших и, что показалось мне странным, кажется, сортировали. Один из них, статный, всматривался в каждое лицо и решал, кто куда пойдет. Нам с Денни он велел идти к стоявшим у дальних домов военным. В тот момент он решил нашу судьбу, за что я ему очень благодарен, ведь путь в другую сторону означал путь на тот свет.  
  
Высокая арка, к которой медленно двигалась толпа и сквозь которую проходили все, имела свое название. «Труд освобождает» — перевел я фразу с немецкого и, кажется, понял, куда попал. Ужас, до этого времени сидевший где-то внутри, полез наружу. Теперь меня трясло так же сильно, как и моего молодого друга.  
  
Немецкие офицеры вели себя сдержанно, но строго, подталкивали каждого, кто шёл не в общем темпе. Сбоку виднелась обычная дорога, вдоль которой стояли несколько грузовиков. От машин тоже шли люди. Примечательно, что многие не понимали, куда их привезли и казались довольно весёлыми. Вскоре к нашей толпе присоединилась масса людей, следовавшей из других вагонов. Как вы поняли, рядом со стенами проходила железная дорога, по которой в этот лагерь доставляли людей. Если в нашей компании были исключительно мужчины-военные, то в следующей, шедшей к нам навстречу толпе, были по большей части простые люди, среди которых, к моему ужасу, были женщины с грудными детьми.  
  
Пытаться сбежать было бессмысленно. Нас со всех сторон блокировали вооруженные офицеры. Иногда поругиваясь, они вели нас к арке, за которой я увидел странную картину.  
  
Было солнечно. Я ожидал увидеть нечто запредельно страшное, но как только вступил на территорию лагеря, представшая передо мной идиллия потрясла меня. На долгие метры вперед высились десятки двух и трехэтажных аккуратных зданий, недавно отштукатуренных и покрашенных, будто сошедших с открытки архитектурных исторических построек. Подрезанный газон и цветы, цветы, масса ухоженных кустов с цветами украшала промежутки между этими домиками.  
  
Ужасы, о которых рассказывали бежавшие из подобных мест люди, никак не состыковывались с тем, что я видел сейчас. Но моё первое впечатление быстро померкло. Стоило только разобраться в обустройстве этого ада. Я зря обрадовался, что наши обидчики исчезли или остались у тех далеких ангаров, где дожидалась своей участи одинокая «Пташка». Никуда они не исчезли. Тот верзила точно был здесь. Он просто ехал в другом вагоне. Он догнал нас с Дэном и молча пошел следом.  
  
Как только мы прошли на территорию лагеря, нас повели отдельно от других людей. Мы, избитые, с кровоподтеками и синяками, попали в одноэтажный дом, где нас раздели догола и внимательно осмотрели.  
  
Осмотром занимался худой подвижный офицер. Он говорил с нами тем же нервным тоном, и я, плохо видящий заплывшим глазом, уж было подумал, что вместе с нами сюда прибыл тот самый истерик с немецкой военной базы, но это был совсем другой человек, просто манера разговаривать была у них чем-то схожа. А, возможно, почти у всех военных, которые пока мне встречались, было в повадках нечто истеричное.  
  
После осмотра нас заставили искупаться в огромном чане с водой и одели. Мне досталась обычная полевая одежда цвета выцветшей зелени. На такой манер шилась одежда военных. На Денни одели полосатую робу, на которой значился пятизначный номер. На ноги заставили надеть колодки.  
  
Денни пока держался рядом со мной и его никуда не уводили. Обращались с ним неподобающе. Думаю, даже со скотом в Англии обращаются лучше. Переодели нас быстро, то есть одевались мы сами, нас только подгоняли, и повели опять через двор. Простым людям везло меньше. Их раздевали и осматривали прямо на улице. Плакать было нельзя. Тем, кто начинал, щедро раздавали пощечины и пинки.  
  
Я увидел все это, когда нас повели в другое здание — в допросную. Видимо, тех зверств, которые мы испытали до этого, было недостаточно.  
  
Вот здесь мы с Денни и расстались. Его потащили в подвал. Верзила, естественно, спустился вниз, за ним. Меня отправили на второй этаж и завели в одну из комнат. Усадили за стол.  
  
— Национальность? — допрос вел низкорослый крепкий немец в круглых очках. Он сидел напротив меня и тщательно отмечал что-то в своей записной книжке.  
  
— Англичанин.  
  
— Имя?  
  
Я долго размышлял, нужно ли мне говорить свое имя или нет. Если я скажу, то что? Меня могут переправить обратно, но это означало, что я брошу Денни. Пока был шанс спасти его, я решил молчать.  
  
— Молодой человек, с которым вы прибыли, какой национальности?  
  
— Англичанин.  
  
— Подумайте.  
  
— Я ответил.  
  
— Он цыган?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Врете, — к тому времени сюда подоспел осматривавший нас немец, он со всей силы ударил меня в челюсть.  
  
— Ральф? — очкарик вопросительно посмотрел на него. Он был потрясающе спокоен, что давало надежду. Не у всех здесь шалили нервы. — Не торопитесь.  
  
По лицу Ральфа было видно, что он испытал разочарование. Он бы действовал более активно.  
  
— Как ваше имя? — повторил вопрос очкарик.  
  
— Какая разница?  
  
— Большая, раз спрашиваю.  
  
Он посмотрел на меня поверх очков и что-то опять записал в книжицу.  
  
— Действительно, ненормальный, — пробормотал он.  
  
Я промолчал.  
  
— В каких войсках служили?  
  
— В авиационных.  
  
— Значит, вы можете рассказать что-то полезное о том, что происходит в британском небе? — он вдруг обратился к своему помощнику. — А почему его направили сюда, Ральф? Не вижу причин для его содержания в этом лагере. Не ошиблись ли? Что там по бумагам?  
  
Он стал рыться в каких-то папках. Нашел что-то. Прочитал. Кивнул.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — отвечал Ральф, — но сказали, что он агрессивный и заступается за того цыганенка.  
  
— Ах, вот в чем дело.  
  
После этих слов настрой допрашивающего стал намного жестче. Он опять посмотрел на меня поверх своих круглых очков.  
  
— Как ваше имя?  
  
Я не ответил и ожидаемо получил удар в челюсть.  
  
Таким манером меня допрашивали до темноты. На самом деле мое имя их не сильно интересовало. Больше всего пытались выведать информацию о королевских ВВС и, естественно, национальность Денни их сильно беспокоила. К вечеру все мое тело болело. Наверное, на нем не осталось нетронутого синяками места. Куда я не устремлял взгляд, всюду виднелась краснота и синева.  
  
Но всему приходит конец. Закончилась и эта экзекуция. По хлынувшей из коридора прохладе я понял, что настал вечер. На удивление, после допроса, мне опять дали возможность помыться — две минуты под холодным душем вместе с еще одним таким же, как я, горемыкой.  
  
Дальше вывели на улицу. Все это время со мной был помощник допрашивающего — Ральф. В процессе допроса он вел себя агрессивно, а, возможно, его руки чесались просто так. Он повел меня обратно к тем одинаковым домам. Вместе с ним было еще несколько человек с оружием в руках. Они переговаривались, не зная, куда меня определить. Вроде как меня нельзя было садить в камеры, но что делать со мной — тоже было непонятно.  
  
Пока мы шли, мимо прогнали группу людей. Я внимательно посмотрел на них — худые, безликие, полностью подавленные, они шли, спотыкаясь, и не могли произнести не звука. Их конвоировали женщина с мужчиной. Рядом с ними шли три слюнявых собаки.  
  
Офицер, то ли шутя, то ли всерьез показал на ту группу и сказал:  
  
— Они возвращаются с полей. Раз не хочешь говорить, как твое имя, будешь работать здесь наравне со всеми.  
  
— Работать на полях? — нечаянно вырвалось у меня.  
  
В этот миг по моей голове стукнуло что-то тяжёлое.  
  
— Молчать!  
  
Голова загудела, но сознание я не потерял. Немец грубо взялся за рукав моей новой одежды и развернул к воротам.  
  
— Да, работать. А ты думал, тебя привезли сюда отдыхать? Раз попал сюда, то найдем работу и для тебя. Видишь, что там написано, бритт? — спросил он, показывая пальцем на уже закрытые ворота главного входа. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что там написано? Кажется, ты хорошо понимаешь по-немецки.  
  
Я понимал, но мое внимание привлекло другое. По мощёной дороге бежал полуголый двухгодовалый ребенок. Судя по внешности — южанин, возможно, мальчик, а, может, и нет. Ор, вырывавшийся из его рта, оглашал всех, что ему удалось сбежать из какого-то барака, но лучше бы ребёнок бежал молча. За ним мчался человек в халате и кричал, чтобы «этого выбледка» срочно поймали.  
  
В этот момент из темноты показался тот самый высокий немец, который избил Денни во время нашего пленения. Я сжал челюсть от злобы, думая над тем, что он мог сделать с Денни за последние часы, если позволял себе избивать его на том полигоне.  
  
Пока я обдумывал это, верзила схватил пробегающего мимо мальца за шкирку, встряхнул, перехватил за ногу и, подойдя к стене, со всей силы размахнулся. Смачный хлопок соприкоснувшейся о стену маленькой черепной коробки — и рёв тут же прекратился. Я не любил ревущих детей и вообще детей не любил, но такой вариант избавления от их плача был крайне варварским, даже для меня.  
  
— Я же сказал поймать его! — заорал немец-медик, почти также звонко, как секунду назад орал ребёнок. — Какого чёрта вы сделали?  
  
Вместо ответа эта бессердечная овчарка протянула ему обмякший труп и доктор, сглотнув, замолчал. Кажется, этого верзилу здесь боялись.  
  
— Я спрашиваю, что там написано? — продолжил шипеть мой мучитель, будто ничего не произошло.  
  
— «Труд освобождает», — ответил я, наблюдая за тем как медик вместо того чтобы взять трупик распорядился отнести его к невысокому зданию вдалеке. Здоровяк выпустил тельце из рук, и оно свалилось на землю бесформенным мешком. Откуда-то взявшийся санитар поволок его в сторону низкого домика, выглядывающего из-за аккуратных построек основных зданий.  
  
— Твой щенок будет трудиться. И ты тоже будешь трудиться.  
  
Я дернулся в надежде вырваться или хотя бы ослабить хватку.  
  
— Это неслыханно. Что тут у вас, в самом деле, скотный двор? — сказал я так, чтобы он понял скрытый смысл моих слов. — Если кто-нибудь узнает о том, что здесь происходит, то у вас будут большие проблемы.  
  
— Молчать! — он поставил мне подножку и заставил встать на колени.  
  
— Убийства детей, неподобающее отношение к людям. Это произвол! Ваше начальство в курсе, чем вы тут занимаетесь?  
  
— Я сказал молчать! — заорал он и пнул меня в живот, а потом со всей силы стукнул меня винтовкой по бедру. Мушка, отчего-то на удивление слишком острая, полоснула по одежде и вошла внутрь, как нож входит в масло. Я сам не понял, как всё произошло. Ткань грубой плотной одежды быстро пропитывалась кровью, в голове теперь не только пульсировало от удара, но и появился туман. По лицу немца пробежала волна одобрения. Видимо, он на это и рассчитывал — прикончить меня здесь, под ночным звёздным небом, чтобы лишнего не болтал.  
  
— Отправляйся в ад, сволочь, — шепнул он и уже поднял курок револьвера, чтобы пристрелить меня, да я и сам уже начал терять сознание, но на стыке реальности и обморока услышал:  
  
— Подождите, Ральф! — убивший ребёнка изверг-верзила, наконец, разверз уста. — Несите его в десятый блок.  
  
Никто не посмел перечить его приказу. Я почувствовал, как меня подхватили чьи-то сильные руки, и благополучно отключился.


	18. Chapter 18

— Зачем? Не могу понять. Для чего вам это нужно, Генрих?  
  
Сквозь тяжёлую пелену беспамятства послышался неприятный мужской баритон. Несмотря на обморок, в котором я, безусловно, пребывал до этой секунды, голос пробрал меня холодом до самых костей. Я постепенно приходил в сознание.  
  
— От него будет толк, — возразил другой мужской голос, ясный, человечный и более мягкий. — Я имею в виду нашу разработку «Н-12», почему бы не опробовать её действие на нём?  
  
Говоривший, видимо, имел в виду меня.  
  
— Разве я об этом спросил? — первый, видимо, отличался крутым нравом и напористостью. — Для чего, спрашиваю ещё раз, вы просите за этого человека?  
  
До меня только сейчас дошло, что я пришёл в себя только благодаря звуку этого грубого неприятного голоса. Знаете, говорят, мёртвого поднимет из могилы. Так вот, этот голос, по моему мнению, обладал теми самыми измогилоподнимательными свойствами.  
  
— Не надо ампутировать, пожалуйста, — протянул второй голос, выпрашивая, словно малый ребёнок. — Смотрите, тканей хватит.  
  
— Если вы просите сохранить этому человеку ногу и приобщить его к нашей секретной работе, так и говорите. Нечего вилять словами.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — слова были сказаны довольно беззаботно.— Мне действительно жалко ампутировать эту несчастную ногу. Вот я и предложил…  
  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, что для эксперимента нужна целая мышца.  
  
— Раз такое везение, зачем рассекать целую? Гюнше сказал, что мышцу пропорол ствол винтовки. К мушке было приделано отшлифованное лезвие. Считайте, что по мышце прошёлся тупой скальпель.  
  
— Это что за новости? Кто приделывает к винтовкам лезвия?  
  
— Это у Ральфа такая игра — водить концом винтовки по дрожащим от страха лицам или телам. То ли выстрел раздастся, то ли лезвие пропорет кожу — никто не знает. Даже сам Ральф. Это вам не игры моей сестрички Ирмы.  
  
— Я не хочу слышать об Ирме сейчас, Генрих, — ещё больше раздражился его оппонент. — Вы и так много болтаете о своей сестре. Сейчас не место и не время.  
  
Мне вдруг стало тошно. Кажется, доктор по неосторожности сделал что-то не то, чертыхнулся и стал исправлять свою ошибку.  
  
— Генрих, чёрт вас подери, видите? Ни слова больше о ней.  
  
— Извините. Я просто говорю, что Ральф более изобретателен. Ирма бы просто забила этого несчастного до смерти своей кожаной плетью.  
  
Я внимательно слушал разговор и начал понимать, что со мной что-то не так. Больно не было. И это было странно, так как я отчётливо помнил, что испытал адскую боль в тот момент, когда мне нанесли удар. Сейчас же мне казалось, что я почти ничего не чувствую. Тело будто онемело. Только в правом бедре ощущалось странное тянущее ощущение, будто кто-то схватился за мои жилы и медленно тянул их наружу.  
  
Молодой человек продолжал упрашивать.  
  
— Не понимаю, почему бы нам не опробовать на нём некоторые препараты, — раздался металлический звук стукнувшегося о стол медицинского прибора. — Внезапно появился объект для исследований. Подобных экспериментов мы пока не делали. Нам бы всё равно пришлось резать на живую. А этот человек — редкостное везение. Посмотрим, как отреагирует его организм. Беппе, поддержи! Чего ты молчишь? — обратился он куда-то к стенке.  
  
Но Беппе, по всей видимости, стоявший где-то сбоку, не хотел вступать в разговор. Услышав очередной звук, я понял, что это не сон, что я лежу на операционном столе, а надо мной склонились двое мужчин. Белые халаты и колпаки говорили о том, что они были медиками.  
  
— Этот человек не подходит для эксперимента, Генрих, — опять возразил первый мужчина.  
  
— Почему? — не унимался Генрих.  
  
— Мы ничего не знаем о нём и его состоянии. Вдруг у него туберкулёз, сифилис или другие нежелательные начальные факторы. Тратить на него ценные препараты — что выливать их на землю.  
  
— Какой туберкулёз? Какой сифилис? Вы посмотрите, отменное телосложение, здоровый цвет кожи, — я вдруг почувствовал, как он похлопал меня по избитым ребрам. — Я вижу, что он здоров. И вы это видите.  
  
— Подопытных обычно обследуют перед началом курса.  
  
— Да какая разница. Неужели будете всех обследовать перед экзекуцией? Да мы никого в должной мере не исследуем на наличие врождённых и приобретённых заболеваний.  
  
— Генрих, не берите пример с Беппе, — проговорил врач, но уже явно с сомнением.  
  
Видимо, молодой человек имел на холодящего душу мужчину кое-какое влияние. Тот стал поддаваться на уговоры.  
  
Помимо этих двоих, вдалеке, думаю, в другой операционной, слышались тихие голоса. То ли кто-то плакал, то ли стонал, то ли приходил в себя после операции, а его кто-то успокаивал. Я поймал себя на мысли, что стоны были детскими или женскими. Нет, скорее детскими. Мысли, которые тут же проникли в мою голову, начали смешиваться с паникой. Я же в плену! Я постарался перевести внимание на другое.  
  
В моей операционной, а я находился именно в операционной, чувствовалось присутствие еще кого-то, видимо, того самого Беппе.  
  
Запах крови, спирта и страха смешивался и медленно приводил меня в сознание. Судя по металлическому запаху, стоявшему в воздухе, крови было много. И в моей голове пронеслась мысль, моя ли это кровь или здесь оперировали кого-то ещё.  
  
После минутных раздумий, первый доктор произнёс:  
  
— Вообще-то дайте-ка, Генрих, — я почувствовал прикосновение металла к правому бедру, к ране. Притуплённая боль заставила меня застонать.  
  
По щеке больно хлестнули сырой марлей, смоченной странно сладким раствором. Сознание вновь начало покидать меня.  
  
— Терпи, — обратился ко мне молодой человек. — Я спасаю твою ногу.  
  
— Вероятнее всего, она ему больше не понадобится.  
  
— Зато она у него будет, — упирался мой спаситель.  
  
— Он промучается всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
— Кто сказал, что его жизнь будет долгой? — вдруг возразил Генрих. — Мы ведь не знаем, как отреагирует его организм.  
  
— Все-таки Беппе влияет на вас отрицательно, Генрих, — философски заметил главный врач и сделал что-то такое, от чего нога стала болеть сильнее.  
  
— Я всё слышу, — раздался третий голос, не менее холодящий, чем первый. Отозвавшийся человек явно устал. Его голос был вялым, но уверенным.  
  
— Беппе влияет на меня не больше, чем другие.  
  
— Вы так разговариваете, друзья, будто меня здесь нет.  
  
— А, дорогой Беппе, — саркастично протянул главный врач, — вы всё-таки принимаете хоть и косвенное, но участие в этой операции. А я уж подумал, что вы сильно впечатлились предыдущим пациентом.  
  
— Не впечатлился.  
  
Даже не знаю, хорошо, что я понимал их язык или нет.  
  
Борясь с парами эфира, я опять попытался разлепить глаза. Генрих оказался худым высоким мужчиной лет тридцати. Из-за марлевой медицинской маски не были видны черты его лица, но цвет глаз произвёл на меня впечатление. Светлый, почти белый, обрамлённый белёсыми ресницами. Воодушевленный, хоть и уставший, он искоса посматривал на меня, видимо, догадываясь, что я всё слышу. Но он не знал, что я всё понимаю.  
  
— Он приходит в себя.  
  
Я перевёл взгляд вправо. Над моей ногой склонился мужчина в возрасте — тот самый врач, от решения которого должно было быть понятно, будут мне ставить какие-то препараты или нет. Странно, но неприятный голос не был подкреплён неприятной внешностью. Взгляд врача был ясным, умным. Пока я рассматривал этих двоих за мной следил брюнет — Беппе. Он стоял поодаль, в запачканном кровью халате, маске и колпаке, но в операции участия не принимал. Больше смотрел. Причём не на ногу, а на моё лицо. Его глаза были карими, но какими-то жестокими. Обычно карие глаза излучают тепло, но не эти. «Глаза убийцы» — вспомнились слова капрала. Теперь я понял, что он имел в виду, когда говорил это.  
  
Белые стены, чёрно-белая плитка на потолке, звуки стальных инструментов и отдалённых стонов дополняли картину операционной и навевали философские мысли о вечности вместе с грустными мыслями, что эти минуты стоящего в воздухе запаха крови и отдалённой тупой боли никогда не закончатся.  
  
— Тебе повезло, что я и мои коллеги были на месте, — вдруг произнёс наблюдающий за мной кареглазый человек, он же Беппе. — Остальные врачи уже давно спят.  
  
— Он тебя обязательно поблагодарит, но позже, — не отрываясь от дела, сказал главный доктор, — когда придёт в себя.  
  
— Пусть скажет «спасибо» пациенткам, которые задержались здесь дольше положенного. Иначе меня бы тут не было.  
  
Эта фраза имела сложный смысл. Почему-то от неё мне стало не по себе.  
  
— А вы не хотите присоединиться, Беппе? — главный обернулся в его сторону, в одной руке он держал скальпель, в другой — какой-то неизвестный мне медицинский инструмент. — Быстрее управимся.  
  
— Нет, я только посмотрю. Не имею привычки интересоваться мужчинами.  
  
Молодому врачу стало весело.  
  
— Тебя все карлики да дети интересуют.  
  
— Уймитесь, Генрих.  
  
Я понял, что мужчина постарше был среди них главным, а эти двое ассистировали, во всяком случае, Генрих точно. Зачем здесь был другой, ещё один врач — я не знал.  
  
— Шьём, — вынес вердикт главный. — Дайте ему ещё наркоз, что стоите, — придирчиво даже брезгливо проговорил старший доктор Генриху, чем внушил мне благодарность. Теперь болело сильно.  
  
— Зачем? — теперь уже спрашивал тот, бодрый, голос. Беппе, как я понял по его хмыканью, тоже выказал возражение.  
  
— Он уже почти пришёл в себя. Дайте уже наркоз, Генрих! Совсем с ума сходите к ночи? Мало вам воплей предыдущих пациентов?! Пропитайте маску, да получше.  
  
Я попытался не закрывать глаза, но после манипуляций с марлей, которые осуществил Генрих после выговора начальника, они неминуемо закрывались, я увидел яркий свет операционных ламп и опять потерял сознание.


	19. Chapter 19

Я был без сознания долгое время. Периодически просыпался и быстро засыпал вновь. Когда приходил в себя, видел молодого светловолосого мужчину с лучистыми, словно алмазы, глазами — настоящего арийца, пример для всего мира, обозначенный в многочисленных немецких агитационных брошюрах, которые нам часто показывали, как наглядное пособие, когда мы были в лётном полку. Именно таких людей немецкая нация боготворила и к такому идеалу стремилась. Тем ужаснее было встретить этот идеал здесь — в лагере.  
  
Совершенно точно именно этот идеал делал мне перевязки, менял бельё, давал воду и обтирал тело. Я не сразу узнал в нём того доктора, который выпросил помилование для моей многострадальной ноги. Узнал в тот момент, когда услышал его голос. Сначала он вовсе не разговаривал со мной, стараясь соблюдать тишину во время своих коротких визитов, но по мере того как я приходил в себя и начинал соображать более-менее здраво, позволял себе произнести пару фраз. Так я и узнал его.  
  
Затем я понял, что нахожусь в небольшой палате. Нога была на месте, только временами она ужасно, невыносимо болела.  
  
Помимо молодого доктора ко мне приходили другие люди, среди которых был тот высокий немец, который распорядился нести меня в операционную, и старушка, всё время одетая в какие-то безразмерные лохмотья. Если первого я видел раньше и знал, что он был реальным человеком, то на счёт реальности второй я не был уверен. После эфирных паров, которыми были пропитаны маски, меня посещали бредовые видения, и я допускал мысль, что старушка была одним из них. Я видел её часто. Она смотрела на меня, мотала головой в знак сочувствия, ничего не говорила и уходила.  
  
Бредил я каждую ночь. В моих жутких, наполненных болью и страхом снах я постоянно видел Дживса. Он ничего не говорил, отворачивался, уходил, а я всё старался ухватиться за рукав его фрака, но ни руки, ни ноги меня не слушались. Я падал носом в дорожную пыль, в клубах которой фигура Дживса скрывалась окончательно. Примерно такого содержания были все мои сны. Дорогой мне человек бросал меня снова и снова, и каждый раз я переживал его уход крайне болезненно.  
  
Но дни шли. Я стал чаще приходить в себя. Сквозь забытьё я слышал гулкие крики и плач, раздававшийся за стенами, но они всегда быстро умолкал. О реальности этих неприятных, жалобных звуков в то время я не мог сказать ничего конкретного. Не удивился бы, если мне всё это чудилось.  
  
Чётко помню тот день, когда я окончательно вынырнул из полусознательного состояния. Мой обычный визитёр наведался после рассвета, как обычно с медикаментами в кармане белого халата и небольшим подносом в руках. Войдя в палату, он произнёс:  
  
— Берт-рам, — выговаривал он, чуть ли не смакуя произношение моего имени. — Бертрам. Слишком не английское имя или я в этом ничего не понимаю? Герр Вустер — буду называть вас так — пора просыпаться.  
  
Думаю, именно тот факт, что он называл моё имя, заставил меня окончательно вынырнуть из затянувшегося забытья и распахнуть глаза.  
  
— Где я? — послышался сиплый скрежет, который оказался моим голосом.  
  
— Там же, где и были. В нашем прекрасном лагере, призванном расчистить позорные завалы на мировой арене чистокровных рас.  
  
Голова гудела. Мои попытки приподняться на кровати потерпели поражения. Очень хотелось пить.  
  
— Но английским подданным здесь даже рады. И будут оказывать посильную помощь в выздоровлении.  
  
— Вы оказали мне помощь тогда, когда повредили ногу.  
  
— Ну, я не знаю, что там у вас, ребята, случилось, но могу поклясться, что если бы вы сразу назвали своё имя, то не нажили бы приключений на свою ногу.  
  
— А мое имя разве настолько известно, что может быть щитом?  
  
— Ещё как. Удивились? — видимо, он передразнил моё лицо, скорчив смешную гримасу. — Не двигайтесь. Я помогу вам сесть в кровати.  
  
Он помог мне принять удобную позу. По наитию я постарался поднести руку к лицу, но понял, что руки крепко привязаны бинтами к металлическим краям кровати.  
  
— Не беспокойтесь. Вас привязали лишь с той целью, чтобы вы ненароком не встали, если очнётесь, когда будете один, — он принялся освобождать мои кисти рук от марлевых пут. Руки затекли, и мне пришлось долго их растирать. Он помогал мне. — Благодаря медикаментам, вы ничего не чувствуете, но на самом деле у вас серьёзная рана, которую нельзя тревожить. Сейчас вы принимаете столько лекарств, что любое движение будет безболезненно, но нежелательно.  
  
Мы общались на немецком и его забавлял мой акцент. Однако он все понимал.  
  
Он покосился на моё бедро, на котором сквозь перевязку обозначилось кровавое пятно.  
  
— Ведь не больно? Не должно быть больно.  
  
— Нет, — сейчас нога действительно не болела. — Скорее, тянет мышцу.  
  
Он удовлетворительно кивнул.  
  
— Откуда вы узнали, как меня зовут? — мой голос приходил в норму. Я как следует откашлялся.  
  
— Ну, это, конечно, вопрос, — он задумчиво поднял брови, обходя ответ стороной. — Не я узнавал. Но чтобы вы не чувствовали себя ущербно, я назову своё имя. Меня зовут Генрих Грезе. Обращайтесь ко мне по имени. Либо просто — доктор Грезе.  
  
Я не нашёлся, что ответить, продолжая разминать кисти рук, и отмечая, что неплохо было бы сходить в туалет.  
  
— Кстати, Бертрам, вы должны благодарить меня, — беззаботно продолжил он, подойдя к окну и прикрыв форточку. — Что было бы, если Беппе не был таким уставшим в ту ночь? Это я позвал доктора Вирца, чтобы он осмотрел вас. А вот Беппе начал бы отрезать вашу ногу без зазрения совести, сразу же, как вас принесли в операционную. На тот момент мы ещё не знали, кто вы есть, и могли бы отрезать лишнее.  
  
Генрих принёс с собой скромный паёк, состоявший из холодной каши, хлеба и питья. Я взял в руки кружку и отпил. В кружке был сливовый компот.  
  
— Беппе очень любознательный и обычно режет на живую, — продолжал Генрих. Я отметил, что он был словоохотлив. — Но знаете, что интересно? Порода чувствуется и ее стать передаётся по воздуху. У всех нас были сомнения относительно вашего происхождения. Я удивился, что доктор Вирц шил вас и перед этим вколол морфий.  
  
Вместе с едой Генрих принёс несколько шприцов. Подождав, пока я вдоволь утолю жажду, он сделал мне несколько уколов в вену и сел рядом на стул, который стоял рядом с кроватью.  
  
После уколов мне стало очень хорошо. Все вопросы куда-то улетучились, освободив место беззаботной окрылённости. Лицо Генриха затуманилось. Я почувствовал желание лечь, что быстро и сделал, но доктор Грезе настоял, чтобы я удовлетворил свои первостепенные потребности, более того, помог мне в этом.  
  
— Командование сказало носить вас на руках, герр Вустер, — прошептал он, помогая мне улечься поудобнее.  
  
— Командование?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Комендант сильно выругал нас, когда узнал о том, что случилось. Ральфу так вообще досталось. Кажется, ему грозит выговор. В любом случае, пока за вами не приедут, вам нужно беречь себя. А нам нужно беречь вас. Мы этим и займемся.  
  
— За мной приедут?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Кто? Когда?  
  
Немец шумно выдохнул и, размотав бинты, стал осматривать мою ногу.  
  
— Точно не знаю. Сказали, что за вами приедет человек, который заберёт вас в другое, более подходящее место. Но это будет не сейчас. Сейчас вы слишком слабы. Пока мы будем заботиться о вас, и кое-что попробуем сделать для вашей ноги, раз уж так получилось. На самом деле мы ведь очень вам обязаны. Нам сказали лечить вас, как можно лучше.  
  
Я удивился. Чем мне обязаны сотрудники этого лагеря? Кажется, недавно они хотели меня убить.  
  
— Не знаю подробностей, но комендант упоминал, что вы принимали участие в разработке новых моделей самолётов, которые ещё не поставили на производство.  
  
Я промолчал, не зная, о ком говорит этот человек.  
  
— Они каким-то образом попали к нам, я имею в виду не к нам сюда, а в люфтваффе, и наши военные смогли понять, что именно вы разработали и где у вас слабые места.  
  
«Вот оно что» — подумал я, вспоминая изъятый из «Пташки» тубус.  
  
Теперь картинка складывалась. Если за меня и просил, то только предатель, благодаря которому эта информация попала в руки к немцам. Я скрипнул зубами.  
  
— Вам, наверное, интересно, почему я всё это рассказываю?  
  
Мой осторожный кивок побудил его к объяснениям.  
  
— Вы находитесь не совсем в том месте, в котором должны находиться. Я не знаю, каким образом вы попали сюда. Если бы вы сразу сказали, как вас зовут и откуда вы, то не нарвались бы на неприятности. Я так думаю. Или есть другая причина?  
  
«Есть. Денни».  
  
— Но сейчас у вас нет вариантов. Придётся побыть здесь. Транспортировать вас в другой лагерь пока нет возможности. Вы не перенесёте дороги.  
  
Я осмысливал его слова, борясь с подступающим сном.  
  
— Может, у вас есть вопросы?  
  
— Вопросы… вопросы, — от поставленного укола моя голова совсем перестала работать. Пришлось потрудиться, чтобы сформулировать действительно интересующий меня вопрос:  
  
— Вы знаете, где Денни?  
  
— Денни? — Генрих оторвался от записей, которые быстро делал в свою записную книжку и взволнованно посмотрел на моё лицо, а после провёл рукой по моему лбу.  
  
Не обнаружив жара, он вопросительно уставился на меня.  
  
— Какой ещё Денни?  
  
— Когда меня привезли сюда, со мной был молодой парень.  
  
— Денни, Денни. — Генрих сморщил лоб в попытке припомнить что-то. Не достигнув успеха, он обернулся в сторону двери. — Гюнше! Зайдите сюда!  
  
В комнату вошёл знакомый мне верзила. С винтовкой за спиной, он встал у двери и посмотрел на Генриха исподлобья с явным пренебрежением. В его губах виднелась не прикуренная папироса. Сначала я подумал, что вошедший планировал покурить, но затянувшееся посещение доктора откладывало осуществление его задумки. Однако приглядевшись к обоим, я различил сквозившую между ними вражду. Что стоило одно выражение лица этого военного — будто к нему обратился не врач, а зачумлённый преступник.  
  
— Герр Вустер спрашивает про какого-то молодого парня. Вы не знаете, Ганс, о ком идёт речь? — Генрих проигнорировал проявленную в его сторону невербальную неприязнь и бодро добавил, — и был ли этот Денни вообще? Не бредит ли он?  
  
Ганс Гюнше, вот как звали этого изверга, пожевал папиросу, выждал время и обратился ко мне, а не к Генриху:  
  
— Тот парень, о котором вы спрашиваете, зачислен в зондеркоманду. Он жив, не беспокойтесь.  
  
— О! — Генрих искренне удивился. — Не завидую ему.  
  
Повернувшись спиной к Гюнше, Генрих, тем не менее, скосил глаза, в его сторону.  
  
— Ганс, — продолжал доктор. — А ведь наш пациент не знает, что такое зондеркоманда. Объясните ему.  
  
— Объясните сами. — Ганс покинул палату, хлопнув дверью.  
  
Я подивился, что этот Гюнше с кем-то разговаривает предложениями, а не отдельными словами. Тем более удивился, что Генрих спрашивает у него (значит Гюнше не последний человек) и он знает о творящемся здесь безобразии. Что-то мне подсказывало, что в этом здании происходят страшные вещи.  
  
— Вот всегда так, — стал жаловаться Генрих. — Работаем вместе уже несколько лет, а общий язык найти не можем. Представляете? Сущий нелюдимец. Мнительный. А ведь годится мне в отцы. Должен быть мудрее и проявлять терпимость к молодым. Но ни черта.  
  
— Вы не могли бы объяснить, что такое зондеркоманда, — напомнил я Генриху.  
  
— А, зондеркоманда… — Генрих продолжил перевязку. — Такие сволочи, как вот этот Гюнше, офицеры СС, чрезвычайно впечатлительные ребята, не могут заниматься своими обязанностями как следует.  
  
— Так что это?  
  
— Зондеркоманда — это… Там, значит, вашему Денни и место.  
  
Моё сердцебиение усилилось. Я начал понимать, что Денни попал в какой-то переплёт. Что вообще происходит в этом лагере? Насколько я понял по прибытии сюда этот лагерь не был обычным лагерем для военнопленных.  
  
— Видишь ли, им снятся по ночам… человеческие тела и то, во что они превращаются. Эти картины расшатывают их слабые нервы, — говорил Генрих. — Видимо, ваш Денни крепкий парень или молодой. Обычно уборщиками становятся как раз такие. Их отбирают среди прибывших и заставляют работать в Биркенау.  
  
— Где это?  
  
Генрих опять шумно вздохнул.  
  
— Ну уж нет, говорить об этом сейчас мы не будем. Вы скоро уснете. Не надо вам перед сном забивать себе голову всякой ерундой.  
  
— Я хочу знать, — командный тон, отчеканенный в годы службы, произвёл на Генриха впечатление. Все-таки военным он не был. Его прерогативой оставалась медицина.  
  
— Ну, хорошо. Видите чёрное марево над зданием?  
  
Он указал рукой в окно. Сквозь шторы на небе виднелся черный дым.  
  
— Это дым из печей. В соседнем лагере случается много... чего. И чтобы утилизировать это, нужны люди. — Так коптят трубы.  
  
— Трубы?  
  
— Именно. А сейчас спать. Спать, герр Вустер. Ноге нужен отдых.  
  
— Я могу его увидеть?  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Денни.  
  
— Нет, он в трёх километрах отсюда. Вы не сможете их пройти, да и вас никто туда не пустит.  
  
Я откинулся на подушку, переставая что-либо соображать.  
  
— Мой вам совет — забудьте о нем. Он вряд ли продержится больше двух недель.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
— Обычно там долго не живут.  
  
— Куда я попал…  
  
Генрих задумчиво посмотрел на меня, пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное или я не разобрал из-за своего полусонного состояния.  
  
— Почему вы так волнуетесь, говоря о нем? Он вам кто? Родственник?  
  
— Нет, мы служили вместе.  
  
— Так, значит, служили вместе?  
  
Генрих окинул меня странным взглядом и хотел притронуться, но в эту минуту в комнату опять зашел высокий Ганс. Немногословность никуда не делась. Видимо, с Генрихом ему разговаривать не хотелось.  
  
Он только проговорил:  
  
— Вирц зовёт.


	20. Chapter 20

Как позже мне поведал Генрих, я был в полусознательном состоянии неделю. Причиной послужила большая кровопотеря.  
  
Кроме Генриха, из врачей, ко мне заходил доктор Вирц — тот человек, который решал судьбу моей ноги — и Беппе. Последнего интересовал мой заплывший глаз. При своем чуть ли не единственном визите Беппе тщательно его осмотрел. Остался недоволен, но сказал, что шансы есть.  
  
У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы присмотреться к моим визитёрам. Большую ценность из них представлял Генрих, непосредственную помощь я получал от него. Он был кем-то вроде ассистента врача, несмотря на то, что сам был доктором. Он показался мне профессионалом, хорошо выполнял свои обязанности. Постоянно повторял, что мне очень повезло. Иногда смотрел на меня, задумавшись, но его быстро приводил в чувства Ганс, следивший за его действиями в палате, либо дежуривший в коридоре и готовый явиться на каждый мой стон.  
  
Немного опишу свою палату. Размер комнаты — пять на шесть метров. Квадратное окно, выходившее на проход между блоками. Плотная занавеска. Койка, стул и стол. Вот все, что было в этой комнате, которая больше походила на камеру. Белые стены. Я периодически смотрел в окно. Дым обычно заполонял все небо над соседним блоком.  
  
Я открывал форточку только днем, так как ночью порывы ветра приносили с собой настоящий смрад. Почему я находился именно в этой палате, а не где-то в другом месте, я не знаю. Все свое недолгое нахождение в этом лагере я жил именно здесь.  
  
Итак, с этого момента, вы должны уяснить, что все последующее время я был не совсем в себе. Меня систематически обкалывали лекарствами и неизвестными препаратами, от которых мой разум становился затуманенным, а боль в ноге притуплялась. Я не мог мыслить здраво.  
  
Вначале я практически не выходил из здания. Находился в своей палате, которую в первые дни запирали на замок, и вёл довольно бестолковый образ жизни. Почти всё время спал. Вставал только чтобы сходить в туалет, а потом, позже, когда мне выдали костыли, ходил в процедурную, как её называл Генрих. Процедурной она вряд ли была на самом деле. Слишком смелое для процедурной оборудование и вечно стоящий в ней металлический запах крови вперемешку со спиртом наводили меня на мысль, что комната скорее была не процедурной, а пыточной. В подтверждении своих предположений как-то раз я встретил в ней молодую девушку. Она плакала, и, увидев меня, выбежала прочь. Её тут же поймал конвой.  
  
Да, надо сказать, конвоировали меня и других, находящихся здесь людей, везде и всюду. Сопровождали при каждом перемещении. Охранников в здании было много. Когда приходил Ганс Гюнше, мне позволялось выходить во двор. На удивление, он с удовольствием сопровождал бы меня и в более длинные путешествия, например, как-то предложил пройти пешком до другого блока, но я отказался, так как нога не желала слушаться и в целом была в плачевном состоянии (в скором времени после того, как я пришел в себя, меня стали заставлять нагружать ногу ходьбой).  
  
Не хотелось перемещаться далеко от здания еще и по той причине, что меня все время мотало из стороны в сторону, и костыли были не столько помощниками в передвижении, сколько возможностью обрести равновесие. Надо отметить, что от тех препаратов, которые мне кололи, становилось очень спокойно. Безразличие и даже эйфория периодически посещали меня. После этих странных уколов рана беспокоила меньше, но было во всем этом нечто подозрительное. Я помнил разговор доктора Вирца и Генриха, когда те решали судьбу моей ноги, и теперь понимал, что, скорее всего, на мне пробуют какой-то наркотик или нечто такое, что находится за пределами моего понимания. Что самое интересное, мне было все равно, что со мной здесь делают. Равнодушие окутывало меня мягким одеялом.  
  
Через какое-то время, может, спустя неделю после того, как я встал с кровати, я смог составить представление о месте, в котором нахожусь. От Генриха, который курировал моё состояние, я узнал, что мы пребываем в так называемом концентрационном лагере Аушвиц I. Этот лагерь был не из самых больших, находился на территории оккупированной Польши, и я тогда подумал, как же далеко в Европу меня занесло. Черт! А я ведь сам просился улететь подальше от Британии! Иногда необходимо четче формулировать свои желания — они имеют свойство сбываться.  
  
Аккуратные лагерные домики, поразившие меня своей кукольностью при приезде сюда — их-то и называли блоками — составляли основную часть этого лагеря и служили помещениями для содержания пленников. Происходило здесь разное. О бесчинствах, творящихся в других блоках, а было их двадцать четыре, я мог судить лишь по рассказам узниц и узников, которые волей судьбы попадали в десятый блок. Но вот о десятом блоке, в котором я находился сам, могу сказать многое и обязательно скажу позже.  
  
Ранее я упоминал, что здесь было очень чисто. Поразительная чистота и можно сказать красота виднелась вокруг. Визуально было именно так. При беглом осмотре можно было ошибиться и подумать, будто находишься в санатории. Но эта химера растворялась каждый раз, когда слышались душераздирающие вопли, а слышались они у нас чаще, чем в других зданиях. Обычно ор был женский и детский, иногда мужской, но всегда внезапный и дикий. Людей здесь подвергали исследованиям и альтернативному лечению. Научная деятельность врачей, развёрнутая в Аушвице, позволяла им воплощать в жизнь самые смелые идеи. Главным в этом блоке был Й.Менгеле, тот самый доктор, которого друзья звали Беппе.  
  
Я часто молил бога (да, я делал это тогда) за то, что мне посчастливилось не пересекаться с ним чаще, чем того предполагало моё состояние. Он курировал меня неохотно, взвалив большую часть работы по отслеживанию моего состояния на Генриха. Беппе больше интересовали дети, а также люди с врождёнными особенностями.  
  
Часто к нам заходила невысокая блондинка. Как я узнал позже — родная сестра Генриха. Ее звали Ирма. Внешне они были очень похожи. Вначале я предположил, что они были близнецами, но это оказалось не так. Она была активнее брата. Интересовалась медициной, но медиком не была — была в составе охраны. Ее физическим данным позавидовало бы большинство женщин. Не только красотой наделила ее природа, но также силой и чарующим голосом.  
  
Как-то раз ко мне в палату пришла брюнетка, которая показалась мне смутно знакомой. Я и вправду не сразу ее узнал, а когда узнал, то чуть не прокусил губу. Это было как раз во время обеда.  
  
— Ну, зачем вы так, красавчик? — подошла она ко мне, когда Генрих принес обычный перекус. — Вы разве меня не помните?  
  
Она пришла вместе с ним, спустя, наверное, две недели после того, как я пришел в себя. Держалась уверенно, как в те давние времена, и ничуть не стеснялась улыбаться, глядя мне в лицо.  
  
— Я вот вас запомнила. Я еле нашла вас! — воскликнула она, не дождавшись ответа. — Те оболтусы отправили вас сюда. Вы даже не представляете, как все закопошились, когда потеряли вас. Германия теперь такая огромная. — Она помедлила с дальнейшими словами. — Конечно, хорошо, особенно для меня, что вы оказались здесь: заодно к родственникам заехала. И вы должны благодарить меня. Если бы не я, то ваша судьба могла преждевременно оборваться.  
  
Только подумать, скольким людям я был обязан жизнью в этом месте!  
  
Передо мной стояла жена Роберта во плоти. В немецкой форме она выглядела еще краше, чем в тот день, когда я увидел ее в первый раз. Сочные губы и длинные ресницы. Упругие формы подчеркивались темно-зеленой тканью мундира и юбки. Я не ответил ей, так как меня, после приема тех препаратов, уже начали посещать галлюцинации, и я подумал, что вдруг она лишь мираж.  
  
Но она ласково провела тыльной стороной ладони по моему лицу и вдруг погрустнела.  
  
— Зачем вас так разукрасили? Это сделали здесь?  
  
Генрих кивнул.  
  
— Значит, это правда, — она нахмурилась. — Почему у нас всегда в первую очередь бьют, а потом спрашивают?  
  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами он. — Вроде его сначала спрашивали. А может и нет.  
  
Они держались друг с другом запросто. Я сделал вывод, что они давно друг друга знают.  
  
— Для чего вы здесь? — все же спросил я. — И как вы здесь оказались?  
  
Насколько я помнил, Эзра сказал тогда, что Грета Рассел перебралась в Германию, но куда именно — не уточнил.  
  
— Я приехала к Ирме и к Генриху. Они ведь — моя семья. Как и Роберт.  
  
Она говорила это таким приятным голосом, будто рассказывала мне сладкую историю, от которой мне должно было стать очень хорошо.  
  
— Вы оставили Роберта в Британии, — возразил я. — У него могут быть из-за вас большие проблемы.  
  
— О, нет, нет, красавчик, он сам остался там, по доброй воле. Но очень скоро он воссоединиться со своей семьей. Все, что нами было намечено, он выполнил. У Люфтваффе есть вся необходимая информация.  
  
Я начал немного соображать, о чем она говорила. Если честно, все последнее время я гнал от себя мысли о том, что случилось с тубусом и чертежами, и по какой причине Роберт отправил мою команду в последний полет. Я прекрасно понимал, что Роберт предатель и что он, возможно, и не предатель вовсе, а изначально был за Рейх, с самого того дня, как мы с ним познакомились, но признаться себе в этом у меня не хватало смелости. Если бы я сделал это, то мне бы пришлось также признать, что я все эти годы плясал под дудку одного из шпионов Вермахта. А этого я себе признать пока никак разрешить не мог.  
  
— Ах, сейчас я вам все объясню, — она щелкнула пальцами, и Генрих, сбегав в коридор, принес ей стул. Она присела напротив меня, заботливо порезала ножом отварную курицу на небольшие кусочки, видимо, чтобы я не подавился от предстоявших новостей. Но мой аппетит, и без того неважный, окончательно пропал.  
  
— Роберт, я, Ирма и Генрих. Мы все состоим в родстве и всегда были за Рейх. Наша семья служит стране со времен кайзера.  
  
Я молчал и делал вид, что что-то жую. Ее ухоженность, уверенность в себе и утонченность должны были производить на меня впечатление (Генрих буквально любовался родственницей), но мне было противно на нее смотреть.  
  
— Роберт всегда отзывался о вас положительно и сетовал на то, что вы так рветесь защищать Великобританию. Он-то хотел потихоньку переманить вас в свои ряды, но вы оказались очень активной личностью и развернули бурную деятельность по вооружению своей страны. Впрочем, это не помешало Роберту воспользоваться вашими связями и вашим состоянием.  
  
Если бы меня не обкалывали чем попало, во мне бы уже начал вскипать гнев, но я, на удивление, остался безразличен к ее словам и продолжал слушать ее с великим спокойствием.  
  
— Он все время твердил, что очень беспокоится за то, что воспользовался вашими возможностями. Вы ему нравились как человек. Он видел в вас потенциал и был уверен, что вы, если вам объяснить все более доступно, проникнитесь нашими взглядами.  
  
— Каким это образом? Стану немцем?  
  
— Нет, конечно, нет. Вы никогда им не станете, — она усмехнулась. — После нашей победы будет формироваться верхушка правительства и в вашей стране. Для этого нужны проверенные люди.  
  
— А вот оно что.  
  
— Вы идеально подходите для этой цели. Вы образованы, любите свой народ. Мы всегда уважали британцев. Среди вас много достойных людей. Рейху нужны подходящие люди на вашей территории. Пока на вашей.  
  
«Какие далеко идущие планы были в голове моего бывшего друга и его прелестной… жены?», — думал я.  
  
— Он до сих пор там? — спросил я о Роберте.  
  
— Да. Но скоро он будет с нами.  
  
Она еще раз улыбнулась.  
  
— Вам подлить компота?  
  
— Нет, благодарю.  
  
Они переглянулись с Генрихом. Он указал на сгиб своего локтя, давая ей понять, что я не совсем хорошо себя чувствую. Она понимающе кивнула.  
  
— Да, я посетила вас слишком рано. Вам потребуется время для восстановления. Мне очень жаль, что так получилось с вашей ногой, и в целом, — она показала на мое лицо и руки, — ведь мы сделали все возможное, чтобы вас переправили к нам сразу по прибытию. То, что произошло, — нелепая случайность. Мы не могли и предположить, что вас, по ошибке, увезут сюда; мы обязательно скоро пришлем человека. Он заберет вас. Но прежде вам нужно восстановить свои силы.  
  
— Наверное, вы правы, — ответил я ей, поскольку действительно чувствовал себя не важно. Особенно после ее рассказа.  
  
— Знаешь, Грета, лучше ты поговоришь с герром Вустером как-нибудь в другой раз. Ему надо отдыхать.  
  
— Да-да, — она поднялась со стула. — Конечно.  
  
— Постойте.  
  
Она посмотрела на меня сверху вниз.  
  
— Роберт говорил, что вы педагог. Это правда?  
  
Она опять улыбнулась.  
  
— Отчасти. По образованию я лингвист — это правда, но большую часть своей жизни я служу в разведке Рейха. Как вы понимаете, знание языков в таком деле — обязательно. У вас есть еще вопросы?  
  
Я молчал и думал, есть или нет.  
  
— Может быть, я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
  
У меня возникла мысль, что она могла бы помочь мне узнать, как дела у Денни. Но эта мысль утонула в страхе за его жизнь. Если она фанатик своей страны, вряд ли она отнесется с пониманием о моем интересе к судьбе Дэна. Я не стал спрашивать у Греты о том, что меня действительно интересовало. Никто из находившихся здесь людей о Денни говорить не хотел. Что было с ним — я до сих пор не знал, кроме того, что его куда-то зачислили. Я боялся, что если начну спрашивать о нем больше и настойчивее, то у него могут возникнуть проблемы. Еще я боялся услышать о том, что он умер.


	21. Chapter 21

У каждого находящегося на территории Аушвица заключенного был свой номер и опознавательный знак — винкель. Он представлял собой перевернутый треугольник определенного цвета. Обычно его нашивали поверх робы. Треугольником он был, конечно, условно. Геометрически точно никто их не вырезал. Так, для вида. Винкели были опознавательными знаками для лагерного персонала, и каждый цвет нёс определенную информацию о стране, расе и приговору стоящего перед ним человека. Номер заключённого заменял в лагере имя. Он был на одежде и был вытатуирован на руке.  
  
Потихоньку я стал знакомиться с некоторыми обитателями здания, в котором находился.  
  
Я думал, что та скрюченная старушка, склонившаяся надо мной, пока я был в бреду, привиделась мне. Какой же бурной была реакция, когда я увидел старушку воочию. Чуть не подпрыгнул тогда от неожиданности. Я стоял у дверей процедурной, опирался на костыли, а в конце коридора замаячила она.  
  
— А, герр Вутер, вы еще не ушли, — сказал Генрих, обратив внимание на мой возглас. — Зачем здесь стоите? Разве не слышали, что после укола надо всегда идти в свою палату. Ступайте.  
  
Он уже не приходил ко мне в палату с уколами, а заставлял выходить в коридор и добираться до его обители самостоятельно.  
  
— Кто она? — вместо ответа спросил я, указав на женщину.  
  
— Кто? — он взглянул в указанном направлении. — Марта? Одна из пациенток. Хотите познакомиться? Странные же у вас вкусы, — он усмехнулся. — Марта! Иди сюда!  
  
По коридору разнеслось внушительное эхо.  
  
Старушка повернула голову в нашу сторону. В длинных лохмотьях, она, по всей видимости, одна-единственная из находящихся в здании узниц не носила форму. Нечёсаные волосы, висящие клочьями, что было странно, так как обычно женщин здесь коротко стригли, местами с проседью придавали ей сходство с лесной ведьмой. Вначале мне показалось, что волосы были чёрного цвета, но по мере приближения Марты в нашу сторону, я понял, что тёмный оттенок волосам предавала исключительная немытость. На самом деле цвет её волос был пепельно-русым и действительно был с седыми прядями.  
  
Бесцветное лицо, с такими же бесцветными, почти белыми, припухшими искусанными в кровь губами, но также и большими от природы, производили неприятное впечатление. В углу губ засохла каша, либо остатки рвоты. Ясно было, что женщина не в себе. Но, пожалуй, самым запоминающимся и страшным штрихом на её лице были глаза — чёрные как остывшие угли. Неестественная бледность говорила о хроническом заболевании, думаю, имел место туберкулез или что-то лёгочное. Она тяжело дышала и не совсем понимала, где находится.  
  
Кусая губы в кровь, она прошла мимо нас, но потом остановилась и вернулась обратно. Поскольку она была небольшого роста, а среди всех присутствующих в коридоре высокими были только я и Генрих, ей пришлось посмотреть вверх.  
  
— Советую вам молчать, что бы не происходило, — тихо шепнул мне Генрих, сдерживая ухмылку.  
  
— Вы кто? Зачем звали? — она говорила довольно забавно. Будто играла роль этой старой ведьмы.  
  
— Да просто тебя показать хотел. Одна ты у нас такая. Герр Вустер интересовался.  
  
Когда она отвечала, виднелась кровь на зубах. Видимо, она еще и грызла себя.  
  
— Помочь тебе снять лохмотья?  
  
— А они мне не мешают, — зарычала безумная. Её отчаянный рык вызвал в Генрихе приступ хохота. На громкие звуки из своего кабинета выглянул Беппе. — Я к ним уже привыкла.  
  
— Но ведь и мыться надо.  
  
— Обойдётесь!  
  
— Ты смердишь. И как ты ей позволяешь так ходить? — обратился он к Йозефу, который теперь посматривал на нас с осуждением.  
  
— Переодень её, если хочешь, — грубо ответил он.  
  
Генрих опять захохотал.  
  
— Нет уж.  
  
Смешного в этом было мало.  
  
— Мы называем ее скрюченная Марта. Совсем потеряла рассудок после того, как ее привезли из Равенсбрюка.  
  
Я боялся думать по какой причине.  
  
— Хочу вина! — громко заявила она, глядя на нас.  
  
— Вот как. Сегодня вино, — Генриха она очень веселила. Йозефа нет.  
  
Я заметил, что когда Генрих и Йозеф разговаривали со своими пациентками и упоминали разного рода пикантные вещи, то сексуальный подтекст, как правило, отсутствовал. Насколько бы неприличными не были их разговоры, они велись исключительно об объектах исследования, но никак не о людях.  
  
Я посмотрел на ее одежду. Хоть и не форма это была, но все равно на ней был нашит треугольник.  
  
Генрих был сегодня особенно разговорчивым и, проследив за моим взглядом, пояснил:  
  
— Чёрным метим маргинальных элементов, типа Марты. В эту группу входят сумасшедшие, бездомные, попрошайки, проститутки и все остальные выходцы низшей, но не слишком опасной касты.  
  
— А остальные цвета?  
  
Я видел их немало, но все никак не доводилось спросить, что означает каждый из них.  
  
— Красный винкель нашивают шпионам, дезертирам и пленным. Вы бы входили в их число, если бы мы вас не признали, герр Вустер, — уточнил он. — Евреям поверх черного или красного винкелей нашивают желтый. Розовым треугольником, довольно редким, метят представителей сексуальных меньшинств. Кстати, в здании есть такой один. Будьте осторожны.  
  
Теперь они оба захохотали, а Марта посмотрела на них искоса, как на отбросов. С того момента я понял, что она никакая не сумасшедшая, а просто прикидывается.  
  
— Послушайте, герр Вустер, раз вы еще не ушли, проследите за тем, чтобы Марта зашла к себе в палату. Она как раз находится перед вашей.  
  
Генрих посмотрел на лестницу, ведущую на другой этаж. Там стояла девушка — его сестра. Она сдерживала цепью двух собак и ругала их за то, что они пачкали её своей слюной.  
  
— Это Ирма, ваша сестра? — спросил я.  
  
— Да. Вас познакомить? Ирма, — Генрих смотрел на неё дольше, чем смотрел на всех. — Подойди сюда.  
  
Она не спеша подошла к нам, придерживая в стороне своих опасных собак. Окинула уничижительным взглядом стоявшую рядом со мной Марту и, скривив губы, посмотрела на меня.  
  
— Ральф перестарался, — лишь произнесла она. — С другими бы так.  
  
— Это герр Вустер.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Больше она ничего не сказала, я тоже ничего ей не сказал. Она поторопила брата и они ушли по своим делам.  
  
Марта, проводив ушедших косым взглядом и зыркнув на Беппе, поднесла указательный палец к губам — дала понять, чтобы я молчал. Я притих. Из процедурной послышался оживлённый разговор медицинского персонала. Они обсуждали минувший день, изредка смеялись. Женщина послушала, не идёт ли кто-то с другой стороны коридора, махнула рукой в сторону дальних палат и повела меня к ним. Я тоже оглянулся по сторонам. Ни Гюнше, ни остальных конвоиров не было видно. Когда мы отошли на приличное от процедурной комнаты расстояние, она тихо заговорила на французском:  
  
— Знаешь, что тут творится?  
  
— Представляю.  
  
— Не думаю, что так, — проговорила она. На её бледном лице появилось сомнение, следует меня брать с собой или нет. Поколебавшись, она повела меня дальше.  
  
— Куда мы идем?  
  
— К другим палатам. Я хочу тебе кое-кого показать.  
  
— Где охрана? — не унимался я, стуча костылями по полу. — Разве нам можно туда идти? Что сделает Гюнше, если нас увидит?  
  
— Его позвали куда-то, — отмахнулась она. — Не бойся. Даже если нас кто-то увидит, то отведет обратно в свои палаты. И вообще, Гюнше я не боюсь.  
  
— А Ральфа боитесь?  
  
— Нет. Так это ты попал на операционный стол от его стараний. Теперь я тебя вспомнила. Кто-то из местных рассказал, как тебя притащили средь ночи, всего в крови.  
  
— А вы откуда здесь?  
  
— Я и мой муж жили во Франции. Мигрировали в Германию в двадцатые. Занимались ботаникой. Я писала статьи. Им что-то не понравилось, — она махнула рукой неопределенным жестом.  
  
Я только сейчас разглядел, какой красивой на самом деле она была. И она вроде бы не была старухой. Треугольное лицо, острый подбородок, высокие скулы. Глубокие глаза, но из-за болезни эта красота подернулась паутиной, лицо будто просматривалось сквозь пелену. Однако в этой удивительной женщине остались крупицы былой красоты и рассудка.  
  
— Так куда мы идем?  
  
— К моему другу.  
  
— К какому другу?  
  
— К Паулю. Как раз над ним сейчас смеялись те идиоты.  
  
Я понял, что мы идем к палате мужчины, который находился здесь по причине своих нестандартных сексуальных предпочтений.  
  
— Он совсем сдался, — продолжила она. — Надо его поддержать.  
  
— С ним тоже что-то сделали?  
  
— Да, — коротко ответила она.  
  
Я посматривал по сторонам, меня не отпускало чувство, что за нами кто-то следит.  
  
— Что ты все озираешься по сторонам? Не беспокойся, я же сказала, что даже если нас обнаружат здесь, просто развернут к своим палатам.  
  
— Я боюсь, что явится Гюнше и у меня будут проблемы. Он не слишком церемонится.  
  
— Да не бойся ты его. Он не настолько страшный, каким тебе кажется, — уверяла она.  
  
— Гюнше — изверг, — настаивал я на своем. — Он избил до полусмерти моего друга. Выродок, — вырвалось у меня.  
  
По ее лицу я увидел, что она была со мной не согласна.  
  
— Я бы так не сказала, что он выродок. Он, конечно, страшен в гневе, но гнев его распространяется не на всех подряд, как, скажем, у других здешних офицеров.  
  
— Не знаю, мне он не кажется таким уж приятным человеком, как вы говорите.  
  
— Скоро твое мнение изменится. И говори мне «ты».  
  
Мы свернули за угол и достигли желанной палаты. Обязательно расскажу вам об ее обитателе — Пауле, но сейчас хочу более подробно остановится на моем неизменном конвоире, за которого буквально заступалась знающая об этих местах намного больше меня Марта.


	22. Chapter 22

Ганс Гюнше попадался мне на глаза чаще, чем хотелось. Он был не только одним из немногих ответственных за общий порядок в лагере, но и, как мне казалось, охранником десятого блока, в котором я постоянно находился. Намного позже мне стало известно, что охранные услуги в десятом блоке он оказывал лишь мне. Более того, когда мне разрешили выходить на улицу, он практически всегда сопровождал меня лично, каждый раз приговаривая, чтобы я помалкивал и следовал указанию врачей. Он был рядом практически всегда, когда я покидал свою палату.  
  
Как я говорил раньше, он был очень высоким мужчиной, физически сильным и выносливым, несмотря на возраст, — настоящим военным, коих в английских рядах можно было посчитать на пальцах. Пронзительно молчаливый, он буравил взглядом каждого и, кажется, видел всех насквозь. На его лице читалось отвращение к людям и жизни, предположительно от большого опыта, к слову, не самого приятного. Его ничем нельзя было удивить. Он был вездесущим и, видимо, страдал бессонницей, а, возможно, и совсем не спал. Его можно было увидеть и днём, и ночью, всегда с иголочки одетого и в том же бодром состоянии с застывшей жестокостью на лице.  
  
Я видел его постоянно, и сначала не был рад этим частым встречам. По сравнению с истеричным капитаном — Ральфом, нанесшим мне ранение, Гюнше вёл себя подчёркнуто холодно. Либо молчал, либо ограничивался несколькими словами. Если бил кого-то из узников, то обычно забивал насмерть, минуя многочисленные подходы, которые практиковали другие охранники. Частой забавой среди последних являлось избиение, на протяжении которого человека доводили до потери сознания, обливали ледяной водой, приводили в чувство и избивали вновь, повторяя этот круг снова и снова. Но они узников убивали нечасто. Сводили с ума — да, но до смерти доходило редко.  
  
Гюнше практиковал иное — старался убивать сразу. Цыган и евреев, что были посмуглее, он нещадно пытал вне зависимости от пола и возраста. Если хлестал плёткой, то рассекал кожу до костей, а если бил по лицу, то неминуемо вылетали зубы. За умерщвление людей офицерам полагался дополнительный пищевой паёк. Уверен, у него пайков было достаточно. На моей памяти, он дважды убил человека просто так, вернее, за то, что он не вовремя открыл рот. Оба раза его хвалили и ставили в пример молодым офицерам.  
  
Также Гюнше был примером адской выдержки. Он мог часами наблюдать за тем, как пленные стоят на ночном холоде, без возможности двигаться и даже сходить по нужде. Провинившихся заставлял вставать по стойке смирно, доводя эту экзекуцию до рекордных двадцати часов в сутки. После подобного стояния тела узников распухали и не могли прийти в норму несколько дней. Он не жалел их и часто добивался того, что за ночь в крематорий уносили до дюжины тел. Я часто задавал себе вопрос: что лучше, когда он бьёт узников или вот так заставляет стоять на холоде?  
  
Он не жалел и меня. Я проходил положенные метры, иногда с тычками и матерными словами с его стороны. После того, как Генрих заявил о необходимости постоянных нагрузок на ногу, этот Ганс заставлял меня обходить наш блок по несколько раз, тем самым давая мне возможность наблюдать за тем, как издеваются над людьми, а также как расстреливают некоторых узников между нашим и соседним блоками. Его было бесполезно вызывать на разговор. Он высказывался только тогда, когда желал сам, но если говорил, то говорил по делу, мало, сухо и грубо. Касательно расстрелов он говорил лишь: «заслужили».  
  
Вначале он показался мне отвратительной личностью. Меня подташнивало, когда я видел его светлые скотские глаза, неизменно холодные и изучающие всё на своём пути. Долгое время передо мной стояла ночная картина убийства того ребёнка, и я испытывал к немецкому офицеру отчаянное презрение и отвращение. Как будто назло мне, он всегда был бодр, подтянут и готов к действиям. Был неизменно опрятен. Не припомню, чтобы хоть один раз он позволил себе выпить лишнего. Я каждый раз мысленно проклинал его за всё, что он делал со взрослыми и детьми, и особенно с Денни, но, со временем освоившись в Аушвице, я быстро понял о чем говорила Марта, я понял причину тех убийств.  
  
Постепенно мирясь со своим положением и наблюдая за окружающими меня работниками лагеря, и в частности за Гансом, я увидел другую сторону его личности. Иногда мне казалось, что он охраняет меня и следит за мной с целью оградить от нависшей опасности. Пару раз я встречал того командира — Ральфа, он пытался обругать меня, высмеять моё состояние и возобновить конфликт, не смотря на то, что ему действительно попало тогда, но Гюнше давал понять, что лучше этого не делать. Его бдительность была поразительной. Многие офицеры его боялись и выругивались, когда он заступал на пост.  
  
Через некоторое время я и вовсе переменил своё мнение на его счёт. Вскоре я стал его уважать. После того, как узнал, что творится в десятом блоке я быстро понял причину того зверского убийства. В Аушвице и особенно в лапах доктора Менгеле было счастьем закончить жизнь как можно быстрее. Иная судьба сулила пытки и голод, и неминуемо приводила в газовые камеры. Когда — было вопросом времени. Смерть для того сбежавшего изувеченного экспериментами ребёнка была избавлением. Понаблюдав за Гансом ещё, я понял, что он может относиться лояльно и к заключённым.  
  
Как-то раз он стоял у входных дверей, я стоял рядом, чуть ли не зубами вгрызаясь в костыли и издыхая от попыток вступить на больную ногу. Препараты, которыми меня регулярно накачивали, в какой-то период, кажется, только усиливали боль. По ощущениям мне становилось только хуже, но внешне нога восстанавливалась, рана постепенно затягивалась, цвет кожи приходил в норму, только нестерпимая боль преследовала меня повсеместно. От этого я был крайне раздражителен и даже огрызнулся на него, когда он заставил меня пройти лишний метр.  
  
— Заставь его двигаться, — подначивал Генрих, наблюдая за нами из окна. — Не ленитесь, Бертрам Вустер, а то пользы от лечения не будет.  
  
«Как же, лечение», — подумал я и подавил очередной стон.  
  
Мимо нас гнали толпу людей. Не смертников, их точно гнали не в камеры, а куда-то на полевые работы. Рядом с лагерем располагались поля, на которых рабский труд использовался в полной мере.  
  
— Быстрее! Что ползёте, как гусеницы, — слышались голоса охраны, периодически махавшей винтовками.  
  
Мимо семенили тощие бледные мужчины, еле-еле переставляющие ноги. Я по сравнению с ними, беря во внимание не рассасавшиеся до конца синяки, был похож на живого. Они же напоминали оживших мумий.  
  
— Чего встал, пошёл! — опять проорал офицер одному заключенному и потом отсалютовал Гюнше в знак уважения.  
  
Пока происходил ритуал приветствия один из пленённых мужчин, увидев Гюнше, подмигнул ему. Лицо Гюнше осталось бесстрастным, он только достал сигарету и, подкурив её, бросил себе под ноги. Пока командир орал на оступившегося узника, подмигнувший нагнулся и подобрал сигарету. Гюнше проделал этот трюк ещё пару раз, другим тоже кое-что досталось.  
  
— И какова ценность сигарет? — спросил я, когда толпа прошла, а положенные мне метры почти закончились.  
  
— Суточная порция корма, — словно о скотине ответил он и, поняв, что я стал свидетелем его человечности, уже более сердито сказал. — Шагайте, как сказали, — отобрал у меня костыли, я свалился и больно шмякнулся ногой о булыжник. Из-за этого падения мне пришлось лежать в постели два дня. Боль была адской.  
  
Сначала я подумал, что он относится лояльно ко всем работникам полей, но потом понял, что только к светлокожим заключённым. В основном к полякам, русским, французам. Все, кто имел смуглую кожу, особенно цыгане, пробуждали в нем особую ненависть.  
  
Ещё одно интересное наблюдение было сделано мной случайно. Я пришёл в процедурную и долго ждал, пока Генрих распакует бутыли с солевым раствором. Руки у него тряслись, скорее всего из-за того, что он вчера перебрал с алкоголем. Алкоголь здесь был обязателен.  
  
Напряжение, которое я видел в лицах практически всех людей, служащих здесь, командование лагеря щедро снимало ежедневными, включёнными в меню порциями вина и рома, поэтому вечером можно было видеть изрядно гульнувших офицеров. Но я был уверен, что они делали это не из-за желания пить, а для того, чтобы заглушить звенящий в их ушах голос совести.  
  
Но я отвлёкся. Я стоял в процедурной и терпеливо ждал, пока Генрих распакует бутылки и смешает их содержимое с заветным препаратом. Генрих старался, но у него ничего не получалось.  
  
Не знаю по какой причине, но мне вдруг захотелось посмотреть на Ганса. Я ожидал заметить на его лице торжество или хотя бы ехидство, но абсолютно не то, что увидел. Он внимательно следил за Генрихом, в то время на него не смотревшим, и чуть ли не любовался, наблюдая за его безуспешными попытками вскрыть наполненные раствором бутылки.  
  
Если бы я не был болен, то ойкнул или позволил бы себе какой-нибудь возглас удивления. Я был абсолютно уверен, что Ганс Гюнше ненавидит этого молодого врача и относится к нему как к неумелому ребенку, полезшему в дела взрослых, но на лице Гюнше было написано другое. Кажется, у персонала Аушвица были сложные межличностные отношения. Я доподлинно знал, что Генрих думает только об Ирме — своей сестре, которая в свою очередь проявляла интерес к Беппе.  
  
Теперь я знал, что Ганс тоже испытывает подобия чувств, притом абсолютно запретных. Пока я соображал и смотрел на Ганса, тот пришёл в себя и перехватил мой взгляд. Я пожалел о своей наблюдательности.  
  
Как только я вышел на очередную прогулку между нами состоялся неприятный разговор.  
  
— Ваш Денни, — начал Ганс. Он долго смотрел на меня, оценивая насколько Денни является моим слабым местом.  
  
— Что с ним?  
  
— Пока ничего. Пока.  
  
— Почему пока? Что значит «пока»?  
  
— Причины разные, — загадочно проговорил он. — Денни хорошо говорит по-немецки и по-английски, но что-то мне подсказывает, что у него не всё в порядке с родословной. Вы не знаете, есть ли у него родственники среди цыган? В его облике чувствуется сторонняя кровь? Он утверждает, что учился в летной академии, а я ощущаю смрадный цыганский запах полей. У меня на цыган особый нюх.  
  
Внезапная многословность, не свойственная этому человеку, была похожа на атаку. Он говорил тихо и давил на меня всем своим уверенным видом.  
  
Я знал, что он ежедневно избивал людей у дальних построек. Лишь за то, что цвет их кожи отличался от нашего.  
  
— Он определённо точно англичанин, — врал я. — У него английское гражданство.  
  
— И всё же… он слишком смуглый для англичанина.  
  
— Среди англичан есть смуглые. Южная кровь — везде южная кровь.  
  
— Но он слишком смуглый даже для жителя юга Англии. Вы все бледнокожие, даже те, кто проживает на континенте.  
  
— Я бы не сказал. Так как он? Жив?  
  
— Жив.  
  
Он закурил, любезно предоставив мне возможность составить ему компанию. Он курил крепкие сигареты. Не часто, но всегда с упоением. Я не брезговал покурить с ним, ведь у меня была возможность выведать что-то полезное.  
  
— Денни вычищает конюшни, — вдруг произнёс он после паузы. — Но я считаю, что ему повезло.  
  
— Конюшни? — моё туманное состояние сигналило мне, что я что-то когда-то слышал о конюшнях в этих местах, но отказалось понимать, о чём идёт речь.  
  
Он покивал и, посмотрев по сторонам, с целью проверить не видит ли нас кто и не подслушивает ли, продолжил:  
  
— Я же говорил вам про зондеркоманды. Он достаёт остатки костей из печей и свозит, куда скажут. Говорят, он старательный малый. Только вот часто плачет, за что и получает по шее. От командира и от… сослуживцев, — он подумал, говорить дальше или нет, — если бы вы не перенесли операцию, он давно бы уже где-нибудь вздёрнулся. Ещё он всё время спрашивал о вас и стал смирнее, когда я сказал ему, что вы живы. Интересно, что вас связывает?  
  
От последних слов у меня душа ушла в пятки. Он испытующе смотрел на меня. Он знал, что выигрывал, и беспощадно умерщвлял все мои помыслы уличить его в чувствах, направленных в сторону молодого врача. Я прекрасно понял его намёк касательно наших с Денни отношений. Самое интересное, что я не стал бы доносить на него, ведь мои наблюдения ничем не были подкреплены. Однако он расценил сделанные мной выводы по-своему и смог предупредить их всего несколькими словами.  
  
— Не вздумайте мутить воду, Вустер.  
  
Я сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком.  
  
— Впрочем, не беспокойтесь за Денни, лучше беспокойтесь о себе, — глухо произнёс он. — Я слышал, что в Великобритании с однополыми связями дела обстоят сносно. И очень рад, что вы беспокоитесь о своём щенке. Но здесь, в Рейхе, тем более на территории этого лагеря, шутить с этим опасно.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чём вы. Денни — мой коллега. Мы проработали вместе несколько лет.  
  
— Я за вас очень рад, мистер Вустер. У вас прекрасный молодой коллега. И конечно ваше обоюдное стремление увидеть друг друга и узнать друг о друге как можно больше, вполне объясняется тесными прежними рабочими связями. Однако не все работающие здесь люди столь понимающие, как я. У некоторых могут возникнуть вопросы, если вы будете стремиться узнать о Денни больше.  
  
С чего бы этому человеку думать о том, что я интересуюсь мужчинами? Я прислушался к своим ощущениям. Нет, никогда я не чувствовал влечения ни к Дэну, ни к мужчинам вообще. Но почему Гюнше думал по-другому?  
  
— То есть, я никак не могу посодействовать улучшению его положения? Ведь меня вы содержите лучше многих.  
  
— Вы — другое дело. Что касается его положения — оно не улучшится. Уверен, только ухудшится, если выносливость его подведёт.


	23. Chapter 23

— Я рад, что вы медленно, но поправляетесь, — поведал мне Генрих после очередной инъекции спустя еще недельку. — За планомерное выздоровление вашему телу полагается награда.  
  
— Какая? — я насторожился, у этого фанатика медицины наградой могла быть ещё одна операция.  
  
— Несколько недель назад у нас в лагере открылся бордель.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— Вы ведь сами военный. Прекрасно знаете, каково это, когда рядом нет женщин.  
  
Я знал, но всегда справлялся с этой проблемой своими силами.  
  
— Здесь все служащие мужчины, — продолжил он. — А без женщин нам никак.  
  
— Кажется, я видел здесь женщин среди охранников и медицинского персонала.  
  
— Да, среди них, кстати, моя сестра. Но их очень мало. Мужчин здесь значительно больше.  
  
Я подождал, скажет ли он что-то еще, но так ничего более не дождался.  
  
— Значит, здесь открылся публичный дом, — подытожил я.  
  
— Ну, дом — слишком громкое название. Просто в двадцать четвертом блоке выделили несколько комнат второго этажа.  
  
— А кто в нем… работает?  
  
— Польские проститутки. И несколько узниц согласились оказывать здесь определенные услуги. Они подрабатывали этим и раньше.  
  
— Польки?  
  
— Нет. В лагере находятся не только польки.  
  
Я уже прекрасно знал, люди каких национальностей находятся здесь — поведала Марта — но каждый раз удивлялся, с каким изяществом Генрих уходил от этих разговоров.  
  
— Я думал, что привилегии полагаются только персоналу.  
  
— Некоторым узникам полагается тоже.  
  
— А вы разве там не были?  
  
— Нет, что вы. У меня есть жена, — Генрих сказал нет, но его глаза блестели и говорили «да».  
  
Я опешил, потому что был уверен, что он не женат, и даже имел подозрения на счёт его сексуальных предпочтений, но Генрих продолжил:  
  
— Правда, я женат. Она не со мной сейчас, но изменять ей я пока не намерен, — врал он.  
  
— Пока? Любите её?  
  
— Люблю, — признался он, хотя, наверное, тоже врал, — даже сильнее, чем думал. Только, находясь здесь, я понял это. Но кто знает, что будет завтра. Каждый день, проведённый здесь, наводит на мысль о невозможности дальнейшей жизни вне этого учреждения. Да и оставлять Ирму я бы не хотел.  
  
— Вам здесь не нравится?  
  
— Как вам сказать, — в редкие минуты он походил на человека и на его лице появлялась задумчивость. — С одной стороны, работать здесь очень познавательно, и я набил руку и узнал много нового. Но с другой стороны, после такой неоднозначной практики работа в другом медицинском учреждении будет казаться мне детской возней.  
  
Я впервые посмотрел на этого человека иным взглядом. Сейчас он не казался мне неким подобием других здешних докторов. Генрих определённо тоже заслуживал хоть маленького, но уважения. Он хотя бы признавал, что здешняя медицинская практика — не однозначна.  
  
— Так что, пойдёте? Если вам жалко тех, кто работает в здешнем борделе, прошу мне поверить, практически все здесь по доброй воле.  
  
— Практически все?  
  
— Есть пара красавиц, которых привезли силой, но нам с вами до них не добраться. Это, так сказать, личный заказ.  
  
— Заказ коменданта?  
  
— Вы почти угадали.  
  
Я подумал, если не комендант, то кто?  
  
— Сомнительная причина для службы, где женщины на вес золота.  
  
Он уставился на меня с непониманием, рассуждая, что ему нужно ответить.  
  
— Здешние девочки — секта привилегированная. Каждая стремится попасть туда.  
  
Я сильно сомневался, но перечить не стал.  
  
— Если честно, я бы не хотел идти к ним, — честно признался я.  
  
— Если вы думаете, что дамы чем-то болеют, то вы ошибаетесь. Беппе проверяет каждую кандидатку на наличие венерических заболеваний.  
  
«Ещё бы не проверяет, — подумал я, — и, интересно, каким образом?»  
  
— Всё же, нет.  
  
— Почему вы не хотите идти?  
  
Я ответил, что в последнее время болит нога и до такой степени болит, что даже близость не будет в радость.  
  
— Я дам вам обезболивающее. И есть препараты, которые поднимают боевой дух, если с ним есть проблемы. Вы поняли, о чем я имею в виду.  
  
— Так принимайте их сами. Серьёзно, я не хочу. Благодарю.  
  
Он подозрительно покосился на меня, опять соображая, почему я отказываюсь.  
  
— Знаете, герр Вустер, я догадываюсь, почему вы отказываетесь. Я всё понял. Вы ведь у нас особенный пациент, поэтому отправлять вас к обычным шлюхам будет несколько неучтиво. Я прощу вам то, что вы играли против нас, учитывая ваше происхождение и ваше влияние, и договорюсь, чтобы вас обслужила одна из лучших девушек, которые обычно обслуживают командирский состав.  
  
— Это лишнее. Я совершенно точно уверен, что пока не вполне здоров для этого.  
  
— Глупости. Как раз кровь разогнать не помешает. Вечером пойдёте в двадцать четвертый блок. Я договорюсь, чтобы вас пропустили.  
  
Генрих настаивал долго, предлагал мне таблетки для потенции, намекая на то, что я не вполне способен на постельные подвиги. Давил на меня, заставлял, и в итоге я сдался. Вскоре он ушёл, довольный.  
  
Вечером ко мне в палату пришел Ганс. Пришел за мной. Так сказать, сопровождать. Видимо, боялся, что я сбегу по дороге к проституткам.  
  
— Генрих сказал мне, что вы хотите посетить проститутку, — он впервые за все время моего нахождения в лагере был в приподнятом, даже веселом настроении. Его брови поднялись вверх, когда я кивнул. Его лицо смеялось, хоть улыбки как таковой на нем не было.  
  
— Он хочет, чтобы я посетил, — уточнение было не лишним.  
  
— Не советовал бы отказываться…  
  
— Я и так уже согласился.  
  
Мы вышли из палаты и пошли по пустынной главной дороге между зданиями, удаляясь от нашего всё дальше и дальше. Я хромал, но уже мог наступать на ногу полностью без ожидания, что мышцы станет тянуть. Боль была терпимой, так как Генрих предварительно вколол мне несколько дополнительных уколов.  
  
— Делайте всё, что предлагает Генрих. Для вас так будет лучше.  
  
— А вы тоже туда собрались? Поэтому решили придти за мной?  
  
Я решил проверить ту свою теорию, что Ганс, как бы это сказать, не совсем интересуется противоположным полом. Кажется, я подобрался к истине.  
  
Сегодня был явно дивный день — на лице Ганса появился лёгкий намёк на улыбку. Намёк был скупым, но было видно, что мой вопрос его повеселил.  
  
— Я в подобном не участвую.  
  
— Женаты?  
  
— К счастью, нет.  
  
— Генрих вот тоже не участвует, а меня заставляет.  
  
— То есть вы не хотите идти?  
  
— Даже не знаю.  
  
— Может, вы хотели бы увидеть Денни? — спросил он с явным намеком на что-то.  
  
— А как он, кстати?  
  
— Держится. Спрашивает о вас.  
  
— Вы отвечаете ему, что со мной все хорошо?  
  
— Иногда.  
  
— Больше не бьете его?  
  
— Нет. Раз он вам так дорог.  
  
Мы шли очень долго, но все же дошли. Он открыл передо мной дверь.  
  
— Заходите, мистер Вустер, не стойте на ветру. Погода нынче не задалась. Вам ещё на второй этаж подниматься, и если вы думаете, что я буду вам с этим помогать, то вы сильно ошибаетесь.  
  
Я зашел и огляделся. Здание в точности повторяло наше, только здесь не пахло медициной. Он встал рядом, порылся в кармане и достал оттуда две банкноты.  
  
— Неужели вы заплатите?  
  
— Нет, это деньги Генриха. Он почему-то постеснялся отдать их вам лично.  
  
Не знаю, что мне взбрело в голову прийти сюда и воспользоваться услугами проститутки. Длительное воздержание, конечно, причиняло неудобства, но на фоне постоянной эйфории и периодической боли в ноге являлось не таким тяжким бременем, как для многих других, находящихся здесь мужчин. Однако пренебрегать настоятельными советами Генриха я побоялся. Этот человек был настойчив и вряд ли бы понял моё нежелание скакать под его дудку. Мало ли что было у него на уме.  
  
Я не без труда поднялся на второй этаж. Там мне помогли сориентироваться и указали на закрытую дверь. Я зашел внутрь. Небольшое помещение, практически камера, где была только кровать. Девушка стояла спиной ко мне, но обернулась на звук и оценивающе посмотрела на меня из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. Мой опыт, полученный в британских борделях в период вольной жизни, подсказывал, что она занималась проституцией и до того, как попала сюда. Я умел отличать шлюх от приличных дам, как и любой нормальный мужчина.  
  
Оказалось, по-немецки и тем более по-английски она не понимала. Но быстро распознала во мне калеку. Задержалась взглядом на костыле, проследила за тем, как закрылись двери в комнату. Что-то спросила меня, но я не смог разобрать ни слова. Славянские языки были для меня странным набором звуков и я, выслушав её, лишь сказал по-немецки «я не понимаю». Она произнесла «ранение», тогда я понял, что она имеет в виду ногу.  
  
Своим подневольным положением она, похоже, не тяготилась.  
  
Генрих сказал мне тогда, что желательно не игнорировать миссионерскую позу, но по его весёлому подмигиванию я понял, что это было лишь словесным указанием. На деле всё обстояло намного проще.  
  
Формально мне повезло, потому что на сегодня я был у неё первым.  
  
Я думал физиология подведёт меня, и тело никак не отреагирует. Ан нет. Ни долгое воздержание, ни ноющая, надоевшая боль не помешали мне отреагировать на женскую наготу. А она уже скинула с себя короткий халатик и укладывала меня на кровать. Мои попытки лечь на неё пресекла и оседлала меня сама. На всё у нас было пятнадцать минут, несколько минут из которых мы уже потеряли. Она ласково высвободила на волю уже начавший реагировать на происходящее член, несколько раз сжала его, улучшив эрекцию. Пробежалась руками по моей груди и остановилась на животе, приподнялась и одним отточенным движением вобрала меня в себя. Я запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза. Мир сейчас сосредотачивался не в голове, а в теле. Точнее в конкретной его части. Ощущения захватили разум. Размеренное покачивание на время притупило боль. Она старалась не дотрагиваться до моей ноги, понимая, что доставляет мне этим неудобства. Я интуитивно поймал ладонями её покачивающиеся груди, сжал их, наслаждаясь их объемом и упругостью, стал усиливать темп и старался быть как можно более нежным. С её стороны была ответная нежность. Возможно, она любила свою профессию, и своим намётанным глазом поняла, что я не буду делать ей больно. Всё закончилось быстро. На великие постельные подвиги я не был годен сейчас, но напряжение действительно спало и боль, кажется, отступила.  
  
Оставшиеся пять-шесть минут я лежал рядом с ней и почему-то думал о Дживсе. Где он сейчас? Жив ли он? Что с ним? Как долго, почти четыре года, я не видел его и не слышал его голос. Как так получилось, что его феодальная верность дала трещину. Я не хотел верить в то, что он мертв. Я не хотел верить, что он сбежал в Америку. Я не хотел верить, что он оставил меня и никогда больше не появится в моей жизни.  
  
— Пора выходить, — послышалось за дверью.  
  
Я рассеянно поднялся с кровати, оделся, отдал девушке деньги Генриха. Она потрепала меня за вихры, улыбнулась и дала понять жестикуляцией, чтобы я приходил еще.  
  
Должен сказать, что я пользовался ее услугами еще несколько раз до того, как судьба распорядилась изъять меня из уз этого лагеря.


	24. Chapter 24

Шли недели. Рана заживала. Меня продолжали обкалывать неизвестными лекарствами. Надо признать, в целом я чувствовал себя неплохо. Возможно, очень неплохо. Туманное состояние, в котором я пребывал большее количество времени, наделило меня некоторой смелостью. Даже Ральф перестал обращать на меня внимание и больше не задирался. Мне разрешалось ходить по определенной траектории лагеря, посещать некоторые блоки, заговаривать с работниками и узниками. Я с удовольствием завёл здесь несколько интересных знакомств и собирал всю информацию, какую только мог. Мы часто разговаривали с Мартой. Я планировал при первой возможности передать всю собранную информацию в свою страну. С тем, что здесь творилось, надо было что-то делать. Но как я буду передавать информацию — я еще не знал.  
  
Я не раз видел, что над лагерем пролетали самолеты. Не только со свастикой на корпусе. Здесь велась и воздушная разведка — один раз я видел наш самолет, пролетевший очень низко над зданиями. Думаю, кто-то делал снимки, но вряд ли на снимках могло отразиться то, что творилось здесь на самом деле. С воздуха этот лагерь был похож на обычный лагерь для военнопленных. Здесь же велось активное истребление населения некоторых стран и народностей, и информация об этом должна была уйти наверх как можно скорее. Наши военные знали, что с пленными немцы не церемонятся, но то, что умерщвляется масса народа просто так, таких данных в наши ряды точно пока не поступало.  
  
Когда я посещал приготовительную школу, профессор говаривал, что самое главное качество, которое должен усвоить юный джентльмен, — это умение маневрировать между острыми углами любой ситуации, то есть, говоря простыми словами, быть максимально гибким в общении.  
  
Скажу вам, что понимать всех и каждого, в том числе понимать мотивы тех или иных людских поступков лично мне всегда удавалось довольно легко. Представить себя на месте другого и вынести кое-какие представления о ходе его мыслей для меня обычно не составляло особого труда. Возможно, если бы я не попал в Аушвиц, эта константа так и жила бы в моей голове, незыблемая и укоренённая оксфордским воспитанием. И если описанные выше события её только покачнули — встать на место Ганса Гюнше и других расхаживающих по лагерю солдат у меня никак не получалось — то разговор с Беппе напрочь снёс фундаментальные представления о человечности и корректности.  
  
Мне было позволено ходить и по зданию десятого блока. Конечно, в разумных пределах. В операционные и подвал путь был закрыт. А вот хозяйственные помещения, кабинеты и прочие комнатушки, типа кладовых, были для меня открытой зоной. Проблема была в том, что дойти до них было адским трудом. Обычно все мои силы оставались на улице во время прогулок. Позволять себе гулять по зданию я попросту не мог физически. Тем не менее, я понимал, что в стенах этого блока скрывается много интересной информации и как только появилась возможность изменить привычный маршрут «палата — двор — процедурная — палата», я пошёл исследовать вражескую территорию.  
  
Мой интерес в первую очередь распространялся на кабинет главного врача этого блока. Я много раз наблюдал за тем, как между собой разговаривают местные и пришёл к выводу, что Беппе имеет здесь нехорошую репутацию. Его не то чтобы боялись, скорее остерегались иметь с ним дело. Генрих и Ганс общались с ним учтиво, доктор Вирц — формально. А вот женская часть коллектива, будь то Ирма или её подруги, были в нашем здании частыми гостями. Они боготворили доктора и могли часами сидеть с Беппе в кабинете или же принимать участие в его экспериментах. Обычно это превращалось в веселье.  
  
В один из дней, когда Беппе обитал в своём кабинете, я предпринял попытку пройти мимо в надежде заглянуть внутрь. Мне было интересно, что там. Дживс всегда говорил, что личность отражается на обустройстве рабочего места. Я прошёл и сразу попался.  
  
— Кто там? — послышалось из кабинета. Дверь была приоткрыта.  
  
Думать над тем, надо ли заходить в его кабинет или нет, времени не было. Открытая дверь манила, а увиденное здесь подстёгивало если и не к серьёзному, но разговору. Я покосился на человека, стоящего в коридоре, — Гюнше как всегда следил за мной, но сейчас курил и смотрел в окно.  
  
— А, это вы, Вустер? Слышу знакомую поступь. Заходите.  
  
Услышав вторичный призыв, я всё-таки вошёл.  
  
Беппе сидел за столом. Кроме пустой пепельницы и небрежно раскиданных коробок из-под игральных карт на столе стоял огромный недостроенный карточный дом. Пять или шесть этажей, если прикинуть на глаз, держались довольно крепко. Беппе стоял около стола, держал в руках несколько карт и примерялся построить крышу.  
  
— Это вы, Вустер. Я не ошибся. Разве Грезе позволил вам гулять по этажам?  
  
— Вообще-то давно позволил.  
  
— Невероятная дурость с его стороны. Кажется, Генрих забывает, что вы всё-таки пленник. Я бы на его месте держал вас взаперти. А он вас еще и по территории отпускает гулять. Подобные вольности никуда не годятся.  
  
— Вы считаете, перед тем как дать мне разрешение, Генрих должен был спросить вашего согласия?  
  
— Не должен был. Конечно, не должен. Грезе подчиняется здесь только одному человеку. И это не я. Увы.  
  
Я осмотрелся. Если не считать разбросанных по столу маленьких коробок, всюду был идеальный порядок. Не пылинки. На вешалке висел идеально отглаженный пиджак. Около стола стояли три геометрически точно поставленных стула. Множество книг в шкафу, расставленных по цвету и размеру, в итоге приковали мое внимание. Я подошел поближе. Среди коллекции Йозефа было много медицинских книг, но я также заметил томик Ницше.  
  
— Вустер, что вам нужно? Шпионите?  
  
— Что? — разглядывая его книги, я задумался и только сейчас заметил, что он отвлёкся от строительства домика и внимательно наблюдает за мной. — Я не шпионил.  
  
— Шпионили. Надеетесь донести на меня в Британию? Сообщите им, что больше всего я люблю читать Ницше. К сожалению, среди здешней коллекции мало его книг.  
  
Он улыбнулся. Была в его карих глазах какая-то бесовская наглость. Чувствовалось, что он ощущает абсолютную вседозволенность и свободу. Он позволял мне быть здесь, забавляясь моей беспомощностью.  
  
— У вас шпионить не выйдет.  
  
Выглядел все-таки он безупречно. Аккуратный пробор волос, выглаженная темно-зеленая форма, из-под стола виднелись идеально начищенные чуть узковатые корочки. После небольших усилий часть крыши домика была построена.  
  
— А даже если и выйдет, то ничего ваша страна не сделает. Не представляю, каким образом можно помешать фашистской машине сбавить свой ход? Стоять на её дороге может только ненормальный. А британцы психически здоровая нация. Вот взять хотя бы вас.  
  
— Меня? — я вздрогнул. Многие считали меня ненормальным, а этот, с позволения сказать, на самом деле ненормальный человек, считал меня психически здоровым. Вот дела.  
  
— Вы умны.  
  
— Я?  
  
— Раз вы смогли передать столь нужные фюреру сведения и остаться в живых, вы определённо умны.  
  
Передо мной стоял не только врач, но и отменный манипулятор.  
  
— Не знаю, о чём здесь все говорят. Не возьму в толк, почему все считают именно так.  
  
— Не прибедняйтесь. Вы всё прекрасно знаете. Я вижу, что вы хороший, способный человек, просто выбирать верных друзей — искусство, пока вами не освоенное. Конечно, вы не могли знать, что в Британии есть наши люди. А скорее всего знали, но закрывали на это глаза. Я наслышан о вашей истории с чертежами.  
  
Нога опять начинала ныть. Он подметил, что мне неприятны его слова.  
  
— Сменим тему? Хорошо? Вот думаю. Откуда Ганс вас знает? Грета — понятно. А вот Ганс? Он ведь вас знает, — он задумчиво покачал головой. — Он ведь, по сути, вас спас, заставив Ральфа и ребят нести вас к нам. Он попросил, чтобы оперировали именно Вирц и Грезе, и подтвердил вашу личность позже, когда приехала Грета. Только почему не сразу это сделал — не ясно.  
  
Я насторожился. Действительно, откуда он мог меня знать?  
  
— Удивлены? Может, вы через него продали нам разработки?  
  
— Не продавал я никакие разработки! — разозлился я и почувствовал, что пульсация в ноге стала сильнее.  
  
— Ну-ну, не нервничайте. Вам вредно. Вы богатый человек. Вы можете позволить покупать недоступные для многих вещи, будь то вооружение для своей страны или людей, которые будут работать на вас и считать это своим благословением. Но ваша деятельность, мягко говоря, смердит.  
  
— А ваша? — сорвалось с языка. Его слова больно кольнули меня. Мало того, они напомнили мне о Дживсе.  
  
— Моя?  
  
— Вы морите людей голодом, делаете неизвестно что с женщинами, с детьми… Эти безумные крики, которые я слышу каждое утро…  
  
— Это крики науки. Я изучаю.  
  
— Кажется, это называется пытками.  
  
— Это называется исследованиями, мистер Вустер.  
  
— Людей.  
  
— А кого же ещё я должен исследовать, чтобы понять строение человека лучше, — парировал он.  
  
Логика в этом была, но я продолжал:  
  
— А как же этическая сторона вопроса? — на свой страх и риск спросил я. Мы видели друг друга сквозь недостроенный домик.  
  
— Этическая сторона? Я не ослышался? — он подался вперед, и распечатал ещё одну колоду.  
  
— Да. Как бы это сказать. Можно ли проводить опыты на живых людях?  
  
Ухмылка, скользнувшая по его довольно красивому лицу, сменилась прежней серьезностью. Кроме нее появилось кое-что еще — я бы сказал, воодушевление.  
  
— Это не люди, — ответил он, подумав. — Тем более, вы говорите об этике, будто она имеет место в реальном мире.  
  
— Разве не имеет?  
  
— Только не в научных кругах. Только не в исследовательской области.  
  
— Всегда считал, что этика первостепенна.  
  
Я только успевал следить за руками, которые вопреки страшным словам, вылетающим из уст немца, действовали во благо — крайне щепетильно достраивали карточную крышу.  
  
— Назовите хотя бы несколько научных открытий в области медицины, которые были этичны.  
  
— А как же… — я немного растерялся, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то. — Как же…  
  
— Исследователи центральной нервной системы, если вы не в курсе, ставили опыты не только на собаках, но и на беспризорниках. На детях, причем своей же национальности. Я такого не допускал никогда! Ни один ребёнок моей нации не был умерщвлён во время моих исследований.  
  
— Причём здесь нация. Человеческая культура не позволяет, религия не позволяет пытать людей. Неважно, какая у них нация!  
  
— Культура — это фикция, разложение. Ценность имеет только наука. Чтобы понять принципы, которыми руководствуется природа, нужно изучить творение этой природы досконально. И никакая культура этого вместо исследователей не сделает. Мы видим, что творения природы различны. Какие-то более удачные, какие-то менее удачные. Моя цель — понять, как обеспечить виду благоприятное развитие.  
  
— Ваши поступки аморальны.  
  
— Лезть в серьёзную науку с какими-то моральными представлениями — страшная глупость, — спокойно говорил он. — Любая наука, тем более физиология, предельно безнравственна. И безнравственной будет всегда. Да, наша наука такова, вспомните эпоху Возрождения. Если бы кто-то, не будем называть имён, в своё время не вскрывал трупы и не вынимал из них смердящие кишки, изучая их и заодно прикармливая ими своих любимых собак, то медицина до сих пор находилась бы в зачаточном состоянии, и мы не могли бы лечить даже примитивные болезни.  
  
— Но вы вскрываете не трупы. Вы вскрываете живых людей. И в этом есть нечто скотское.  
  
Тут он немного подумал и улыбнулся.  
  
— Уверяю вас, во всех врачах, если врачи настоящие, есть нечто скотское.  
  
Я опять наблюдал его ухмылку и не знал, что ответить. Всё это время я стоял на ногах, опираясь на костыль. Он не предложил мне сесть.  
  
— Что — сильно болит? — подумал и сам ответил. — Да, ваша нога очень болит.  
  
— Достаточно сильно, — ответил я сквозь зубы.  
  
— Жаль, что Вирц не отрезал её тогда, — ответил он. — Не хотел марать руки после тяжёлого рабочего дня. Ампутация — достаточно серьёзная операция для хирурга, который двенадцать часов подряд работал, не жалея сил.  
  
Он заметил как я сжал зубы от злости.  
  
— Ах нет, я вспомнил, это Генрих упросил Вирца сохранить вам ногу. Я бы ампутировал, даже если Генрих ползал бы передо мной на коленях.  
  
— Кажется, вы отказались принимать участие в операции.  
  
— Увы, тот день был для меня неудачным. Некоторые исследования закончились не так, как я хотел.  
  
Мы смотрели друг на друга. Наметилось противостояние воль, но у меня был хороший учитель в Англии.  
  
— А, может, хорошо, что не отрезал. Боль в ноге не пройдёт никогда. Этого вам Генрих не говорил? У вас сильно повреждена мышца. Они кое-что сшили, но Ральф сильно хватил вас своим хитрым оружием. Они пичкают вас восстанавливающими ткани лекарствами. Но у вас есть проблемы с глубокими венами, одну из них они еле-еле залатали. Всю оставшуюся жизнь вам придется принимать обезболивающие. Это расплата. За свои инфантильные взгляды на мир, Вустер, вы будете мучиться до самой смерти. Надеюсь, она придет не скоро. Видите, я очень хорошо отношусь к британцам.  
  
Я бы с удовольствием развил тему, но в этот момент в кабинет вошел Генрих, и странный человек прервался.  
  
— Ах, вот вы где, герр Вустер? Скрываетесь? Если бы Ганс не сказал мне, где вы, то я бы и не нашёл.  
  
— Конечно, после моей последней реплики, он бы убежал отсюда и догнать его ты бы никак не смог, — съязвил Менгеле.  
  
Грезе открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но промолчал и посмотрел на меня.  
  
— Пойдёмте. Йозеф, благодарю вас, но дальше я сам.  
  
— Не бойтесь, Грезе. Я просто напомнил мистеру Вустеру, что капли необходимо капать в его больной глаз не менее трех раз в день.  
  
Беппе действительно на днях помог мне с глазом, как и обещал. Теперь я видел сносно, кровавая дымка ушла. Но даже этот жест доброй воли не пробудил во мне уважением к этому врачу. Хотя мое зрение в итоге восстановилось.  
  
Генрих аккуратно потянул меня за рукав.  
  
Когда мы пришли в мою палату, Генрих первый раз за всё время моего пребывания в этом месте повысил на меня голос:  
  
— Вы с ума сошли? Зачем вы напрашиваетесь на неприятности? Йозеф не я. Он нянчиться с вами не будет, — он понял, что выдал свои эмоции и дальше говорил более отстраненно. — Он с вами разговаривал о чем-то, не связанном с вами и вашим зрением?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Остерегайтесь разговоров с ним на любые темы. Он любит разговаривать с подопытными экземплярами. Никогда больше не заходите в его кабинет.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Не развивайте его интерес к вам.


	25. Chapter 25

Беппе был прав. Я постоянно находился под действием наркотических средств, и иногда мне казалось, что все это страшный сон, что я скоро проснусь, и Дживс скажет мне какой сегодня день. Но сон был затяжным, он никак не хотел заканчиваться.  
  
Я беспомощно наблюдал за тем, что происходило вокруг. Пару раз пытался встать на защиту людей, которых встречал в процедурной и которые нуждались в помощи, но Ганс уводил меня, иногда силой утаскивал в мою палату-камеру и закрывал меня на ключ, пока я не успокаивался. Я быстро сделал вывод, что если хочу оставаться на относительной свободе, мне нужно вести себя тихо.  
  
От осознания своей беспомощности нога болела сильнее, и вскоре я понял, что мое психологическое состояние взаимосвязано с болью. Если я нервничал, переживал, то боль становилась сильнее. Тем не менее, рана практически зажила. Шов багровел, он был длинным и безобразным. Когда я осторожно трогал кожу вокруг раны, помимо легкого, сохранившегося до сих пор отека нащупывал вмятины, будто внутренних тканей стало меньше. Неужели Беппе был прав, и это ранение не даст забыть о себе никогда? Все-таки я был благодарен ему за правду и за то, что он не прикидывался передо мной невинной овечкой.  
  
Следующей моей попыткой найти здравомыслящего человека, был визит к доктору Вирцу. После месяца лечения он велел, чтобы меня привели к нему на осмотр. Сейчас он трудился в другом здании. В основном отвечал за здоровье персонала. Что касается пленников, то брался только за сложные случаи, да и то не всегда и не у всех.  
  
Пока он осматривал меня и удовлетворительно хмыкал, я осторожно начал высказывать свое мнение относительно того, что здесь происходит:  
  
— Это, это ужасно, — сказал я, когда он аккуратно провел по шву большим пальцем и осторожно потрогал кожу рядом.  
  
— Согласен, — ответил он.  
  
— Да я не про рану.  
  
— А про что? — он поднял взгляд и посмотрел мне в глаза.  
  
— В том здании, где я нахожусь, творятся страшные вещи.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Исследуют детей. Мучают женщин. Все это делает тот врач.  
  
— А вы много успели заметить, я смотрю. Ваше излишнее любопытство очень нежелательно.  
  
Он снял перчатки, отошел от кушетки, на которой я сидел, и уселся за свой стол. Почитал свои записи. Сделал какие-то заметки. Я помолчал и вскоре продолжил:  
  
— Вы считаете, что все происходящее там — нормально?  
  
— Возможно, что так.  
  
Кажется, я опять стучался лбом в глухую стену.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что вы, серьезный человек, служите этому.  
  
— Да что вы понимаете! — неожиданно вскричал он и откинул ручку в сторону, да так внезапно, что я по инерции отпрянул назад. Хорошо, что я до сих пор сидел на месте, а то бы потерял равновесие и упал. — Вы даже представить себе не можете, что творилось в стране в 1920-хх.  
  
Я не совсем понял этот внезапный переход от событий, происходящих в десятом блоке, к истории его страны.  
  
— Поражение в 1918-м стало шоком для всех. Что вы можете знать, надменный бритт, задирающий свой нос также высоко, как все ваши предки? Вы не видите, что творится у вас перед носом, не то, что происходит вокруг, — в его словах звучало негодование и боль. — Германия страдала. Экономика рушилась. Голод. Инфляция. Дети ходили полуголыми. Деньги ничего не стоили. Безработица и паника вокруг. Всеобщая паника. Чуть ли не анархия. А в 1929-м еще и этот кризис. Никто не мог поставить Германию на ноги. Люди в правительстве менялись, как перчатки. Только один человек пожелал взять на себя ответственность за все это и поставил перед всеми нами цель. Настоящую цель. Народ поверил ему, и мы смогли достичь небывалых высот за короткое время. — Он стукнул по столу двумя пальцами. — Подняли Рейх с колен. Мы почувствовали силу. Благодаря этому человеку. И мы до сих пор верим ему и взятому им курсу.  
  
Он замолчал и нервно прошелся руками по застегнутым пуговицам на халате.  
  
— Так что вам лучше закрыть свой рот и больше не рассуждать о том, что здесь происходит. Никогда, слышите? Никогда больше не произносите что-либо подобное, ни мне, ни кому-то еще, а не то пожалеете об этом. Все, что здесь происходит, ни вас, ни Британию не касается, и будьте благодарны, что так.  
  
Я смотрел на него, не зная, что ответить, и есть ли смысл отвечать, если даже самый здравомыслящий, по моему мнению, человек, приносивший клятву Гипократа, с умным лицом, обещавший ценить любую жизнь, имеет такое мнение. Он понял причину моего замешательства, и добавил:  
  
— Потерпите еще немного. Понимаю, вам неприятно наблюдать за всем, что здесь происходит. Но перевести вас в другое место мы пока не можем. За вами приедут чуть позже.  
  
Я все еще молчал.  
  
— Что касается ноги. Генрих ведет лечение правильно. Как ваше общее самочувствие?  
  
— Мне кажется, что я все время пьян.  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— А как на счет боли? — спросил я. — Когда она пройдет.  
  
Он посмотрел мне в глаза, по его задумчивому тяжелому взгляду я понял, что он не знал ответ на мой вопрос.  
  
Генрих все это время стоял за дверью и, наверное, слышал эмоциональную речь своего начальника. По окончанию осмотра он забрал меня обратно в десятый блок, и отвел к себе в кабинет.  
  
— У него свои любимчики, — произнес он, когда мы остались наедине. — У Вирца. Поэтому он сорвался. Не обращайте внимания.  
  
Я посмотрел на него, не вполне понимая, о чем он говорит.  
  
— Хоть нам и не разрешают заводить любимчиков — это строго карается — но служащие все равно привязываются к некоторым заключенным. С ними говорят обо всем здесь происходящем, и даже помогают.  
  
Я наблюдал за тем, что он делает. Генрих любил свою работу. Он тщательно кипятил шприцы, гинекологические приборы и другую медицинскую утварь. Обрабатывал рабочие поверхности каким-то обеззараживающим раствором. Чисто визуально был абсолютно счастлив, когда занимался всем этим. Но только когда дело касалось обычных медицинских манипуляций. Мне приходилось видеть, как он ведет себя после помощи Беппе. Если Ганс был железным и вполне спокойно слушал раздававшиеся в здании вопли, то вот Генриха часто выворачивало наизнанку во время работы с Йозефом, и он периодически выбегал на улицу с красным от рвотных позывов лицом. Его красивая сестра Ирма и то была более стойкой, чем брат.  
  
— Вот вы, например, мне сразу понравились, — продолжил он. — Я понял по вашему лицу, что вы нормальный. В вас течет благородная кровь. Знаете, британцы недалеко ушли от нас. Мы уважаем вашу нацию.  
  
Об этом я часто слышал из разных уст, но судя по приему, который мне устроили на немецкой базе и здесь, эти слова расходились с делом.  
  
— Не все вы, — ответил я. Он понял, о ком я имею в виду.  
  
— На Ральфа внимания не обращайте. Вы сами отчасти виноваты в том, что он сделал. Будьте благодарны, что он не засунул винтовку вам в рот. Обычно с зубоскалами он делает именно так.  
  
Я только покачал головой и, отметив, что она начала кружится, вздохнул.  
  
— Вы у нас находитесь на особом положении, — продолжил он.  
  
— Я часто это слышу. И все говорят, что за мной должны приехать.  
  
— Да, обязательно, но чуть позже.  
  
Это было даже хорошо, что позже, так как я до сих пор не придумал, как вытащить Денни из Биркенау.  
  
— Ох, я вот даже завидую вам, — теперь Генрих готовил шприц. По внутренним ощущениям, я понимал, что подошло время следующей инъекции.  
  
— Почему? — поинтересовался я.  
  
— Отец настоял, чтобы я стал медиком. Я не жалуюсь. Мне нравится моя работа. Но детская мечта так и не осуществилась.  
  
Он подошел ко мне со шприцом.  
  
— Руку.  
  
Я подставил обколотый сгиб локтя.  
  
— У вас есть еще любимчики? — вдруг задал я вопрос и, усмотрев в его лице замешательство, добавил: — Старушка Марта?  
  
Генрих невесело усмехнулся.  
  
— На самом деле она не старуха. Ей лет тридцать пять. Точно не помню.  
  
— Вот как? — я засомневался в его словах.  
  
— Просто, когда ее сюда привезли, она уже умирала от туберкулеза. Обычно таких сразу загоняют в газовые камеры. Но Беппе почему-то решил оставить ее в живых. Поработал с ней, болезнь отступила, но мозги съехали и по всему телу пошли какие-то пятна. Теперь она обгрызает свои руки и жует губы. Часто бредит.  
  
Я-то помнил, что она нормально соображает, но про другие побочные эффекты лечения ничего не знал.  
  
— Значит, Йозеф вылечил ее от туберкулеза?  
  
— Да, но он понял, как нужно лечить уже после того, как пошли необратимые последствия. Жаль, что так поздно. Ну, ничего. Следующим сможет помочь, благодаря ей.  
  
Я покосился на него. Судя по выражению лица, Генрих верил в то, что говорил.  
  
— Вы с ним друзья? Вы всегда называете его по имени.  
  
— Он мой однокурсник.  
  
— Вы тоже считаете, что экспериментировать на людях вполне нормальное дело?  
  
— Осторожнее со словами. Именно из-за них вас чуть не убили.  
  
Он сделал укол грубее обычного. Из вены кровь попала в шприц.  
  
«Обязательно будет синяк», — подумал я.  
  
— Средства для людей должны испытываться на людях, — грубо сказал он, укол закончился такими словами.  
  
Хоть в них и были осколки здравого смысла, но почему-то я думал, что испытания должны проводиться не таким зверским путем.  
  
— А на ком еще испытывать, как не на унтерменш? — продолжил он, вставив в свой вопрос то самое страшное слово. — Я не о вас сейчас говорю. А о Марте, к примеру.  
  
— А на мне вы разве препараты не испытываете?  
  
— Нет. Это новейшие разработки, просто вы первый — кому посчастливилось ими лечиться.  
  
От такой поразительной игры словами я опять тяжело вздохнул, поднялся с кушетки и вышел в коридор. Как оказалось, пока я был в процедурной, за дверями стояла Марта и слушала наш разговор.


	26. Chapter 26

— Да. Меня долго держали в Равенсбрюке, — подтвердила Марта, поймав мой взволнованный взгляд. — Там была одна конвоирша, Оберхойзер, типа Ирмы, из-за нее я и заболела. Она заставляла узниц выходить раздетыми на холод и стоять часами в воде.  
  
Мы с Мартой виделись в коридорах и иногда просто стояли у дверей палат или где-нибудь в уголке. Разговаривали вполголоса, смотрели в окно. Обычно я делал вид, что слежу за ней, ведь все до сих пор думали, что она не в себе. Сейчас мы решили поступить также.  
  
Когда я вышел от Генриха и столкнулся с ней, она сама схватилась за мой рукав, и я будто бы повел ее в сторону наших палат. Иногда по дороге нам удавалось кое-что подслушать, разговоры персонала об узниках, к примеру, или новости с военных полей. Ганс, заметивший, что мы идем под руку, попытался развести нас. Наша компания вызвала у него подозрения, но молодой врач вдруг позвал его к себе, и он от нас отстал. Сумасшедшая и хромой калека — вряд ли мы могли представлять какую-то угрозу.  
  
— Отсюда сбегают? — спросил я, когда Ганс окончательно скрылся за дверью кабинета Генриха.  
  
— Да, но очень редко, — шепнула она. — И я даже не могу точно сказать, ловят их или нет. Никто не возвращался. За все время отсюда сбежало всего несколько человек. Может, у них что-то и получилось, но мне кажется большинство из них пойманы и убиты. За теми, кто сбегает, пускают по следу поисковых собак. Ты видел любимчиков Ирмы?  
  
— Видел.  
  
Вечно слюнявые создания, доходившие до метра высотой в холке, должно быть загрызали пойманный трофей до того, как к нему подбегали офицеры. Я не удивился бы, если узнал, что собак кормили человечиной.  
  
— А что с Паулем?  
  
— Он сдался, — ответила она. — Совсем не выходит. Мне приходится кормить его силой. Сам он отказывается от еды.  
  
Пауль представлял собой забитое существо неопределенного пола. Его некогда довольно симпатичное лицо не выражало теперь ничего, кроме безразличия ко всему окружающему. Когда я увидел его в первый раз, он так и не проронил ни слова. Просто смотрел на меня и молчал. Тогда Марта тоже заставила его поесть, но он отнесся к ее заботе прохладно. Конечно, проглотил то, что она предложила ему, но без особого энтузиазма.  
  
— Почему он все время молчит? Он разговаривает вообще?  
  
— Уже нет. И он плохо слышит, кстати. Это все из-за облучения. Его облучали вместе со мной.  
  
— Он тоже болел?  
  
— Нет. С другой целью.  
  
— С какой же?  
  
— Его лечили от его особенностей, — пояснила она. — Разными способами, но так и не вылечили. Я здесь смогла сойтись только с ним. Это он выходил меня после того, как я попала сюда. Остальные брезговали подходить. Даже персонал. Боялись заразиться. Но я выжила, а те пленники, которые боялись, давно умерли. Здешние узники меняются каждый месяц-два. Мы им быстро надоедаем, — она указала на кабинет Генриха. — Мы вот как-то отстояли с Паулем три очереди, но скоро, думаю, придет и наш черед. Да… — она задумалась. — Он очень помог мне. А теперь я помогаю ему.  
  
Я вспомнил разговор о любимчиках. Если Генрих говорил правду, теперь было ясно, почему Марту и ее друга до сих пор не убили.  
  
— А как Пауль попал сюда?  
  
— Он местный. Поляк. Кажется, были обыски домов в близлежащих городах. Их с другом поймали, как он сказал, в самый разгар утех. Тогда он еще мог говорить, — пояснила она. — Второго парня застрелили сразу, так как он оказал сопротивление. А Пауля привезли сюда и стали перевоспитывать.  
  
— Каким образом?  
  
— Ох. Это была настоящая травля. — Марта поджала губы, видимо, вспомнив что-то. — Сначала его лечили. Облучали, кололи, чем попало. Потом поняли, что ничего не получается. И кое-что придумали. Ты знаешь, что такое двойное изнасилование?  
  
— Нет, — ответил я и только потом подумал над ее вопросом. Задумался по-настоящему, но в итоге вынес для себя, что действительно не знаю чего-то, что может происходить в постели.  
  
— Это когда оба не хотят, а их заставляют. Его заставляли спать с пленницами, с молодыми и с не очень молодыми, потом с местными шлюхами. Ой, — она махнула рукой, — тут такое было. Весь персонал этого блока над ним издевался. Больше даже морально издевались. Причем, не мужчины. Ирма, в основном. Ее так забавляло, что у него не стоит на женский пол.  
  
Я был поражен ее рассказом.  
  
— Паулю очень досталось. Они ненавидят таких, как он.  
  
Я посмотрел на дверь в кабинет Генриха. Ганс оттуда так и не вышел.  
  
— Думаю, среди них тоже есть такие, как Пауль, — задумчиво произнес я.  
  
Марта поразмышляла над моими словами.  
  
— Не знаю. Вряд ли здесь есть кто-то такой. За мужеложство здесь сильно наказывают. Офицерам, если среди них и есть кто-то с подобными наклонностями, придется хорошо это скрывать. Хотя, если честно, темы сексуальных девиаций здесь больше забавляют отдельных служащих, типа Менгеле и Ирмы. Основной состав распространяет свою злобу на обычных пленников. Эти черти отработали технику уничтожения на нас, на поляках и славянах, а теперь вот они, — она показала в окно, там шел отряд евреев. — Все здесь живут, только пока работают, либо пока представляют интерес здешнего персонала. Пауль и я живы, только пока доктор Смерть нами интересуется.  
  
Она говорила о Беппе. Его здесь называли по-разному, но все прозвища были верными.  
  
— Как только его перестанут интересовать наши болезни, если особенности Пауля можно так назвать, то всех нас убьют. Они не церемонятся с нами, и делали так много раз. Складывали трупы пачками, друг на друга.  
  
Я сам однажды видел, как в машину грузили мертвые тела, словно раздетых кукол.  
  
— Я думаю, — продолжала Марта, — что большинство из здешних служащих принимают стимуляторы.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Разве может здравомыслящий человек проделывать такое с другими людьми? Совершенно точно им что-то дают. Ведь, возможно, ты не знаешь, но с начала тридцатых в Германии очень популярны разные виды стимуляторов. Мои знакомые говорили, что их принимают не только обычные люди, но в большей степени военные.  
  
— Неужели это правда? — удивился я, ведь в нашей армии ничего подобного не было.  
  
— Да, думаю, что помимо крепкого алкоголя и хороших порций еды, местные охранники принимают что-то еще.  
  
— А Гюнше? Он ведь ничего не принимает, — возразил я. — Он самый трезвый из них. Никогда не видел, чтобы он был пьян.  
  
— Не зна-аю, — произнесла она с явным сомнением. — Он ведь не спит ни ночью, ни днем. Не пьет он, это правда. По части алкоголя у него голова работает — знает, что пить вредно. Но я не верю, что он не сидит на стимуляторах. Здешних офицеров точно пичкают какими-то лекарствами, чтобы они были более исполнительными.  
  
— Пичкают тем же, чем меня? — она взглянула в мои глаза, приметив в них тот нездоровый блеск, который я часто видел в зеркале после очередного укола.  
  
— Уж посильнее, раз они творят бесчинства с улыбкой на лицах.  
  
— Что за лекарства им дают, как ты думаешь? — эта тема стала для меня открытием.  
  
— Не знаю, но все они подозрительно довольные.  
  
— А Генрих тоже что-то принимает? — не унимался я.  
  
— Он медик. Думаю, что он балуется чем-то из своих закромов, но не так часто как его сестра.  
  
За дверью в кабинете Генриха послышались шаги. Мы замолчали. Ганс вышел из кабинета недовольный и, даже не посмотрев в нашу сторону, отправился к выходу из здания.  
  
— Еще у них есть склад вещей узников, — продолжила Марта, дождавшись, пока Ганс скроется за углом. — Там кучи всего. Я сама видела. Я везде хожу. Они думают, что я ку-ку, — она покрутила пальцем у виска, — а я все прекрасно понимаю. Всех, кто приезжает сюда, лишают всего, что у них есть.  
  
Я вспомнил толпу людей, вышедшую из поезда, и вынужден был с ней согласиться. Многие из них были хорошо одеты и везли с собой внушительную поклажу.  
  
— Скоро нас всех убьют. Отберут самое дорогое, что у нас есть. Мы никому не нужны здесь. Даже сами себе. Посмотри.  
  
Она оголила руки до локтей. На коже виднелись белые пятна и струпья.  
  
— И я такая не одна. Это какая-то болезнь. Он вылечил одну, но подарил вторую.  
  
Она имела в виду Менгеле. Я осмотрел ее руки. Теперь было понятно, почему она не мылась. Кожа слезала с нее клочьями, как со змеи. От этого и был тот неприятный запах.  
  
— Тебя лечили от этого?  
  
— Генрих пытался, но ничего не помогает.  
  
Мы замолчали. Даже сквозь пелену эйфории, которая началась в моей голове после укола, я ощущал печальную тревогу.  
  
— А ты не знаешь, что творится в Биркенау? — вдруг задал я вопрос. Она могла что-то знать и, возможно, как-то помочь мне вызволить Денни.  
  
— Я не знаю точно, но поговаривают, что там очень много людей. Тысячи, — тут она осеклась и спросила. — А зачем тебе?  
  
— Там находится мой друг. Я не знаю, как вытащить его отсюда.  
  
— И не вытащишь. Это невозможно.  
  
— Но мне необходимо ему помочь. Он слишком молод для всего этого.  
  
Она пожевала свои губы и уставилась в одну точку.  
  
— Выход только один. Если за тобой приедут, а за тобой должны приехать, судя по тому, что я слышала, когда стояла под дверью… Если приедут, то проси, чтобы увезли и его тоже. Это единственный шанс, если хочешь помочь ему, конечно, если он доживет до приезда того человека. Не понимаю, зачем они тебя здесь держат. Чего они ждут?  
  
А я, кажется, понимал.  
  
— Я много знаю.  
  
Она все же попросила проводить ее до своей палаты. Пока мы шли, она ничего не говорила, но как только оказались у дверей, опять спросила:  
  
— А кто тебя должен забрать?  
  
— Понятия не имею, — честно ответил я.  
  
— Знаешь, если вдруг ты… — она зашла внутрь, быстро подошла к кровати и порылась между матрасом и одеялом. — Если ты выберешься, то передай вот это моим родным, которые остались во Франции.  
  
Она подала мне конверт, на нем неровным почерком был выведен адрес.  
  
— Я ведь все равно скоро умру, — она сказала это, будто говорила о чём-то обыденном, но в ее глазах показались слезы. — А письма отсюда отправить нельзя.  
  
Я понял, что она сейчас расплачется, поэтому обнял ее и поцеловал в лоб. Конверт же спрятал в карман.


	27. Chapter 27

Здесь действительно ненавидели содомитов, с удовольствием унижали их, издевались, заставляли «исправляться» в лагерном борделе, пичкали таблетками, в общем, подводили к смерти, прежде всего моральной. Марта говорила правду. Не раз я слышал рассказы Генриха о местных носителях розовых треугольников. За все время существования лагеря их побывало здесь немного, но молодой врач помнил практически всех, кого пленили при нем, и рассказывал о них с большой охотой.  
  
Особенно когда рядом был Ганс.  
  
А Ганс был рядом с Генрихом очень часто. В первую очередь, потому что Генрих много времени проводил со мной. Он до сих пор курировал мое состояние, и все полагающиеся мне инъекции ставил сам. Мы часто общались на абстрактные темы, и я подчерпывал из его доверчивых уст много полезной информации. Это касалось и моего состояния, и того, что творится в лагере. Генрих, очень словоохотливый от природы, рассказывал о своей неуемной сестре, о своей учебе в медицинской академии, о друге Беппе и его взглядах, и прочем, прочем. Он находил во мне интересного собеседника. Признался как-то, что никогда ранее не общался с британцами и был о нас худшего мнения. Думал, что мы более заносчивые и вообще, что мы все снобы, включая слуг.  
  
Во время наших разговоров я подмечал, что иногда он вел себя несколько необычно. Предположение Марты о том, что местный персонал принимает какие-то наркотики, было вполне реальным. Ранее я никогда не баловался чем-то подобным, как, например, мои оксфордские друзья. Не видел в этом чего-то особенного. Наоборот, даже брезговал. Но теперь все изменилось. В последнее время я мог отследить по своему состоянию, что периоды эйфории и спокойствия сменялись периодами тревоги и повышенной нервозности, продолжалось это ровно до введения следующей дозы. Нечто подобное, я имею в виду смену настроения и общего состояния, я наблюдал и у Генриха, только не мог судить, насколько сильно он влез в это дерьмо.  
  
Ганс, следивший за мной и всеми моими перемещениями, был неизменно рядом с нами и тоже, хоть и издалека, наслаждался обществом Генриха. Формально между ними была неприязнь. Генрих часто злил моего конвоира обидными высказываниями в его адрес. Ганс остро относился к этим выходкам, не спускал с рук ни одну обиду; и тот первый их разговор, тогда, в день моего пробуждения после операции, навсегда врезавшийся в мою память, часто повторялся в разных вариантах.  
  
Однако на самом деле между ними было что-то еще. Думаю, Ганс был влюблен в молодого Генриха, но общая обстановка вокруг, строгие лагерные правила, запрет на подобного рода отношения не позволяли ему выказывать свои чувства. Отвечал ли Генрих взаимностью, я так и не понял до конца. Иногда я слышал в их коротких разговорах явные намеки и даже заигрывания, но не более. Генрих больше думал о работе. Мне так казалось. Возможно, эти двое и встречались где-то в темных коридорах, их неприязнь в таком случае можно было объяснить показной игрой, но ничего конкретного об этом я сказать не мог. Я в этом плохо разбирался.  
  
Я знал только, что от моих частых посещений кабинета Генриха все мы получали свою маленькую пользу. Я — информацию, а эти двое — дополнительную возможность если не пообщаться, то посмотреть друг на друга.  
  
Помимо Марты во время своих визитов к Генриху я стал встречать в коридоре Пауля. Марта заставила его выходить из палаты и он, вместе со мной, мог постоять на свежем воздухе или просто быть рядом и слушать то, о чем я разговариваю с ней или вообще. Хотя я не знал точно, слышал он то, о чем мы говорили, или же нет. Он так ни разу и не разверз свои уста и не реагировал ни на чьи вопросы.  
  
Во время наших редких встреч Пауль смотрел на меня неотрывно. Он смотрел на меня с такой огромной тоской в глазах, что я часто отводил взгляд. До того это было невыносимо, понимать, как тяжело было этому мужчине после всего, что с ним сделали. Да я бы и не смог до конца понять это. Я думал о том, что рассказала мне Марта. Наверное, у Пауля был постоянный партнер, а может и не постоянный, какая разница. Он просто пытался жить, согласно своим взглядам и потребностям. И какое кому дело, с кем он спал и как? Для чего кому-то понадобилось заглядывать так глубоко в личные дела других людей?  
  
Конечно, подобная политика была и в нашей стране. Сам факт ее наличия вызывал у меня возмущение. Но британцев за содомию хотя бы не подвергали пыткам. Да, им грозило тюремное заключение, это было страшной участью, и химическое воздействие на организм в нашей стране тоже применяли. Но я никогда не видел таких людей и не знал, что с ними становилось. Пауль был первым. И на него после всех сделанных с ним мерзостей было страшно смотреть. Он походил на бледную тень. Хотя, что говорить, все находящиеся здесь пленники были больны и глубоко несчастны.  
  
Как-то раз, после очередного визита в обитель Генриха, я встретил Пауля в коридоре. Он ждал меня и на его лице, когда он меня увидел, появился намек на счастливое выражение. Я потихоньку подковылял к нему. Я не знал, что конкретно он хотел. Он просто расплакался, когда я подошел, и положил мне голову на плечо, а ладонями взялся за мое предплечье. Он был значительно ниже меня и больше походил на подростка. Его руки были холодными и непрерывно тряслись, так же мелко, как худые плечи.  
  
Мы были одни в коридоре, и я прижал ладонь к заплаканной щеке, пытаясь его успокоить. Мне было несказанно жалко его. Я не знал, что делать, ведь никогда ранее не сближался с мужчинами его круга. Годы учебы в Оксфорде не в счет. Но, опять же, в Оксфорде я был не в курсе всех тонкостей общения с такими людьми. Да и, собственно, было ли сейчас это важно. Он так горько рыдал, а я ничем не мог ему помочь, кроме как обнять и прижать к себе, что в итоге и сделал. Я понимал, что наши с ним представления об этом обычном мужском объятии, наверно, разнятся, но больше я ничего не мог ему дать. Из-за этого я злился на себя, на все, что здесь происходило.  
  
Пока я успокаивал его, я не заметил, как к нам подошел Гюнше. Я вздрогнул, когда увидел его, ибо это внезапное явление ничем хорошим окончиться не могло. Но Ганс, вместо того, чтобы наказать нас за такое тесное общение, лишь указал пальцем на двери. Пауль, шмыгая носом, отстранился от меня и, подчинившись безмолвному приказу, пошел в указанном направлении, пошел к себе. Ганс проследил за ним и направил меня к моей палате. Когда мы скрылись за ее дверью, он довольно грубо произнес:  
  
— Вы даже не представляете, какие проблемы возникли бы, если бы вашу идиллию увидел кто-то другой.  
  
Я сжал руки в кулаки, все еще ощущая на своих пальцах нервную тряску Пауля.  
  
— Вам ли об этом говорить, — шепнул я чуть более грозно, чем хотел.  
  
Он оценивающе посмотрел на меня и добавил:  
  
— Чтобы больше ни я, ни кто либо из охраны и медперсонала не видел чего-то подобного.  
  
Не дождавшись моего ответа, он вышел из палаты и стукнул дверью.  
  
Я же беспомощно разжал кулаки.


	28. Chapter 28

Я не стал рисковать, и более мы с Паулем подобные вещи себе не позволяли. Я просто мог придержать его за руку во время наших коротких встреч и ободрительно сжать его ладонь, но не более. Пауль был рад даже этим мимолетным проявлениям внимания, и, кажется, был за них благодарен. Один раз я даже заметил намек на грустную улыбку, промелькнувший на его губах, но в любом случае отсутствующее выражение лица, которое я наблюдал ранее, покинуло его. Он оживился.  
  
Марта, узнав о том, что произошло с нами в коридоре, лишний раз напомнила мне, что Ганс Гюнше не такой подонок, как я о нем думаю.  
  
— Я же говорила, что он не такой хмырь, каким хочет казаться, — поучительно сказала она.  
  
Мы как обычно встретились с ней в коридоре и шушукались в стороне.  
  
— Любой другой на его месте, не дай бог Ральф, если бы увидел, снял бы пару лоскутов кожи с ваших спин. Плети у них для этого и предназначены. А Ирма еще бы собак натравила.  
  
Я лишь поморщился от ее слов и подивился своему везению. Все-таки фортуна, если и изменила мне, то в этот раз решила вернуться к старине Бертраму и оградить его от больших проблем.  
  
— Он ведь и Паулю ничего не сделал, — задумчиво сказал я. — Будто этого эпизода совсем не было.  
  
Она одобрительно кивнула и еще раз сказала, что Гюнше не так плох.  
  
Но я догадывался, что Ганс мог пожалеть Пауля по другой причине — из-за своих неоднозначных отношений с Генрихом, если, конечно, они имели место быть, а я думал, что все же были. Как бы сказать — это была мужская солидарность? Я слышал, что содомиты стоят друг за друга горой. Странным было лишь то, что он даже не попытался угрожать мне, как сделал это в тот прошлый раз, намекая на мои слишком близкие отношения с Денни. Я обдумал это и сделал вывод, что дело было в цвете кожи. Пауль был славянином, Денни — нет.  
  
— А ты не в курсе, он издевался над Паулем, когда тот появился здесь? — спросил я.  
  
Марта призадумалась, скривила губы и посмотрела вверх, вспоминая.  
  
— Кажется, нет. В основном Пауля мучила Ирма, я же говорила. Среди мужской охраны, если и были такие, кто бил его, то Ганса среди них точно не было. Он обычно избивает других. Да и Пауль бы не так реагировал на него. Обычно он эмоционально реагирует на тех, кто издевался над ним.  
  
— Я так и думал, — кивнул я.  
  
Нам пришлось вскоре прекратить разговор и разойтись по комнатам. Во врачебных кабинетах наметилось копошение, и лучше было уносить ноги.  
  
Постепенно я стал привыкать к своему новому обиталищу. Благодаря рассказам Марты я многое узнал и много где побывал. По ее наущению я как-то забрел в то место с вещами пленников, о котором она говорила. Оно действительно производило впечатление. Некоторые узники рассказывали, что в Биркенау отобранных вещей было намного больше. Мое воображение отказывалось представлять грабительство в более широких масштабах.  
  
Пару раз, гуляя по лагерю, я набредал на Ирму и ее слюнявых псов, и она нехотя удерживала их, давая мне совсем немного времени, чтобы я убрался восвояси.  
  
Ирма Грезе считалась в лагере первой красавицей и имела много ухажеров среди служащих, в числе которых был и комендант лагеря, и Беппе, и даже поговаривали, что среди ее воздыхателей были представительницы слабого пола. Она действительно покоряла своей красотой. Светлые, как у Генриха кудрявые волосы и такие же алмазные глаза; идеальные черты лица. Пленники тоже провожали ее восхищенными взглядами, но только до той поры, пока она не поднимала на них плеть. Ее называли «ангелом смерти» и «прекрасным чудовищем». Жалость в этой красавице отсутствовала напрочь. По количеству сделанных зверств, она, должно быть, не уступала Беппе, а, возможно, и перещеголяла его на этом поприще.  
  
Я хорошо узнал Генриха, как человека, и удивлялся: при внешней схожести у них с сестрой были абсолютно разные характеры. В нем оставалась частичка человечности, которая еще могла спасти его и не сделать чудовищем окончательно. В ней же ничего подобного уже не было. Она давно переступила черту.  
  
В основном Ирма работала в Биркенау, и я часто думал о том, как было бы хорошо, если бы духи рода уберегли Дэна от безумий этой стервы.  
  
Что касается нашего лагеря, то со времени моего появления здесь ничего не менялось. Прибывших сюда пленников либо убивали, либо перераспределяли в другие места. Заставляли работать. Подвергали исследованиям. Марта говорила, что так было все время, пока она находилась здесь, что так было изначально. Но я сомневался. Вряд ли Аушвиц вел эту деятельность с самого начала войны. Скорее всего, машина убийств запустилась с какого-то определенного момента, и я силился понять, когда же все это началось.  
  
Содержание пленников в лагере оставляло желать лучшего. Кормили здесь очень скромно, но я все равно умудрялся делиться с моими друзьями и другими здешними обитателями своей едой, поскольку меня кормили чуть лучше, чем их. Аппетит мой обычно отсутствовал. Я ел мало. А Марта часто голодала и была благодарна любой помощи, и, как мне показалось, стала выглядеть чуть лучше. Даже сменила одежду и вымыла волосы.  
  
В общем, мои будни в Аушвице шли своим чередом. Ежедневно я наблюдал за всем рассказанным выше и через некоторое время привык к созерцанию кровавых бинтов и худых обнаженных тел. Крики и свист пуль буквально за стенами стали чем-то обыденным. Все это стало привычным. Так всегда бывает. Это касается всех неблагоприятных условий, в которые человеку случается попадать. Сперва это взрывает мозг, и на каждый раздражитель, не привыкший к подобному человек, реагирует остро и болезненно, но потом он входит в состояние ступора и перестает все замечать. Когда такое происходит, находишься будто во сне, и этот сон спасает от сумасшествия. Сойти с ума я не хотел, но обязательно начал бы, если бы Генрих не ставил мне те уколы.


	29. Chapter 29

Время шло, а за мной так никто и не приехал. Не то, чтобы я верил словам о том, что меня заберут отсюда. Я прекрасно понимал, что мне могли заговаривать зубы, ведь я так много всего видел здесь и опять же много куда совал свой нос.  
  
Мое состояние улучшалось. Рана почти зажила, но боль в ноге и туман в голове оставались моими спутниками. Кажется, я адаптировался к препаратам, я знал, что привык к ним. Если Генрих опаздывал по времени с новой дозой, меня начинало ломать, а он внимательно следил за тем, как реагирует мое тело.  
  
Еще я часто думал о том, что произошло со мной за эти годы, и ловил себя на мысли, что лучше бы я уплыл за океан вместе с тетей Агатой и применил свои возможности в каком-то другом деле. Мои достижения в области военной авиации теперь казались мне совершенно пустыми; а история с чертежами вовсе ставила под сомнение их значимость и, главное, возможность дальнейшей свободы.  
  
«Как бы после нашей победы, в которой я не сомневался, не загреметь бы мне в тюрьму», — думал я.  
  
***  
  
Суматоха в тот день началась с самого утра. Еще солнце не взошло, а на этажах уже обозначилось нервное движение. Я тоже выглянул из своей палаты. Пленники и пленницы стояли в коридоре по двое. Охранники с оружием в руках не выпускали их наружу, но и не давали идти обратно. Будто всех собирали.  
  
— Куда их собираются вести? — спросил я у зашедшего ко мне в этот момент Ганса.  
  
— Откуда мне знать, — ответил он и попросил, чтобы я тоже поторапливался.  
  
Вопреки моим ожиданиям, меня провели мимо всех по обычному маршруту — в процедурную. Генрих напичкал меня уколами, и я весь день провалялся в беспамятстве в своей кровати, безуспешно борясь с нахлынувшим на меня беспокойным сном. Я даже не помнил как добрался до палаты. Не удивлюсь, если меня туда принес Ганс.  
  
Очнулся я уже к ночи. Долго лежал в постели и не мог пошевелить ни руками, ни ногами.  
  
«Кто-то переборщил с дозой», — подумал я тогда, борясь с приступами тошноты.  
  
Мне пришлось приложить определенные усилия, чтобы сесть на кровати и дотянуться до костылей. Кроме ноги заболело сердце. Грудь посередине сдавило и пришлось посидеть в одной позе, чтобы приступ прошел. Было трудно дышать. Я с трудом сходил до туалета и сразу после этого вышел из палаты. Было душно. Открытая форточка не помогла. Я хотел оказаться поближе к выходу. Глотнуть холодного вечернего воздуха.  
  
Но я ощутил неладное, как только вышел в коридор. В воздухе стоял запах не то прогоревших спичек, не то чего-то жженого. Обычно таких запахов здесь не было. Еще что-то было не так. Я остановился, соображая. Потом до меня дошло. Вокруг стояла тишина. Обычные для нашего здания хныканья и неожиданные вскрики замолкли, куда-то делись. Я проспал очень долго, и понятия не имел, что происходило в этих стенах днем. Я прислушался — ничего.  
  
Я стоял в коридоре первого этажа. По зданию гулял ветер. Белые занавески на окнах колыхались. Двери практически всех палат были раскрыты. Я еще подумал, что если сквозное проветривание не помогало избавиться от этого странного запаха, то что было бы, если бы окна не открыли.  
  
Постояв так с минуту, все еще прислушиваясь, я решил все же отправиться к входной двери. Мой путь был долгим. Я еще не отошел от долгого сна, и меня покачивало из стороны в сторону.  
  
Я не дошел до двери метров десять, как она вдруг открылась, и в здание вошел Генрих. Он был бледным, словно мел, сосредоточенным и бесконечно уставшим. Увидев меня, он сначала помедлил, видимо, не ожидал меня здесь увидеть или же не желал подойти ближе, но потом все-таки подошел ко мне. Только когда он встал совсем близко, я понял, что в его лице нет ни кровинки. Почти белые губы и расширенные от ужаса зрачки.  
  
— А где все? — спросил я, почувствовав, как на затылке зашевелились волосы.  
  
Генрих тяжело вздохнул, грустно посмотрел на меня и обернулся к обмахиваемому белыми занавесками окну. В закатном небе виднелся дым.  
  
Чёрный дым.  
  
***  
  
На мои сбивчивые вопросы, в чем причина убийств всех этих людей, Генрих отводил взгляд и отвечал, что решает не он, что есть другие люди, которые несут ответственность за эти действия. Думаю, если бы у меня было чуть больше сил, я бы замахнулся на него костылем и ударил бы его от всей души, и я не совсем уверен, что Генрих стал бы уворачиваться от этого удара, настолько подавленным он сейчас был.  
  
— Пауль. Марта. Где они? — зарычал я.  
  
Он отвел взгляд в сторону. В его глазах блеснули слезы.  
  
— Неужели вам не жалко их? — давил на него я, осознавая, что больше никогда их не увижу.  
  
— Жалко, — ответил он. Он все еще стоял рядом со мной и теперь смотрел в пол. — Возвращайтесь к себе. Сейчас сюда придут другие врачи, и ваше присутствие будет нежелательно.  
  
— Я бы хотел поговорить и с ними тоже, — огрызнулся я.  
  
Он вдруг очнулся от своего временного забвения и грубо ухватился за мою куртку.  
  
— Мистер Вустер, быстро в палату.  
  
Одной рукой он тянул вперед, заставляя меня торопливо переставлять ноги, другой рылся в кармане. Я понял, что он искал. Ключ.  
  
— Не наживайте себе неприятностей. Не смейте спрашивать или говорить кому либо о том, что произошло. Будьте благоразумны.  
  
Он буквально впихнул меня внутрь моего жилища и закрыл дверь с той стороны.  
  
Я подергал ручку, от отчаяния стукнул по ней кулаком. Постоял еще немного, послушал. В коридоре стояла все та же тишина, только слышались быстро удаляющиеся шаги Генриха. Я постоял так еще какое-то время и вернулся к кровати, достал из-под матраса конверт, который передала мне Марта, и горько заплакал.


	30. Chapter 30

Не знаю, сколько времени я находился в этом аду, по моим внутренним часам — долго, но в один из следующих друг за другом дней случилось необыкновенное. В назначенное время, где-то между полуднем и двумя часами, пришел конвой, и меня вместе с уже новыми искалеченными страдальцами повели в опротивевшую процедурную. Как обычно, я смотрел вниз, на пол, чтобы случайно не оступиться и, не дай бог, не подвернуть больную ногу. Я шёл медленно, сил не было даже на то, чтобы нормально шагать. Сказывалась начавшаяся ломка и гнетущая давящая атмосфера одиночества, в которой я пребывал с момента смерти моих… друзей. Да, друзей. Марта и Пауль за короткое время стали моими друзьями.  
  
Я был слаб, и физически, и психологически. Думаю, мне не позволила совсем уйти в себя мысль о том, что Денни до сих пор жив, и даже, можно сказать, здоров. О его состоянии я систематически спрашивал у Ганса, и тот отвечал, уверяя, что с Дэном всё в относительном порядке. Для меня до сих пор было загадкой, почему этот человек, ненавидящий отдельные нации и избивавший Денни в первый день и по приезду сюда, сейчас относится к нему столь лояльно; если, конечно, верить его словам, а я был уверен, что Ганс не врет. Во всяком случае, это было только на руку, но по всем правилам логики, Ганс должен был желать ему смерти.  
  
Думая об этом, я кое-как плёлся по коридору, ведущему к процедурной, и если бы не явившийся за мной этот самый Ганс, который шёл рядом и терпеливо выжидал, пока я прошаркаю положенный метраж, давно бы схлопотал прикладом по ребрам, а то и по голове. Другие соглядатаи вели себя именно так — грубо, подражая некоторым особо ретивым офицерам.  
  
Военные, конвоировавшие остальных, изредка косились на нас, но Ганс меня так и не поторопил, мы даже немного отстали от основного потока. Я почему-то подумал, что он медлит специально. В подтверждение моей догадки, он начал рассказывать о том, как замечательно теперь дежурить по ночам, ведь в здании нет лишних голосов. Мне же гробовая тишина резала уши, хоть я помнил, какие вопли слышались недавно, и от этого холодела кровь.  
  
Несмотря на учуянный подвох, я был рад, что Ганс сейчас разговаривает со мной. Человеческий голос дарил мне иллюзию неодиночества. Потерю Марты я пережил очень тяжело. По словам Генриха, после того, что она пережила в Равенсбрюке, смерть стала для нее избавлением. Он неустанно твердил, что после той дозы облучения, которую ей дали здесь, она всё равно прожила бы не более двух-трех месяцев. Но эти два-три месяца и ей, и мне бы не помешали. Эти ублюдки просто решили убрать лишних людей и сделали это слишком быстро. Краем ума я начал понимать, что с какого-то момента они перестали справляться с потоком поступавших в лагерь людей, и людская жизнь совсем перестала здесь что-либо стоить.  
  
Когда мы с Гансом дошли до процедурной, я окончательно выбился из сил. Зная, что мне можно, я вступил в комнату и подковылял к кушетке. Медленно опустился на неё, поставив костыль между ног, и стал наблюдать за тем, как для некоторых проходит процедура. Генрих и и другие медики ставили уколы. Но сегодня в их движениях чувствовалась нервозность и спешка. Они торопились, один ассистент даже выругался, когда с первого раза не попал в мышцу, чем выдал себя криком худого подростка.  
  
Наблюдая за этой непривычной картиной, я не сразу заметил, что в противоположном углу комнаты находится незнакомый мне человек. Точнее, я подумал, что мы не знакомы. Сначала я не узнал его, но пару раз пристальней, чем обычно, взглянув на готовящего очередной укол Генриха, я заметил, что незнакомец неотрывно смотрит на меня. Лишь по этой причине я потрудился вглядеться в его лицо и нервно вскинулся. Это был Дживс. Определённо, это был он. Только в непривычной для глаз немецкой военной форме. Судя по сложной витой косице на погонах, двум молниям на вороте чёрного мундира и украшенной петлице, он занимал в немецкой иерархии не последнее место. Прикинув в уме, я вдруг понял, что Дживс дослужился до… майора? Если память мне не изменяла, именно о таком звании говорили знаки отличия на его форме.  
  
Значительно похудевший и выглядевший несколько моложе, чем в последний день, когда мы видели друг друга, он смотрел на меня тяжёлым оценивающим взглядом и, естественно, молчал. Я же будто провалился во времени и не мог поверить, что вижу перед собой человека, которого всё это время считал то ли мёртвым, то ли пропавшим; более того, не мог поверить, что он служит другой стороне.  
  
Или моё воспалённое воображение стало выдавать картины, которые я бы хотел видеть? Ранее я замечал, что галлюцинации стали моими верными спутниками. Особенно по ночам они докучали мне своими нереальными картинами. Возможно, благодаря «лечению» Генриха видения стали посещать меня и днём? Чтобы развеять наваждение, я сильно зажмурился и потряс головой.  
  
Санитары, не прекращая, суетились. Ганс, встав у стены вместе с другими овчарками, скучающе наблюдал за тем, как у молодого врача выпадали из рук шприцы. Только раз он посмотрел на Дживса и то без всякого интереса, после чего продолжил изучать состояние Генриха. А Генрих всё нервничал. Будто присутствие Дживса было необходимым, но сильно его раздражало. Дживс же делал вид, что ему, по меньшей мере, скучно и даже неприятно смотреть на всё, что происходит. На пришедших калек и подростков он посматривал с брезгливостью. После того, как их вывели, Генрих отпустил других санитаров и со вздохом обратился к гостю:  
  
— Не понимаю, для чего вам понадобилось наблюдать за нашей работой. Явились без предупреждения. Устанавливаете здесь свои порядки. Зачем так поступать? Хорошо, что я был на месте. Но если бы вы приехали часом раньше, то никого бы не застали.  
  
Не дождавшись ответа, Генрих решил, что теперь пришло время говорить обо мне. Показав на меня обеими руками, он продолжил:  
  
— Вот тот самый человек, которым вы интересовались. Ему оказана медицинская помощь на самом высоком уровне, которая только возможна в нашем лагере. Тем не менее, надо отметить, что сейчас ваш… будущий подопечный очень слаб. Ещё он абсолютно беспомощный. — Генрих будто описывал товар. — Без подручных средств даже до туалета дойти не сможет. К сожалению, мистер Вустер получил серьёзное ранение, — добавил он, провисая под направленным на него взглядом. — Он именно тот, о ком вы интересовались? Верно?  
  
Ответа опять не последовало. Видимо, молчание тяготило молодого немца, поэтому он принялся тараторить дальше.  
  
— Должен вам сказать, что его случай уникальный. Мышца была рассечена таким образом, какого бы мы не добились, если бы резали сами. Точнее, добились бы, но представьте, резать живого человека без анестезии… Впрочем, мы и таким занимаемся, но всё же он англичанин. С британцами мы себе такого не позволяем, нет, их у нас мало, точнее нет совсем. Только один.  
  
По некоторым признакам, я видел, что Дживс гневался, но почему-то всё также молчал. Лишь взгляд становился тяжелее, а желваки пару раз сыграли, не скрывая нарастающую злобу.  
  
— Всё получилось само собой, — оправдывался немец, — ранение было непреднамеренным.  
  
Враньё искусно переплеталось с правдой. Генрих расписывал то, как меня спасли, но пока умалчивал о том, что делали сейчас. Дживс выслушал дивный рассказ до конца, не перебивая, после — встал со стула и подошёл к кушетке, на которой сидел я. Я подняться не смог, поэтому немного отстранился, не зная, чего ожидать, и надо ли сейчас что-либо говорить или нет. Кроме того, я не был уверен, что всё происходит на самом деле и что я не сошёл с ума.  
  
Кроме меня, Дживса, Генриха и Ганса теперь в процедурной никого не было. Без присутствия коллег Генрих чувствовал себя не так уверенно, как обычно. Видимо, Дживс действительно нагрянул неожиданно, иначе бы его встретили в полном составе. Не припомню, чтобы за время моего пребывания, сюда вообще кого-то впускали кроме врачей.  
  
У меня также не укладывалось в голове, что делает здесь мой бывший слуга, благодаря мыслям о котором я выжил, и почему со стороны медика к нему такое благоговейное, раболепное отношение. Кто он? И он ли это? Или препараты действуют на мозг, беспощадно играя с разумом?  
  
— Сейчас он проходит курс реабилитации? — Дживс, наконец, разверз уста. Судя по тембру голоса, рядом со мной определенно стоял именно он. Единственное, что резануло мой слух, это почти идеальный немецкий. Я и не предполагал, что Дживс силён в этом языке.  
  
— Да. Помимо этого мы даём ему обезболивающие препараты.  
  
Генрих вдруг спохватился, вспомнив, что мне-то укол не сделали. Набрав лекарство в шприц, он продолжил:  
  
— Мы немного притупляем боль, но полностью избавить его от боли невозможно. Если ставить большую дозу обезболивающих, могут возникнуть проблемы с сердцем. Если совсем ничего не ставить, то будут проблемы с нервами. Терпеть постоянную боль не сможет даже самый стойкий человек.  
  
Он подошёл ко мне и перетянул жгутом плечо. Я старался не нагружать мышцы и ждал дозы как манны небесной, даже полусидя опираясь на другое бедро. Генрих поставил мне укол только с третьей попытки. Всё это время Дживс стоял рядом и внимательно следил за тем, как проходит процедура.  
  
Насмотревшись на мои страдания, Дживс вымолвил:  
  
— Мне необходимо его забрать. Сегодня.  
  
Слова были сказаны таким тоном, что никакое возражение не принималось. Однако Генрих рискнул перечить:  
  
— Ему нужно ещё какое-то время на восстановление, — я зажал спиртовой шарик и согнул руку в локте. — Перевозить его в ваш лагерь будет серьёзной ошибкой. Он потерял много крови. Чудом выжил. Ему повезло, что в тот вечер Гюнше знал, что мы находимся в корпусе. Если бы мы ушли из лаборатории вовремя, его бы сразу потащили в крематорий.  
  
Стоявший у стены Ганс никак не отреагировал на эти слова. Дживс, впрочем, тоже, будто знал, кто такой Гюнше и что он сделал. Взгляд Дживса становился острее, он дотронулся до моего подбородка, покрутил лицо, то в правую, то в левую сторону, якобы раздумывая, прав немец или не прав, далее опустил взгляд на мою ногу, поставленную очень аккуратно.  
  
— Вы сомневаетесь, он ли это?  
  
Ответа не последовало. Звёзды на погонах сверкали в холодном свете бело-синих ламп. Уважительное отношение и эполеты говорили о том, что этот человек занимает высокую должность. Поморгав и покрутив головой, я опять взглянул на него и совершенно точно понял, что передо мной был мой Дживс. И судя по чести, которую оказывали ему мой опекун, а по совместительству и спаситель, Дживс был предателем. Не будут немцы расшаркиваться перед чужаком.  
  
— Когда это случилось? — спросил он и убрал руку с моего подбородка, чем заставил меня вздрогнуть.  
  
— Мы сделали операцию три месяца назад.  
  
— Так почему понадобилась операция?  
  
— Вы ещё не в курсе? — Генрих оглянулся на Ганса, ища поддержки, но наткнулся на безразличие. — Это случилось в день его приезда, — продолжил медик, понимая, что поддержки не получит. — Его принесли к нам сразу после ранения. Ему повезло — доктор Вирц остался здесь на ночь. Ранение было тяжёлым, мы решили поэкспериментировать, — тихо добавил он.  
  
— Поэкспериментировать?  
  
Генрих замялся.  
  
— А доктор Вирц вам разве не говорил?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Мистер Вустер заступился за кого-то и схлопотал удар прикладом винтовки. Гюнше больше знает.  
  
Дживс метнул взгляд на другого немца, тот лишь наклонил голову вниз и сказал:  
  
— Англичанин сам виноват. Ранение совершенно оправданное. Он должен знать, за кого следует заступаться, а за кого нет.  
  
Дживс ответом не удовлетворился, но продолжил допрос, обратившись к Генриху:  
  
— О каком эксперименте идёт речь?  
  
В эту минуту в процедурную заглянул сам доктор Вирц. Видимо, он только что вернулся, и ему доложили о нежданном посетителе.  
  
— Неожиданный визит, — недовольно обратился он к Дживсу после приветствия.— Кажется, в последнем телефонном разговоре я совершенно ясно дал понять, что британцу нужно больше времени на восстановление.  
  
— Он восстановится в нашем лагере, — спокойно ответил Дживс, не обращая внимания на недовольный тон.  
  
— Разве вы врач — оспаривать мои решения?  
  
— Нет, не врач, но, тем не менее, я имею право их оспаривать. Здесь он находиться больше не может. Само его пребывание в Аушвице — серьёзная ошибка.  
  
— А разве по нему не видно, что он не переживёт транспортировку? Где находится этот ваш лагерь? В Австрии?  
  
— Он переживёт транспортировку, — твёрдо ответил Дживс. Он разговаривал по-немецки почти без акцента. На немца он, конечно, не был похож, и форма меня смущала. Присягнул фашистам? Я поймал себя на мысли, что думаю об одном и том же и спрашиваю себя одно и тоже уже в третий раз. Определенно, я сходил с ума.  
  
— Доктор Вирц прав, — вмешался в разговор Генрих, — лучше подождать. Если вы его повезёте, в пути рана может открыться. Функционирование ноги и без этого неважное. Нужно также брать во внимание психологическое состояние. Он слаб для дальней поездки. Тем более, нужно…  
  
— Что нужно?  
  
— Закончить курс лечения, — продолжил Генрих, — мы начали совсем недавно.  
  
— Молчите, Генрих.  
  
Дживс окинул взглядом обоих сверху донизу.  
  
— Генрих упомянул об эксперименте, но не позволил себе углубиться в более подробные объяснения. Не могли ли вы по праву старшего ввести меня в курс дела?  
  
Вирц недовольно посмотрел на коллегу, взвешивая, стоит ли посвящать в свои дела чужого человека, тяжело вздохнул и начал рассказ:  
  
— Вы знаете, что помимо наших прямых обязанностей, мы здесь занимаемся некоторыми исследованиями.  
  
— Наслышан.  
  
— Исследуем воздействие некоторых препаратов. Не думайте, что мы были настолько несерьезны и взяли подданного вашей страны в роли подопытной крысы.  
  
Дживс промолчал.  
  
— В ходе ранения нам пришлось вырезать некоторые части мышц бедра. Но по счастливой случайности в нашем арсенале имелись и имеются препараты, новинки, изобретения нашей передовой отрасли, которые отвечают за ускоренную регенерацию тканей.  
  
Теперь Дживс слушал внимательно.  
  
— Эти препараты на ком-нибудь испытывались?  
  
— Нет, к сожалению.  
  
— Очень неосмотрительно с вашей стороны впервые испытывать их на подданном Великобритании.  
  
— Но это был его единственный шанс, — спокойно ответил доктор. — Боюсь, что без этого препарата, нам в итоге пришлось бы ампутировать ногу. Только в надежде опробовать на нём наши лекарства, мы оставили всё, как есть.  
  
Это заявление подействовало на Дживса. Обе его брови приподнялись на пол дюйма.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— И как было сказано, курс ещё не завершён. Осталось ввести несколько десятков ампул. Только после этого мы сможем сделать вывод о лечении.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— Теперь вы понимаете, что увозить его отсюда будет сродни вырыванию его и без того больной ноги. Слишком большой риск.  
  
— В таком случае, вы подробно опишете действие этого препарата и отдадите мне все его остатки. Наши врачи закончат курс и возьмут пациента под свою опеку.  
  
Я перевел взгляд на доктора. Тот колебался.  
  
— С чего бы это я стал делиться своими разработками с вашими медиками?  
  
— Вам придётся это сделать.  
  
— Дело в том, что это опасно для его жизни. Как вы уяснили, эти препараты ни на ком не испытывались. Просчитать последствия до конца невозможно. Вы пытаетесь извлечь его из эксперимента преждевременно.  
  
Генрих покивал головой в знак согласия.  
  
— Нельзя прерывать курс лечения, — продолжил Вирц. — Если вы сделаете это, то я не гарантирую, что не будет некроза тканей или других нежелательных последствий. А если всё сложится удачно, то всю оставшуюся жизнь ему придётся ходить с тростью. Дайте нам время, и мы доведём опыт до конца.  
  
— Нет, — Дживс настаивал на своём. — Он сегодня же отбывает в шталаг вместе со мной. Вы оба посвятите меня во все тонкости вашей афёры и отдадите оставшиеся ампулы, а также медицинские записи, которые, несомненно, ведутся, чтобы наши медики могли ориентироваться в начатой вами… работе. Каким образом ставить уколы — я уже видел. Взамен я не буду докладывать о ваших действиях своему и вашему начальству.  
  
— Наше начальство в курсе.  
  
— В курсе абсолютно всего?  
  
Доктор поджал губы.  
  
— Разве мы можем дать образцы с собой? — вмешался Генрих, обратившись шепотом к коллеге.  
  
Тот наклонил голову на бок и опустил глаза вниз, размышляя.  
  
— Отчитаются сами, — таким же шёпотом предлагал Генрих. — Всё под их ответственность. Если бритт умрет, мы будем не причём. Объясним это тем, что в нашу работу вмешались.  
  
— Да что б вас, Генрих! — вскричал доктор. — Молчите!  
  
— Так каков ваш ответ?  
  
Я был неприятно поражён. Дживс согласился на их условия и собирается продолжать колоть мне неиспробованные препараты? Доктор, кажется, стал поддаваться на уговоры Генриха. Я очень удивлялся, как молодому хитрецу удавалось уговаривать опытного врача на всякие авантюры. От того, что боль стала меньше я почувствовал силу в руках. Пальцы впились в края кушетки, я весь напрягся. Моё напряжение не ушло от внимания Ганса. Он подошёл ближе и встал около меня.  
  
— Даже не знаю. — Вирц до сих пор сомневался.  
  
— Для вас нет никаких рисков, — увещевал Дживс. — В нашем лагере есть все возможности завершить курс препаратов и отследить состояние больного. У нас есть опытные врачи. Австрия не менее щепетильна к вопросам медицины, чем Польша, даже в чём-то превосходит ваши старания угодить начальству. Хочу напомнить, что немецкие врачи есть во всех лагерях, и врачи с немалым стажем работы.  
  
— Только, пожалуйста, известите нас об итогах, — сдался Вирц, — и в случае положительного исхода не забудьте упомянуть наши имена.  
  
— Непременно, — ответил Дживс. — Так вы говорите, будет ходить с тростью?  
  
— Зато будет ходить на двух ногах, — Генрих шлёпнул меня по плечу, закрепляя тем самым решение доктора. — Жаль, что вы так скоро уезжаете, — обратился он уже к Дживсу. — Кстати, не хотите напоследок сходить в наш бордель?  
Подумав над его предложением, Дживс, или как теперь его звали, ответил отказом. После чего приблизил своё лицо к моему и, обдав меня дыханием, спросил:  
  
— Как повоевали? — теперь он говорил уже на английском. — Было интересно и познавательно, надеюсь?  
  
Все смотрели на нас, ожидая, что я отвечу и отвечу ли я что-нибудь. Я не мог поверить, что он говорит со мной в таком тоне. От происходящего я начал волноваться, дыхание участилось. Возможно, каким-то особенным образом сегодня действовал препарат. Мне стало жарко.  
  
Дживс же потрогал мою грубую одежду, поправил ворот рубашки давно забытым заботливым жестом, задержался взглядом на больной ноге и продолжил:  
  
— А теперь скажите мне, пошли бы вы на фронт, если бы знали, что с вами случится?  
  
Издевательства с его стороны были последней каплей моего терпения. Вместо ответа я решил взяться за его идеально отглаженный ворот мундира и хорошенько встряхнуть, но в ту же секунду получил от Ганса прикладом по голове и потерял сознание.

Конец первой части.


End file.
